My Chemistry Partner
by IIRipTidesII
Summary: "Fluorine uranium carbon potassium yourself!" "Wait, what?"
1. Chapter 1

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _Original story for Fary Tail is Hiro Mashima._

 _The story plot and ideas in this fanfiction are mine._

 **A Fairy Tail AU / Natsu x Lucy**

* * *

One Lucy Heartfilia's best subject is chemistry. She absolutely loves the periodic table, but it's more for a selfish reason.

"Oh go fluorine uranium carbon potassium(1) yourself! Can't you be more careful?!" The blonde found herself yelling to one of the most well known boys in school- but at that moment she didn't care.

Her books, and her shirt were covered in sticky juice. The pink-haired boy looked between shocked and apologetic, however he didn't even try to apologize as he stared at the girl like she had two heads.

"Wait, what?" He asked the girl confused, "Flu nine box possum?" he tried to repeat. Lucy's angered expression deepened with annoyance.

"Look it up" Sarcasm dripped of her voice. Some may be asking what had happened to bring the blonde to such a place? Her day started normal of course, but she quickly realized, that it wouldn't be ending that way, when Natsu Dragneel stumbled into her as she walked to her locker from lunch.

Like the reckless idiot he was known to be- he was carelessly fighting with his friends in the hallway, along with trying to open his juice pouch, that burst open when one of his teammates shoved him back into Lucy- just in time to drench her in the blast.

Why did Natsu Dragneel, catcher of the baseball team, have to dump his juice accidentally on _her_? To think she almost made it past her junior year peacefully unnoticed, and undisturbed.

She honestly wasn't ashamed of her nerdy wording at telling him to fuck himself- it was really the last thing on her mind. Behind the anger and annoyance of course, she felt embarrassed beyond belief. So many people were looking at her! Didn't they have anything better to do?! Lucy was a nerd, and she loved to talk using the periodic table, it was like second nature. That didn't give anyone the reason to stare at her! Not to mention that guy- Natsu Dragneel- he looked at her like she crazy, after he spilled his juice onto her nonetheless.

The blonde made it all the way to the nurse without any more trouble- thankfully. The downside, of course with her luck of the day, was that the nurse didn't have any extra uniforms, and she told Lucy she could just go home for the day if she really wanted to. The blonde thought about it, realizing she would have to wear her PE uniform if she didn't go home, not to mention her outfit might stain- and she couldn't afford another one. Great, now she got to go home. And miss her favorite class. And lunch with Levy. Awesome. This is how Lucy Heartfilia ended sulking outside of the school on one of the benches, at noon, with a scowl on her face as she rubbed her temples.

What made it worse is that the certain pink-haired idiot who spilled the juice, happened to waiting outside of school to get picked up as well. Besides causing a big mess, getting juice on not only her but himself, the boy managed to get into a fight with his teammate that pushed him. Of course though, she shouldn't be surprised, because if there was anything Natsu Dragneel was known for at FairyTail academy (besides baseball, pink hair, and dating Lisanna Strauss) it was for getting into fights and causing trouble.

"Hey- you're that girl who said those weird words!" He dawned with realization as he leaned into her personal space. This boy was in her chemistry class- he literally sat right in front of her, and yet he recognized her as the girl he spilled juice on twenty minutes ago.

"Hey look, you're the boy who spilled juice on me." She countered bitterly.

"Oh sorry about that," He apologized sheepishly, sitting beside her much to her dismay. Why didn't he just leave her alone, didn't he do enough damage? The whole school would be talking about this tomorrow, and she did not want everyone looking at her and laughing.

"Sure an arsenic sulfur(2) hole like yourself, who doesn't even remember my name, would apologize with sincerity. You don't even sound sorry. Your only sorry for yourself." Lucy's voice cut harsher than she intended, but her guard was up, and he was way to close for her to put it down even the slightest. The blonde scooted farther away from him.

"Ar sadistic fur hole what?" Nastu asked looking confused as if he should be offended or not, however the blonde just ignored him and turned away, trying to not mess with her sticky books.

"My point, exactly." Lucy replied folding her arms over her chest finally- grimacing at the way her sticky arms rubbed against one other. Of course he would only chose that one part to reply to.

The pinkette leaned closer to her, making the blonde frown and lean away.

"Do you like me or something?"

"Ugh, no!" Lucy stood from the bench she had sat at. Never mind this conversation, it was pointless, and she was leaving.

However, he didn't seem to get the hint she didn't want to talk to him seeing as he too stood up,

"Are you an alien or something?"

"Hahh?! Do I look like an alien to you?!" Lucy turned on her heel, her eyes burning into his. Why this...

"Well you say weird words."

"It is not weird! It's calling knowing the periodic table!"

"Eh? Period table?" Natsu blinked, "Is that a girl-"

"NO."

The pinkette yawned, only causing Lucy's frustration to grow.

"I think you're just weird."

"I am NOT weird!" Lucy shouted ready to choke the sly grin off his face.

Sadly before she could squeeze the life out of him, a beautiful white haired girl walked up to them in a hurry; it was Natsu's girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss.

If there was one word to describe the girl it was defiantly 'beauty', the young woman had silky white hair that was cut in a cute pixie cut, she has a pale complexion that gave her a bashfully graceful feel, along with sparkling sapphire blue eyes that shone brightly any time of the day. Lisanna Strauss was beautiful, and her style was nothing less than the tens. Not to mention she was exponentially smart, and known to be kind to her fellow peers

There was just one problem...

"Natsu, what are you doing out here? Who is she?"

Despite her graceful and charming looks, the girl seemed to always be waiting to lash out someone if they were so much as talking to Natsu. Lucy had seen the white haired girl cut into conversations containing Natsu and random girls before, and it was not pretty. The blonde most definitely did not want to be apart of whatever was going on with this couple-

Ah, but it looked like it was too late. Lisanna was already eyeing the blonde up and down, no doubt wondering if Lucy was trying to steal away her boyfriend. Lucy almost felt bad, after all, there had to be a reason for the girl to be so jealous.

Actually... the more Lucy thought about it, the more she figured it would be the other way around... considering Lisanna's whole scandal thing.

The first time Lucy met Lisanna, she found the girl in the middle of a make out session, and the person she was locking lips with wasn't her boyfriend. Lucy was out of there in five seconds flat, because she was not sticking around for whatever drama that was sure to bring.

Lucy's only encountered Lisanna a few times, and none in which could be called 'good' circumstances. The white haired beauty was strangely possessive over Natsu, even despite the fact Lucy's never seen them act like a couple. She supposed it would be hard to act like a couple if that idiot was your boyfriend though.

The blue eyed girl seemed to realize where she knew Lucy from, a quick blush spread across her face before a mixed emotion took over her features.

"This is uh... Luigi?" Natsu looked at the blonde as if to confirm that was her name, the blonde only glared at him.

"It's _Lucy_ ,and I am not sticking around for this... whatever this is." The blonde made a little bow, before turning to leave when the white haired girl spoke up again, causing the blonde to groan.

"You weren't trying to do anything, right? Natsu's taken you know."

Lucy let out a long sigh. "No mam, but I think you should take your own advice." Her tone was laced with sarcasm, and she knew she shouldn't have said it, but between everything that had happened in the last hour, Lucy was in no mood to play this game.

Lisanna bit down on her lip, "Don't talk about something you don't know."

The blonde turned back, feeling drained, "Riiiight." She said, drawing the word out, "So sorry."

Natsu looked between the two confused, "Er- what?"

The two ignored him, "Luicelle, listen-"

"It's Lucy!"

"What?"

"Ugh never mind- just leave me alone for fluorine's sake!"

"What's with all weird words?" Lisanna placed her hands on her hips, her eyebrow raising in skepticism.

"It's really not your business, now is it?" The blonde let out a quick sigh, "Leave me and my life alone, and you don't have to worry about anything."

"What? Are you trying to say something?" The white haired girl seethed, trying to keep herself calm.

Lucy turned away, "No. God, can't you two not bother me?"

The white haired girl frowned, "We'd be perfectly happy to. Come on Natsu- you need to change into your PE clothes."

Natsu managed to avoid her hand, "Actually I'm supposed to get home- you know fighting an all."

Lisanna looked hurt at his action, "Oh... right."

"Yeah, well later than. Ah- sorry again Lucy!"

With that he paced off towards what Lucy imagined was the direction of his home.

"What is up with you two?" The blonde questioned, raising an eyebrow at Lisanna.

The white haired girl look like the blonde had burned her, "Nothing," She hissed before turning back to the school and stalking off. Lucy shrugged. It was probably beyond her understanding of them, and definitely not something she wanted to be involved in.

* * *

The bell rang, pulling Lucy from her daze and back into reality. Turning her gaze from the window, to the front of the class as the teacher dismissed the student for a break. The blonde yawned tiredly, her vision blurring slightly to only see a blue figure approaching.

"Lu-chan!" A sweet voice chirped, "Did you by any chance tell Natsu Dragneel to fluorine uranium carbon potassium himself?" The blonde gave a sheepish look to her best (and only) friend Levy.

"Levy-chaaan..." Lucy whined laying her head on the desk, "He spilled juice on me."

"So?! I told you you can't go around shouting that at people! Plus you get all sassy with Lisanna-"

"How do even you know about that?"

"Lu-chan... everyone is talking about it." Levy sighed shaking her head, "You need to be more careful when you say things."

"But Levy-chan I-!" The blonde was silenced as the blue haired girl held up a finger.

Levy was a short girl with medium length wavy blue hair, she liked to tie bandanna's around her head, along with using headbands to push her bangs out of her face. The school's dress code wasn't anything big, leaving most students to decorate their uniforms however they pleased. The best thing about Levy was her personality. The blunette was a major book-worm, like Lucy herself.

Together they had found words in the periodic table as freshman, and have been friends ever since. Both have quick wit, but Levy is more quiet about it- unless it comes to her height- unlike the her blonde friend.

"Lu-chan, even if someone is acting like a carbon radium phosphorus(3) hat, doesn't, mean you get to be one back- your better than that." Levy was, as usual, one for finding common ground. She had a history with most of the people at FTA, seeing as they all grew up together. Everyone was usually really kind, but Natsu and Lisanna tended to be a sensitive topic. Levy rambled on until the bell rang, earning a squeak from the blunette.

"My class is on the other side of campus!" She squeaked grabbing her bag and sprinting out the door. Lucy shook her head sympathetically, she would never make it.

Fairy Tail Academy is huge, and Levy is small.

"Alright everyone listen-" The teacher was cut off repetitively by the noisy and disruptive class. The blonde looked from their teacher, who seemed to be growing agitated, to back out the window. She was trying to drown out the noise of her class. Lucy felt herself grow sleepy as she blinked repeatedly to keep her eyes open... She should've gone to bed earlier-

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mr. Clive yelled, slamming a book on his desk. Lucy jumped, suddenly awake, and stared at the front of the class like she had been the entire time.

"I was going to let you pick partners for this next assessment, but forget it! I'm choosing for you, ya ungrateful brats." The class groaned in despair- even the blonde's face scrunched up displeased. She raised her hand slightly,

"Mr. Clive could we work alone?" The brown haired man shot her a glare, causing the blonde to quickly drop her hand and find something interesting out the window.

"No, Miss Heartfilia. You may not, and since you seem to be finding the window so interesting, how about I partner you up first." He scanned the room quickly, leaving little time for the blonde to play for him to have a decent heart and soul.

Turns out he didn't.

"Lucy your partner is Natsu." This is were Lucy could feel all hopes of a some-what decent grade slipping through her fingers.

No, she thought painfully, anyone but him. The blonde slammed her head onto the desk and groaned as Natsu's voice sounded from in front of her.

"Uh, what class is this again?"

* * *

KEY FOR PERIODIC TABLE WORDS:

(1) Fluorine [ _F_ ] Uranium [ _U_ ] Carbon [ _C_ ] Potassium [ _K_ ] = 'Fuck'

(2) Arsenic [ _As_ ] Sulfur [ _S_ ] = 'Ass'

(3) Carbon [ _C_ ] Radium [ _Ra_ ] Phosphorus [ _P_ ] = 'Crap'

* * *

 **OMl it's 3 am I finished editing this for the 3rd time. I am not editing this again. Now I just need to... fix the rest of the story. Sob.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Chemistry Partner _\- Chapter 2_**

* * *

Hell.

Lucy wasn't sure what this word exactly was, or what it meant until right now. She wasn't a spiritual person, and she wasn't sure what she believed herself, but if there was one thing she was sure of... it was that this was hell.

" _Seriously_ what the does that mean?" Out of all the people she got stuck with, Mr. Clive stuck her with the most idiotic one of them all, Natsu.

"Atomic number? You don't know what an atomic number is? You realize we are almost done with this year right? It's been on literally every test? Seriously?!" The blonde girl refrained herself from crying in frustration.

This was a test, no doubt this had to be a test for her endurance. She would make sure she would put on her job application; _worked with Natsu Dragneel in 11th grade._

"Uhhh... I honestly just kinda sleep through this class." This was a mission impossible itself. Despite the fact Natsu was an idiot, they were still in a chemistry class, and this was the simplest of chemsitry. The boy probably didn't know what chemistry was! The poor girl could feel her perfect grades slipping away, crushed by her new chemistry partner.

"Do you see this?" Lucy pointed to her textbook, it was a picture of the element carbon. She pointed to the number above the symbol, "That's an atomic number."

Natsu hummed, "Ohhh. Why do they call it that though?"

"I don't know!" Lucy rubbed her temples, "Just remember it, geez."

The pinkette saluted her, and a moment of silent fell between the two before he looked back up.

"So how do I find what a proton thing is?"

Luckily, before she could murder the idiot, the bell rang signalling lunch. With a swift motion, Lucy shoved everything into her bag and stood up, only to be blocked by Natsu- who also stood and was blocking her path.

"Hey Luce, can you tutor me?" He was way too close for the girl's comfort. Lucy bit her tongue in annoyance.

"Luce...? Wait, no! Move Natsu!" The blonde pushed the boy back, it was barely enough to make him take a step back, but that was enough for her to squeeze by him. The blonde ran out of the room, and Natsu sped after her.

"Please? Were do you sit at lunch? You could tell me about how protons are the positive charge, and how neutrons are the neutral charge."

The blonde aburptly stopped, causing Natsu to almost- but not quite- bump into her, "Woah-"

"Oh my fluorine uranium..." Lucy hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. Of course. No one was that stupid. He was teasing her.

"What?" She could hear his smirk.

"Carbon Radium Phosphorus(1)! Leave me alone would you? Do you always annoy people you spill juice on?" Spinning on her heel the blonde stalked off towards the roof access, where she would eventually meet Levy.

Natsu stood in the hallway in utter confusion.

"Carbon what now? What does that have to do with neutrons? Hey!"

* * *

The blonde girl groaned loudly to her best friend Levy, who had just opened the door that led to the roof.

"Oh Lucy isn't that a lovely sound, you'll get boys running from miles like that." Levy sarcastically said. Ignoring Lucy's eye roll the blunette sat down next to her tired friend.

"Levy help me! Natsu won't leave me alone!" The girl whined as the short girl sat next to her,

"Oh no," Levy started to talk once again with sarcasm laced in her words, "Someone is talking to you- gasp- don't go dying on me now."

"Levy!" She pouted, "He's so annoying- he was assigned to be my partner- and he keeps teasing me by making me 'teach' him things that he obviously already knows-"

"Okay so he's a little different..."

"Levy-chan... he's so... extra. He tried asking me what class we were in the minute we got assigned as partners."

"People could forget-"

"Levy!" Lucy took the girl's shoulders and shook them, "He's targeting me here!"

"Yeah, there's no argument there. But Lucy, he's nice, I mean even I know this and I didn't even really talk to him." Levy put her own hands on Lucy's shoulders and looked directly in her brown eyes,"Plus he can't be that bad, I mean what's the worst he can do?"

"He asked me to tutor him."

"Seems like he's interested in you-"

"Levy don't you dare-!"

"Maybe he likes you-"

"LEVY NO-!"

"YOU COULD MAKE BABIES AND-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP-"

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO WOULD BE-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT-"

"-SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

The blonde's eyes widened with horror as she stared at the blunette who was dreamily imagining the two.

"Levy, how could you!" Her words filled with mock hurt, "He has a girlfriend too!"

"Please, just between us, we know that relationship is doomed."

Lucy rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Honestly? She cheats on him all the time doesn't she?"

"I guess, but who knows what kind of weird relationship they have."

Levy looked at the blonde for a minute, "You know, I used to talk to Lisanna when we were little, and she was in love with him. I wasn't really friends with Natsu, but he never seemed to interested in her... or anyone for that matter haha."

"What you think they would go out if he didn't like her?"

The blunette shrugged, "Like I said, I don't know Natsu that well, but if they stayed as close of friends as I remember, then maybe."

Lucy cringed, "Well that's sad."

"Not as sad as your loveless-"

"Levy!"

"Oh come on Lu! You have to do the deed sometime, and you're gonna need someone to-"

"LEVY!"

"I'm just saying-"

Lucy slapped her friends arm, "You're acting like you would know."

Levy wiggled her eyebrows causing the blonde to squeak out a "No way! You liar!"

The blunette couldn't help herself from laughing at Lucy's shocked face. Her hands waving in denial as she gasped out, 'I'm just kidddding' repetitively. Levy's small frame bubbled in laughter as Lucy tried sternly frowning at her.

"Y-Your face- PFfft!" The girl rolled onto her side, holding her stomach as she let out boisterous bouts of laughter, her eyes watering and streaming down her cheek.

"I'M GOING TO PEE!" Levy screeched out in-between gasps.

"EW NO, DO IT IN THE BATHROOM!"

* * *

For the blonde haired girl, it'd been a long day and all she wanted was to go home. The only thing stopping her was her last period class and the fear of detention. Oh right, and Natsu.

"Lucy we should meet in the library after school!" He announced as he saw her in the hallway, he was currently walking with one of his friends- Gray Fullbuster. Gray was a quiet guy, as far as Lucy knew, with these dark blue eyes, and spiky black hair that suited him well.

But just like everyone else at this school, Gray was known for something that you wouldn't guess at first.

Everyone at FTA easily knew him and Natsu liked to fight, and watch out if they do. Both of them were strangely destructive, and they seemed to always be trying to out-do each other.

"Riiight, and why would we do that?" The blonde questioned, continuing to walk away from him. Natsu side-stepped in front of her with a cheesy grin on his face, his hand resting against the lockers as he spoke.

"Because we are partners for the Chemistry project." Lucy was about to retort when he continued with a wink, "Plus, you said you'd tutor me."

"I said I wouldn't tutor you- you're obviously fine on your own!"

Natsu's grin however, only grew.

"Was that a compliment?"

The blonde's eyes widened, "What? How on earth-"

A chuckle of laughter came from behind Lucy, who turned in shock- she forgot Gray had been there!

"The dumbass is just teasing you, don't worry about him."

Natsu pushed himself away from the lockers, "Oi- who are you calling dumbass ice prick?"

"Well- lets see, flame brain, you."

"Fight me exhibitionist! Let's go- I'll crush you!"

Lucy blinked.

"Wait I'm sorry- exhibitionist?"

The two boys looked at her, Gray's face took a pink hue to it as Natsu grinned widely.

"Yeah it's what I call him, 'cos he always goes around striping- OOF" The pinkette was cut off abruptly as Gray punched him out of the way. Lucy let out a surprised squeak, her eyes wide at the black haired boy who offered a sympathetic smile to the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster. Neither a pervert or exhibitionist."

Lucy gave a small smile of her own, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you Gray Fullbuster, neither a pervert or an exhibitionist."

Gray chuckled at her lame joke, that was until Natsu jumped up and punched him in the jaw. With another squeak of surprise, Lucy took a step back.

"That hurt droopy eyes!"

"Fuck you, tabasco idiot!"

And thus to two of them began fighting. Lucy decided to take this as he que to leave.

Not, however, before taking a picture and sending it to Levy with the caption **[Your thoughts on this?]** , her reply came seconds later saying **[BROMANCE! BROTP! BROTP!]**. Lucy laughed before turning and walking away from the fighting boys, though she didn't get far.

"Lucy, you'll meet me after school at the library for the project right?" The blonde turned her head to see Gray with a fist full of Natsu's shirt. Despite the awkward position, the pink haired boy was looking at her with a hopeful expression.

Okay fine, Natsu maybe sort of- kind of- had really good puppy dog eyes.

"Ughh, fine!" She whined, before turning on her heel and making her way to her next class.

* * *

(1) Carbon ( _C_ ) Radium ( _Ra_ ) Phosphorus ( _P_ ) = 'Crap'

(2) Arsenic ( _As_ ) Sulfur ( _S_ ) = 'Ass'

(3) Tungsten ( _W_ ) Holmium ( _Ho_ ) Rhenium ( _Re_ ) = 'Whore'

* #3 was in the first version, i took it out in an edit because I didn't like the way it was used.

* * *

 **Whooo I got through editing the second chapter. Finally fixing obvious plot holes or character tropes I hated beforeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"Lucy, you'll be there after school right?"_

 _"Fine."_

 **A FairyTail AU / Natsu x Lucy**

* * *

There's one thing that bugs Lucy Heartfilia more than a normal person would think and that is; she hates suspense. It's absolutely dreadful.

This is the same reason she will spend an entire day reading a book to get to the end. How does one simply _stop_ reading, especially if it's the climax of the story? For her, suspense mean waiting, and Lucy doesn't like to wait.

Which is why the girl is about to go home, because she has waited for ten minutes by the chemistry class, and there is no sign of Natsu.

Just as the girl pushes herself off the wall and gets ready to go she sees the pink haired boy run over to her.

"Lucy, I know I'm late but I swear it wasn't my fault!" The blonde crosses her arms over her chest, her mouth in a thin line.

"Mind explaining?" Natsu looked behind him as if to check if someones there, before turning back to Lucy.

"Lets get going to the library, I'll tell you on the way."

And that is how Natsu and Lucy end up walking down the halls of their school, with Natsu telling Lucy of how Erza, one of his friends, caught him and Gray fighting and lectured them the entire ten minutes he was late.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh along to his story as they approached the library. As Natsu went to open the library door Lucy shook her head as if to signal him to stop,

"The librarian was absent today, so the school locks it right after the last bell. Lucky for you, I have a key." Lucy give him a smile as she pulled the bronze key out of her backpack and walks up to the doors. "I'll go in and turn on the lights first, wait out here, okay?"

"Alright, but how did you get the key to the library?" Natsu asks as she unlocks the door, Lucy smirks over at him.

"Sometimes I help out, so she gave me a key." The blonde slightly opens the door, she signals for Natsu to stay as she slips into the room to turn on the lights.

The blonde slipped into the dark room, and waits for her eyes to adjust slightly before walking to the check-out desk, when suddenly she hears noises. Scratch that, not just any noises but _moaning_ noises.

There's no surprise when blonde can't contain her squeak of surprise when she sees a half naked Lisanna on top of a half naked Loke behind the counter. From the looks of it they were on their way to second base.

At first the three of them stop in place to shocked to move, when suddenly they hear "Oi Lucy did you find the lights yet?"

The white haired beauty's eyes go wide along with Lucy's and Loke's, her pale face twisted in confusion and fear. For just a moment Lisanna's blue eyes met Lucy's brown ones...

However, Lucy's body moved before she's aware of what she's doing. The blonde bolts out of the room slamming the door behind her- all the while panting heavily.

The pinkette, who has been waiting outside, gives her a confused look, "Uh, you alright there Luce?"

"We can't go in there." She quickly says, grabbing Natsu's wrist and dragging him away.

They only make it a few steps before Natsu pulls his hand back, "What? Why not?"

Luct can suddenly feel her face go back to the deep shade of red it was during lunch.

"W-well you see." The blonde stammered unaware of what to tell the confused boy, Natsu furrows his eyebrows, giving her a stern look.

"What was in there?" He asks turning slightly back to the library entrance. Lucy had no idea why she didn't just let him go in and find out for himself, it wasn't supposed to concern her. _Right?_ Right. But still...

"N-nothing is in there, I um, just didn't feel r-right going in there without the librarian." Her lame excuse came out shaky and unsure,not to mention it didn't even seem like Natsu bought it.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow amused, and all Lucy could think of was how quickly the amusement in his eyes would fade if he saw his girlfriend in the library with on of his _supposedly_ good friends. "It's not a big deal Lucy, we'll be doing work in there so it's not like a bad thing." But Lucy snatched his wrist again before he could take another step closer to the closed library doors.

"No! We'll just..." She paused unsure of what to say. Natsu's dark eyes stared at her with confusion, Lucy had to bite her tongue to not blurt anything bad out, not that it filtered her choice of words anyways. "We should just go to my house instead." She declared quickly. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it, because Natsu gave her a 'what the hell' look and she could feel her cheeks burning, bad way to phrase her words. "I-I meant we could go to my house to work on the _project_ , but it feels wrong being there when we're not supposed to." this was all a lie for the simple reason she had been in that library many times after school.

"I... uh, okay." Natsu scratched his head with his free hand, his face had the smallest blush on it. Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in as she let go of his wrist. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and began the walk to her house.

Today had been far too long.

* * *

Luckily for the blonde there was no car in the driveway of her small home, signalling her dad wasn't home yet. She led Natsu up the driveway to the front door, where she opened it easily. Natsu gave a skeptical look,

"You don't lock the door to your house?" he asked as they walked inside.

"Must have been my dad, he leaves after me and sometimes forgets to lock it." She explains as they walk into the small living room/kitchen/dining room.

"Someone could walk in an steal stuff you know..." he states as his eyes go over the tightly packed room.

"Not really much to steal." Lucy mutters, guiding him to a small white door at the end of a narrow, and short hall with torn floral wallpaper.

"Well... someone could break in, and then wait for you to come home." and to that Lucy had no answer. So instead she silently pulled out a different key from before and unlocked the door, which needed a new paint job, along with the rest of the house. "Wait you lock this door but not the front door?"

"This is my room, I lock it every morning just in case." the blonde sighs as she pushes it open with a bit of struggle. The door creaks open slowly, revealing a small room, far smaller than the living/kitchen/dining room. Inside it was crammed a single twin size bed (that looked rather uncomfortable), a small wooden desk which was leaning at an odd angel, and a broken dresser to hold clothes. The walls of the room were a depressing gray, and the floor was cold hardwood that had various chips in it. In all, it wasn't very impressive.

"This is your room?" Natsu asked quietly, eyes moving from the bed to the desk to the dresser.

"Yeah, it's not much but it's someplace to sleep so..." Lucy explains as she walks into the room before sitting at the head of her bed. Natsu followed behind her, but unsure of what to do he looked at Lucy. The blonde sighed, "Just at the end of the bed, there's literally no where else to sit." the pinkette nodded, moving to sit where she told him.

"So what are we going to do the the project?" he asked, Lucy yawned and brought her hands up to rub her eyes.

"First, I need to make sure you even know what class this is for."

"Uh, chemtray?"

"Chemistry."

"Chemistry?"

"Yup."

"Okay, chemistry." Natsu nodded before looking back over to the blonde, "So what should we do for the project?"

"Well we could show how salt is made..."

"Salt is made with chemistry?!" Lucy had to restrain herself from hitting her head against the poorly painted wall.

"I swear, I'm working with a dumb arsenic sulfur(1)!" She groaned closing her eyes

"Arsenic sulfur?" she heard him ask, the blonde's eyes shot open

"What?"

"That's what you said, wait you said that before too... something about chemistry!"

"N-no I didn't!" She watched in horror as he jumped off the bed, grabbing his backpack, and pulling out a chemistry book. "W-wait Natsu!"

"The hell are all these letters...?" He wondered out loud, stepping away from Lucy as she reach to take the book from his hands.

"N-Natsu we need to work, this can wait!"

"No it can't- wait hold on is that..." He squinted at the book, "A-r-s-e-n-i-c..." He looked at Lucy then back to the book, the blonde froze for a moment. "Hold on did you make words out of the initials of _these_ words?" He asked her looking for the next word. Lucy took the chance to snatch the book from him and ran out of the room.

"No I did not, that is stupid!" She shouted as she stood behind the barf green couch that had foam bursting out of it.

"Then why'd you take the book? And the words you say are even similar!" He pointed out, standing on the other side of the coach. Lucy sweat dropped, he was supposed to be an _idiot!_

"Are not!" She yelled out, moving the opposite way he did from across the couch. Natsu put his hands on the edge of the couch, leaning forward.

"Lucy, I made be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." Lucy blinked at him in confusion, did that even make sense? Using the opportunity, Natsu lunged forward, jumping over the couch and grabbing the book back from Lucy's hands. Her eyes went wide as he opened it back to the page with the periodic table.

"W-wait a minute!" She took a step towards him, reaching for the book. Natsu's face scrunched up, he closed the book and took a step away from her

"I can't read it if you keep pulling it on it." he stated giving the blonde a hard glare

"Oh come on Natsu, it's not that important!" she whined, almost shrinking under his dark onyx eyes.

"Will you just let me read it?"

"B-but!"

"I could just lock you in your room and read it anyways."

The blonde's face turned a bright shade of pink, her mouth hung slightly open with shock. She finally looked away from the pinkette and muttered her response,

"Whatever." Natsu's face brightened immediately,

"Okay good! Arsenic sulfur... okay arsenic is capital 'a', lower case 's'. Sulfur..." The pink haired boy eye's flickered across the book until he found the word, "Sulfur is capital 's', so a-s-s..." he mumbled giving a slightly confused look. Lucy held her breath until she heard the book shut... looks like he found out.

"Lucy?"

"Y-yes?" the blonde's voice squeaked out as she tried to avoid eye-contact. Natsu leaned closer towards the blonde,

"Did you call me a dumb-ass?" he asked sternly, taking his hand to shake her shoulder so the blonde would look at him. Her face gave it all away.

"Maybe."

"And an asshole?" his onyx eyes pierced into her chocolate brown ones.

"M-maybe..."

"And just plain out, an ass?" Natsu let go of her shoulder and stood off the couch.

"Well-" The blonde was cut off by the sound of a car's roar pulling into the driveway. Her brown eyes grew as wide as saucers, she shot off the couch. Snatching the chemistry book in one hand, and grabbing Natsu's hand with the other and pulled him quickly into her room without an explanation. He gave her a questioning look as she shoved him inside the room, and shutting the door behind her.

"Uhm-" He didn't finish his sentence for the blonde put her hand over his mouth,

"Sh!" she hissed checking over her shoulder, the sound of heavy shoes echoed through-out the building. Natsu felt his own eyes grow wider. The pinkette pulled Lucy's hand off his mouth and whispered to her,

"Who's that?"

"My dad." she whispered back so quietly Natsu had to strain to hear her. There was a sound of the fridge being opened and then closed, more walking, and then a creaking noise to signal her dad had taken a seat on the uncomfortable couch. Natsu scanned the room, noticing there weren't any windows, and silently cursing at this fact.

"How the hell am I supposed to leave?!" He asked, his voice still in a low whisper. Lucy looked from the door to him,

"Well you can't go now, I'll get into a load of trouble. I'm not supposed to bring people over." she admitted

"Then why...?" The pinkette gave her a confused look, trailing off with his sentence

"He'll pass out drunk after an hour or so. Then we'll just have to quietly sneak you out. That's how me and Levy always do it anyways." She sighed realizing he would have to stay with her for the next two to three hours. The blonde moved past Natsu and laid down on the small bed, the pinkette looked at her wondering what he should do.

"I'm going to take a nap, whatever you do- don't make any noise." she told him turning to her side, back facing him. The onyx eyed boy gave her a bewildered look, he walked over to her bed and shook her shoulder once. Then twice. Then three times. Finally the blonde rolled over, annoyed.

"What?!" She whispered irritated,

"What am I supposed to do for the next few hours?" he asked

"I don't know! Count to one thousand for all I care, just stay quiet!"

"Why are you grumpy?"

"I'm tired."

"Why?

"Does it matter?"

"Well, It'd be nice to know."

"Let me sleep!"

"But then I'd get bored!"

"I don't care!"

"I might do something stupid."

"Just don't make noise."

"I could go through your clothes..."

"Pervert!"

"Well what am I _supposed_ to do?"

"Not go through my clothes!"

"..."

"..."

"You know I'm not _that_ stupid..."

"Good to know."

"I'm may not the smartest in school."

"You don't say."

"Why couldn't we just go in the library?"

" _Because,_ I didn't want to see L-" Lucy cut herself off, her eyes shot open suddenly realizing what she was about to say, _Because I didn't want to see Lisanna and Loke going to town in the library, or your reaction_. "I'm going to sleep. Take a nap yourself if you get bored." She turned over so her back was facing Natsu and pulled the thin blanket up to her chin.

"See what? You said you didn't want to-" Natsu didn't finish his sentence when Lucy turned back over

"Natsu please, do yourself a favor and drop it." She said, looking straight into his dark eyes, suddenly tired by their whisper fight.

"Why are you lying?" He wondered, his expression read 'hurt'

"Somethings are better left unsaid." Lucy muttered before turning back around, closing her eyes.

"I don't think so."

"Well I do." And to that the blonde felt herself fall into the deep world of darkness, also known as sleep.

* * *

(1) Arsenic [ _As_ ] Sulfur [ _S_ ], I think this has been explained enough but just for old times sake- it means ass

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this chapter had a lot in it, and it took a lot of revising. I was actually afraid it was too long. . Geez I hope it's good, and not like completely flip-floppy and weird.** **Hope you guys like it, I'm going to start putting the definitions of the words in the story as Natsu figures out what they mean, but for old times sake, if you don't understand the periodic table talk the key is right above this author's note!**

 **Comments and advise is appreciated, thanks so much for putting up with this long chapter, and I'll see you guys next when the next one comes out**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"Somethings are better left unsaid." Lucy muttered before turning back around, closing her eyes._

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"Well I do." And to that the blonde felt herself fall into the deep world of darkness, also known as sleep._

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima~~~**

If only it had lasted long _._ The blonde stirred awake roughly an hour later, sitting up to see the pink-haired boy was leaning his back against the bed, eyes close, and breathing slow. There was only two options to what was happening to Natsu. He was either dying, or sleeping. And Lucy didn't like it when people just up and died in her room, so very carefully- and quietly to not alert her dad- she poked him awake.

"Wa- MMFH!" Natsu's loud cry was cut off when a certain blonde slammed her hand over his mouth,

"Idiot! Can you not be so loud?" She whispered harshly, Natsu shot an apologetic look as he pried her fingers off his face.

"Is your dad asleep yet?" He asked, trying hard to keep his voice low.

"I'll check, stay here and do not make any-"

"Yeah I know, don't make any noise." Natsy cut her off with a smug look on his face. The blonde shook her head and pushed herself off the ground were she was seated. Lucy opened the door- still struggling as it was barely on it's hinges- and stepped into the narrow hall. Her head peeked around the corner into the living/kitchen/dining room to see her father blankly starring at the buzzing television, empty bottles of cheap beer shattered around him. He didn't turn his gaze as Lucy fully stepped into the room, she turned her head slightly to the T.V, only to see static and hear a soft buzz. Yup, she confirmed, he was wasted.

"Dad...?" she spoke quietly, testing his awareness. The elder man didn't so much as stir, so the blonde stepped in front of him to manually turn off the soft buzzing T.V

"Layla?" She heard a mangled voice croak out. Lucy tensed, clicking off the T.V before turning around to face her father. "Layla is that you?" He slurred in a tired manner, tears forming in his dark brown eyes. The young blonde sighed, placing a hand on her father's shoulder.

"Go to sleep Jude." She spoke quietly, pushing him further into the couch. The drunk old man didn't bother to move against her, his eyes shutting quickly after he sunk into the couch. The only noise was a soft snore.

Lucy straightened up, turning around to retrieve the pink-haired boy. However as she spun on her heels to face the hall, dark onyx eyes greeted her. Lucy felt her face heat up significantly, did he see all of that? Instead of asking the blonde quietly marched over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the house.

* * *

Once outside the blonde let the gates of hell break loose.

"What the actual fluorine uranium carbon potassium(1)?!" She shouted at him after releasing her hold on his arm. Natsu scratched his head awkwardly.

"I didn't think I'd see..." he trailed off unsure of what to say next. The blonde pulled her hair in frustration.

"You didn't think you'd see what? I told you stay in my room for a reason!" Lucy couldn't help but feel the heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Lucy, that was _a lot_ of beer cans-" Natsu cut himself off, suddenly aware he was treading on egg shells.

"You don't say?" The brown-eyed girl sneered at him, "Don't go poking your nose in my business, _understand_?!"

Natsu nodded in reply, words caught in his throat. He had no response that wouldn't make her more upset.

"And since we are talking about _you_ , staying out of _my_ business. Don't you dare go spreading this around school, or anywhere for that matter!"

Once again Natsu nodded in silence. Lucy let out a sharp sigh, pulling on her blonde locks one last time. She paced up and down the driveway for a few seconds before taking a deep breath,

"What do you want to say?" Natsu's face must have read 'surprised', his mouth hung open slightly and his dark eyes were wide.

"I thought-"

"Well I _do_ take _some_ responsibility for even taking you to my house." The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose, before taking another deep breath. "You can ask me one question, no more than that though." The pinkette stared at her silently for a moment, before turning his head to the side in confusion.

"Who's Layla?" and Lucy's face must have visibility read of defensiveness and shock, because he quickly added, "Never-mind, you don't have to answer."

"I'll be damned if I don't keep my word!" the blonde declared, silently adding _'and I'll be damned if I do.'_ Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, not looking over at Natsu's dark eyes. "Layla is my mother's name. She died a few years back, I look exactly like her."

"That's why your dad called you that?"

"Yup. Now go home." The blonde jumped back to her normal smile, catching the pinkette off-guard by the sudden change of mood.

"Eh? We didn't even work on the project!" He pointed out, Lucy pursed her lips slightly.

"We'll work on it later, it's already late anyways." _Plus_ , she added in her head, _there was no place to work anyways_.

"B-But..." The pink haired boy was already getting pushed out of the driveway by the blonde,

"Nope, no 'butts'! Go home Natsu." She said in a dismissive tone, Natsu stumbled for words as the blonde pushed him all the way to the sidewalk, where she dusted off her hands and turned to leave.

"Oi Lucy! Natsu called after her retreating figure, the blonde turned slightly, she felt her stomach flip at the sight of his giant grin. "Gray's an arsenic sulfur, don't ya think?" and all the blonde could do was turn the smile, an unwanted blush creeping on to her face.

 ** _Buh-Dum, Buh-Dum_**

 _What the hell was that?_ The blonde thought as the boy waved, walking to what she supposed was the way to his house.

 ** _Buh-Dum, Buh-Dum_**

 _Oh hell no_ , Lucy scolded herself as she turned away from him and back to her house. _Don't you dare start on me!_

 ** _Buh-Dum, Buh-Dum_**

Lucy grabbed her hair in frustration. _No way, I will not fall for that idiot!_ She quickly ran into her house, shutting and locking both the front door and the door to her room. Flopping on her bed the blonde lay stomach down, gripping her pillow in distress.

 ** _Buh-Dum, Buh-Dum._**

* * *

(1) Florine ( _F) Uranium_ ( _U_ ) Carbon ( _C_ ) Potassium ( _K_ ) The lovely F-word that's been here since the beginning.

* * *

 **Kind of a filler chapter guys, sorry! I know it's pretty short, originally this was in the other chapter but I chopped it in half since it was originally so long. Hopefully next chapter we'll get some action or something. Maybe find out what happened with Lisanna and Loke! By the way, I love reading you guy's comments! It makes me want to continue this story and gives me the support I need to write and update a story like this :)**

 **I'd like to make some quick shout outs to a few people who've reviewed as well!**

 **Snickermoon814:** Yaaaa I love this SO MUCH! I'm going through chemistry right now and it is *hell* but these curses crack me up. Who knows, I might actually learn the periodic table like this. I'm certainly tempted to start swearing this way now. And this is totally boosting my ego, for while my chem skills may be pathetic (I'm much more of a language person), at least I can say that I'm not as bad as Natsu. :)

 _Can I just say this made my day? I originally made the words up in my chemistry class, and they are fun to use! I actually do remember the periodic table through weird ways such as this. Don't worry, I'm more of a writing person myself, though I don't think anyone is as bad as Natsu!_

 **Rainbowpoptartcat:** This is freaking hilarious, omg, I'm in love with this story XD

 _I'm really glad I was able to make you laugh! This book is part comedy so I try to get those funny moments in there :)_

 **bstarqueen:** Oh chemistry. Very clever way of saying "Fuck yourself!" if you ask me lol.

 _Thank you, I thought so as well! :)_

 **Cliffhanger2:** Oh my god, i love this already! :D

 _Wah! I'm so glad you enjoy it, I hope you like the new chapters as much as the old._

 **cookie .panda-roo:** loool haha XD I like this! Wow! I can't believe I actually remember the periodic table stuff XD makes me feel smart! anyways, can't wait for next chappie :D

 _It's fun for me to suddenly remember what initial makes up what word without having to check, so I know what you mean!_

 **There are more but I don't want to take up too much space at the bottom here. Thank you to anyone who leaves reviews, it really is what keeps me going and updating. I'm glad you like the periodic table talk, and I hope you like the future chapters as much as the old!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _Lucy grabbed her hair in frustration. No way, I will not fall for that idiot! She quickly ran into her house, shutting and locking both the front door and the door to her room. Flopping on her bed the blonde lay stomach down, gripping her pillow in distress._

 _Buh-Dum, Buh-Dum._

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima's characters make my OTP real tyvm**

Lucy wasn't sure if there was anything more embarrassing then walking in on the school's flirt and princess going to second base. Well it was that or accidentally inviting the school princess's boyfriend to her house so A.) he wouldn't see that , B.) she would have to explain what she saw, and then C.) she didn't want to feel the mighty wrath of Lisanna Strauss. On top of that, the pink-haired idiot may or may not have, D.) noticed the fifteen/sixteen empty bottles of beer next to her passed out father.

And of course a very certain blunette was never going to let her hear the end of it.

"Oh my living heavenly lord and savor Jesus Christ, YOU WALKED IN ON LISANNA AND LOKE?!" Levy screeched as Lucy opened the door to their normal lunch spot on the roof,

"Geez, one might think you're praying with a start like that." The blonde mumbled. The bookworm, however, was unimpressed as she took Lucy's shoulders in her small hands and shook her best friend madly.

"Lu-chan this is a serious matter!" Lucy gave Levy a shocked look, until of course she continued, "So were they at second base or-"

"LEVY-CHAN!" The blonde lightly shoved the blunette off her, "I thought it was serious!"

"But Lu-chan!" the bookworm whined

"I don't know, I ran out of there so fast..." Lucy rubbed a hand down her face in exhaustion

"You did tell Natsu, right Lu?" Levy asked, suddenly serious

"Huh? No, why?"

"Lu-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL NATSU HIS GIRLFRIEND WAS CHEATING ON HIM?"

"Uh, uhm, well..."

"Lu-chan! You do realize the longer you hold off telling him, the longer he is with the cheating tungsten holmium rhenium(1)."

"But Levy-chan why do I have to tell him?" The blonde whined,

Levy shook her head, "Because you're the one who caught them going to town in the Library."

"Don't forgot that time I saw her and Laxus stumble out of the supply closet..."

"Or the time you got to lunch early to be welcome by Bixlow and and Lisanna in a heavy make-out session."

"Oh yeah, that was real nice." The blonde slowly put down her sandwich, suddenly not hungry.

"See," Levy said as she took the sandwich from Lucy and taking a bite out of it, "You've literally seen her make out with half the baseball team. And more."

"But Levy-chan, I don't have proof. I doubt he'd believe me anyways." To that Levy shrugged her shoulder, and with a mouth full of food the blunette replied;

"Can't say you didn't try." there was a pause before, "So Natsu was at your house, eh?"

* * *

Today felt a little strange for the pink-haired male. _Firstly; the fact that he's barely seen his girlfriend lately has been brought to his attention by non-other than his oh so lovely friend, Gray._

"Oi, Flame-brain!" The jet-black haired boy called after the pinkette. Natsu stopped and turned around, greeting Gray with a high five, and an insult.

"Yo, Popsicle Princess." The two teenage boys continued like that for a few minutes, spewing every so friendly insults, before Gray remember why he had wanted to talk to the pinkette in the first place.

"Gah, you got me distracted Flaming Idiot!" Gray shot a 'friendly' glare at Natsu, who returned the gesture with the lovely middle finger, "Oi whatever, listen, have you seen or heard from Lisanna at all lately?" He asked. The pink-haired boy paused before giving Gray a confused look,

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her recently..." He scratched his head, wondering how he didn't notice his M.I.A girlfriend.

"Huh, I thought so..." Gray made a 'tsk' sound before turning to go, "I'm going to go investigate something, see you around flame-breath."

Natsu raised an eye-brow, "Investigate what, Stripper?" but Gray had already fled down the halls. "Weird as always..." The pinkette muttered to himself before turning to go to his next class.

 _Secondly, he hadn't talked to a certain blonde since he went to her house a few days ago, and when he brought the topic up to his friend Loke at lunch..._

"Yo, Loke, you understand women pretty good right?" He asked the orange hair male, Loke nodded slowly, "Well this girl I know, Lucy Heartfilia, she hasn't spoken to me since we went to work on this project at the Library on Tuesday. It's kind of bugging me..." However the orange haired boy stopped listening when he said library, immediately thinking of how the certain blonde he was talking about, just so happened to be the one to witness him and Lisanna going at it.

"U-uhm, I gotta go, sorry Natsu." Loke muttered as he quickly grabbed his things and left behind a confused Natsu. The pinkette didn't however, miss the blush from crawling on his face, and the look of panic in his eyes.

"The hell?" Natsu wandered out-loud as the second person that day had hurriedly walked away from him.

 _And lastly because when he did finally get the chance to talk to Lucy..._

The pink-haired teenage boy took a seat next to the fimilar head of blonde hair,

"Yo." He simply greeted, however the blonde continued to scribble down something written on the board. Though, he probably should have been doing the same. _Whatever_ , the pinkette thought to himself, _I'll just borrow Jellal's notes_.

"Hm?" She hummed out when he gave her shoulder a shook,

"Lucy, want to go to the library after school?" The pinkette didn't understand why he was the ones trying to get them to work on the project, after all _she_ was the smart one who cared so much about her grade. _Then again_... he _probably_ should too. Ah whatever, he'll pass. _Probably_.

"Natsu, I could just do the project on my own." Lucy admitted as she finally lifted her head to look at him. Natsu, to say the least, was surprised. For some reason, her simple blonde hair turned into a butternut golden as it perfectly rested on her head. Her brown eyes transformed into a forest of dark wood trees that had been set ablaze with an amber gold, her seemingly normal skin tone took a switch onto something much more fair and entrancing. In other words, he was taken aback. It was absolutely amazing how winsome and elegant she looked, and though Natsu wasn't really sure what the phrase 'winsome and elegant' exactly meant, he was sure it just sounded right. _But alas_ , by now he had been starring at the blonde with a thoughtful look, and still hadn't answered her question. With a few snaps in front of his face, Natsu Dragneel was brought back to reality.

"Eh? I mean no, we should work on it together." He looked away from the blonde, trying to understand where such descriptive and mind-blowing thoughts had come from, it was almost like a dictionary with hormones overtook his brain. It was wrong to look at a girl with such interest while he had a girlfriend, wasn't it? But then again it was Lucy, and _Lucy was Lucy._ In all honesty, while being around the blonde, the pinkette wasn't sure what had become right or wrong.

"Well, alright. What's with that look though. Finally thinking about something?" Lucy's mouth crinkled into a small smile as she teased him, dimples lightly appearing on her cheeks, right by the corners of her mouth. Natsu wanted to put a bag over her face so he would not have to see such a cute smile. No, that was a lie. He wanted to lean forward into her perfectly plump and pink lips and press his own lips- damn those hormonal dictionaries! And damn those dimples!

All and all, the day had been strange. His girlfriend was distant, his friends seemed flustered and secretive, and Lucy was being, well, she was being weird. Now you might disagree on the last one, saying after all, it was _him_ who was being weird. However, the pinkette would argue she did something strange to his head, like put a hormonal dictionary in it, and that classified _her_ , not _him_ , as weird.

* * *

The embarrassing and strange day for the two was finally coming to an end. Together they walked to the library- thankfully the librarian was there today to keep it open after school. Sitting down at a table near the back, Lucy placed down their chemistry textbook, her finger immediately pointing to two of the chemicals.

"Sodium chloride, it's table salt." The blonde explained, looking from the pinkette to the textbook. Natsu shot her a confused look,

"You're saying we should make salt for our project?" He asked her. Lucy nodded with a smile.

"It's fun and simple, we can ask the teacher to get the supplies and then do a live demonstration." Natsu pondered the idea before nodding,

"Yeah alright... will we get to blow things up?" His onyx eyes lit up hopefully, the blonde only shook her head,

"Er, sort of. We should also make a graph of how the chemicals bond."

For thirty minutes the two continued to work on the project, expect it was mostly it was Lucy explaining how Na was sodium, and how Cl was chlorine. Then how Na become +1 while Cl become -1, because Na gave an electron to Cl. He didn't understand it very well to say the least. However, by the end he managed to slightly understand the meaning of it. Around ten minutes ago the Librarian left, biding Lucy and Natsu a good evening and telling the blonde to lock up before she left for home.

"So can I just bring up the fact you said you didn't feel right being here without the Librarian, and yet, here we are, without the Librarian." Natsu pointed out as he watched the blonde scribble down neat and detailed notes. Lucy looked up, her face full of confusion for a moment before realizing what he was talking about.

"Oh... right. Listen, Natsu there's something I need to tell you." The blonde paused, unsure of how to phrase her next sentence.

"Yay, the truth is finally here." He laughed.

The blonde threw her hands up in the air before covering her face with them, "No laughing or smiling, or crying, actually you know what... could you maybe put a bag over your face?"

"Sorry, what?" the pinkette looked at the blonde, his expression confused, "Something wrong with my face?"

"No, nothing's wrong with your face! Your face is fine, it's a nice face-" The blonde pulled at her hair in frustration, her face turning red.

"Did you just say my face was nice?"

"Shut up! I j-just don't want to see your reaction!"

Natsu gave her a amused look, causing the blonde to groan in distress. Finally the pinkette lifted his hands in surrender before pulling one of the textbooks over his face. "'Kay, I've successfully covered my hot as hell face. So what is it?"

"I didn't say it was hot..." The blonde mumbled before covering her eyes with her hands. "You're not going to like this, and I'm not sure you'd believe me. Christ, I don't even want to tell you."

"Lucy, what is it?" Natsu asked seriously. The blonde could imagine him slightly moving the textbook so she snapped out,

"No! Do not move the textbook. Just give me a minute," Taking a deep breath she left out a sigh, "Natsu, at the library yesterday... the real reason I didn't want to study there was because-"

"Natsu babe, what are you doing here so late after school? And what's with the textbook?" A voice cut off the blonde, both knowing who it was immediately.

"Yo Lisanna, I'm working on a project with Lucy. She was gonna tell me why we didn't study here a few days back." He replied, setting down the book to give his unfaithful girlfriend his utmost attention. The blonde wanted to throw up, but instead she folded her hands, bit her lip, and stared at her lap.

Two blue eyes narrowed over at Lucy, "I'm sure it can't be _that_ important, we should go somewhere. Since we haven't been on a date in a while you know."

Natsu looked from Lisanna to the blonde next to him, who was quietly sitting with her hands folded in her lap, brown eyes downcast. "Would you mind if I left now?" he asked.

"Why would she?" The goddess of a high school student asked, shooting daggers at Lucy with her ocean blue eyes.

"I mean, we were working on a project-" The pinkette didn't get to finish his sentence when the blonde suddenly spoke up, unwilling to let this, this _game_ go on any longer.

"Natsu, Lisanna is cheating on you." She barely spoke in a mumbled, her eyes never leaving her lap, but the pink-haired student heard her loud and clear.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! You were all waiting for when Lucy would spill the beans, and here it is. It was so hard to not just tell you guys what I was planning... but you know. Anyways next chapter will continue off from this moment, but will Natsu believe Lucy? What will Lisanna do to our blonde friend?** **Guess we'll find out next chapter. I also apologize about not updating sooner! I was sick yesterday and never got to typing.**

 **Here's a few reviews that I'd like to give a special thanks to.**

 **Rainbowpoptartcat:**

Buh-Dum Buh-Dum

Embrace it, Lucy. Embrace it. XD

 _Lmfao this had me laughing for a good three minutes. The second embrace it got me._

 **Cookie. panda-roo:**

Haha, Natsu is getting smarter! and OMG! Lisanna and Loki... Eeewww! XD I'm starting to think Natsu knows about Lisanna cheating buts in denial about it? haha anyway, love the story! :)

 _I can assure you Natsu had no clue about the cheating, and yeah I just picked a random name for the library scene, in this chapter you'll realize it's more than one person and has been going on for a while_

 **MyFangirlingWays:**

-Am I the only one still hung up on the fact that a high-schooler was drinking juice? *looks at current juice pouch in her hand* Heh..*sheepishly hides delicious drink* Never mind...

-BrOTP RIGHT THERE! And don't worry, Natsu, how you feel when Lucy calls you those names using the periodic table is how I feel during math every day! - That shouldn't be read in a cheery way...YES, GRAY HAS BEEN INTRODUCED!

-After reading Lisanna's description in Chapter 1, I expected this of her. But LOKE? I KNEW HE WAS A PLAYBOY, BUT...TnT I expected more of him...Poor, poor Natsu. Your girlfriend's cheating on you. *shrugs* Oh, well. THAT MEANS YOU MUST GET WITH LUCY. AND YES! THE BOY ISN'T COMPLETELY STUPID! TUT So proud...

\- ;) That's your heart, hon. You want that sexy piece of a pink-haired man. Hell, I want that sexy piece of a pink-haired man. Who's with me? UPDATE SOON! :D

 _I must have read all of these four comments ten times, because 1.) I love your stories, and 2.) they are_ _hilarious comments in which I couldn't choose one to put here so I put all three. I am so glad someone did bring out the fact Natsu was drinking juice, I didn't even notice I really put juice so this had me laughing for a good while. Bro otp for sure, and yes, Gray has arrived and is here to stay. I just want to assure anyone reading this, there will be an explanation later on for Loke (not what you expect though) and it was not only Loke, as shown in this chapter._

 _I also just want to say, everyone has been saying "NATSU ISN'T COMPLETELY STUPID" and it always makes me go 'teehee' like Gajeel going 'gihi' expect I can't be as cool as him to 'gihi' so I 'teehee' instead. And lastly, we should make a club called "that sexy piece of pink-haired man everyone wants."_

 **melosic:**

Oh My God!

I Florine Uranium Carbon Potassium-ing love this!

Plssss moreeee

 _Omfg that was **FLORINE (F) URANIUM (U) CARBON (C) POTASSIUM (K) IODINE (I) NITROGEN (N)** amazing! I love that phrasing you did and I'll defiantly fit it into the story somehow._

 **GUYS YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME LIFE. lol but honestly I wouldn't even be writing this without all the amazing support I get from you readers, and I can't put all the comments up here, but I can say to everyone; I appreciate and everyone one of them, and each and everyone one of you for taking time to read what I wrote. Big thanks to you guys for giving me the support I need to update more than once a week. I myself am enjoying this story, but I know it would have been different if I felt no one liked it.**

 **I read each and every review even if I don't reply, just image when you send it, a voice saying "Thank you so much ;w;" because that's what I think whenever I see new reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"I mean, we were working on a project-"_

 _"Natsu, Lisanna is cheating on you."_

 **A FairyTail AU / Natsu x Lucy**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel had not expected many things to happen in his life, he didn't expect to win the lottery, he didn't think he'd get a flying cat, and he didn't think he'd ever be able to do something like breath fire. This was also something he had not expected. Not even bothering to hide his shock he coughed out the only thing he could,

"W-what?" His onyx eyes quickly looking to the white-haired goddess who froze in horror. Almost immediately after she managed to spring tears in her sea-blue eyes.

"I thought you were just some geek, but you... you're a relationship-sabotaging bitch who is just trying to steal MY boyfriend with petty lies!" The girl screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde. Lucy put her hands up to her head,

"Oh my god, you might actually hurt yourself if you're thinking that was believable." The brown-eyed girl mumbled before looking at Natsu, who in turn, was looking back at her. "I'm not making this up Natsu. On the library thing, I walked in on her and Loke doing... well you know." However her voice wavered as he looked away confused and hurt. _This is why I wanted you to cover your damn face_ , the blonde thought sourly.

"For fucks sake, now you're turning Natsu's own friend and teammate against him? What's next, his best friend Gray knocked me up?" The white haired girl defense-fully asked.

"Sorry," A voice cut in, the two girls looked over at Natsu who currently was starring at his hands, "Can I just take a minute to process what I just heard?" His normally cheerful tone was gone and replaced into one that was bitter and hurt.

"What is there to process Natsu? Babe, you don't really believe her do you?" Lisanna asked with shock.

Lucy sighed, the white-haired girl desperately needed acting classes, "You know what, this is a problem between the two of you. Natsu, I don't know if you believe me, I hope you do, but I'm not really sure. I just wanted to tell you so I wouldn't have to live with that guilt. I _didn't_ plan on doing it in front of your girlfriend, I'm not trying to sabotage your relationship, and I'm not trying to strain your friendships...

"Why would I want to destroy the life of Natsu Dragneel anyways? Because he spilled some juice on me? No... I didn't even want to see your reaction because, if you could just see the look in your eyes, it just... I just didn't want you to find out another way. Sorry it happened like this..."

Natsu flinched at her words, before standing up, "I need a moment. Or maybe two." He said before stalking out of the library, grabbing his bag to indicate he wasn't coming back. Lucy wanted to follow him, she wanted to get him to believe her, she wanted him to get justice, but most of all she wanted him to smile and laugh.

Instead, a very pissed off girlfriend walked right up to the sitting blonde and smacked her across the face. It happened faster than fast, one moment Lucy was making a move to get up and follow the pinkette, the next she was shoved into her chair with a hard smack across her face. Instinctively, the blonde brought a hand up to her now sore cheek.

"You... you fucker-!"

"I, actually do believe you're the one fluorine uranium-" the blonde didn't finish before the blue-eyed girl grabbed the collar of her uniform, lifting her slightly out of the chair.

"Shut the hell up! You talk with all these damn stupid words, thinking you're just so damn smart." Her eyes turned into a icy blue as the glared into Lucy's chocolate brown ones, "You really think Natsu is going to believe you? Idiot! You're an idiot! I've known him since we were kids. You've known him for what? A month?"

"At least one of us is telling the truth. Sad to know his childhood friend would lie to him like this." Lucy coughed out, wrestling Lisanna's hands off her shirt collar.

"Fucking bitch! You... Do you even know what you've done?! I finally get to be his girlfriend- I could have lived with how things were. We could have gone on happily the way we were, but no- no you show up! Why are you even here?!"

"What are talking about-?!" Again the blonde was cut off with a blow to the face, this time the blue-eyed girl drove a fist into her right eye. _Surprisingly strong and hot tempered_ , Lucy noted as she winced in pain. _Nothing I haven't handled before_ , she thought wiping away blonde that trickled down her nose. The white-haired girl gave a final shove, strong enough to flip the chair Lucy was sitting in over, before walking towards the exit,

"You can't have him! I worked for him, I got him first! You don't even know anything about him... and yet you already grew so fond of him, right?!" The silence was enough of an answer as Lucy slowly picked herself off the ground, "There's no way he can believe you! Think of the odds Heartfilia. After this he will never want to speak to you again, and I'll still be dating him... Yeah, that's how things are supposed to be. No matter how fond of him you are!" With that she walked out of the library leaving a stunned blonde behind.

"What the hydrogen?" Lucy mumbled, eyes boring into the closed door. Carefully the blonde brought a hand up to her eye, wincing as she did so. _Oh just you wait_ , the blonde thought as she re-adjusted the collar of her shirt, _just you wait until my best friend hears about this_.

* * *

"THE BITCH QUEEN OF ALL TUNGSTEN HOLMIUM RHENIUM(1)-NESS DID WHAT?" Screeched the small blunette, as the blonde removed her dark shades, exposing the black-purple bruise forming over her eye.

"Gave me a semi-choke, punched my face a few times, pushed me- you know the usual stuff." Lucy shrugged, wincing as Levy carefully placed her hand over the bruise. Tears of anger sprung into the blunette's eyes,

"I swear the fucking bitch-"

"Levy-chan words!"

The bookworm shook her head, as if to prove her seriousness, "Lu, she gave you a black eye!"

"Nothing I haven't had before Lu-chan." The blonde sighed as she stretched her arms out in front of her. "She was acting really weird though..."

"But Lu-Lu, it's just not right! Just because you used to get bruises all the time doesn't make this any more justified, even if she was acting strange." The blunette clenched and un-clenched her fists, pacing on the roof-top in front of the sitting blonde. "You had to move schools because of what happened at your old school! I don't want you to move! She can't think this is okay! I SWEAR I'LL PEEL THE SKIN OFF HER, HOW DARE SHE TOUCH MY BEST FRIEND?!"

Lucy smiled, because in times like this, it was always nice to have a good friend like Levy. "Thanks Levy-chan, it does kind of sting. But if we could stop talking about it, my pride would feel a whole lot better."

"Ah, sorry Lu-Lu. Though I don't see why you didn't punch back."

"She was like a monster Levy-chan..." Lucy shuddered as if to prove her point. _Not to mention I was to busy trying to understand what she was going on about._

The bookworm starred at her friend with a small smile, "Lu-Lu, we should call her whore-zilla in chemistry talk."

"Tungsten Holmium Rhenium-zilla it is." The blonde returned the smile, but she still had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

If she was so sure he'd believe her... what was Lisanna so afraid?

* * *

"Lis, what do you want me to say right now?" Natsu grumbled, his apparently cheating girlfriend had dragged him away from the lunch area, it had only been a day and yet she was refusing to give him any space about it.

"I want you to believe me Natsu!" The blue-eyed girl stomped her foot, like a child not getting their way.

"I-I don't know what to believe Lisanna."

"You're supposed to believe me, your girlfriend and childhood friend. Not someone you met a month ago."

Natsu opened his mouth before closing it, "Lisanna-" The white haired-girl cut him off,

"You know she tried attacked me after-ward, and she almost punched me in the face." Natsu snapped his attention to his girlfriend, shocked to say the least.

"Wait, she what?"

"After you left, I was trying to go after you to explain things, but babe, she jumped on me and told me she was going to break us up!" The white-haired girl wailed as she covered her face with her hands, she took a shaky breath before continuing, "S-she told me she's had her eye on you, and I was the only thing stopping you too. I told her she was crazy, and then she was going to slap me but I got away."

Natsu ran a hand through his pink locks, looking at the white-haired girl with uncertainty.

"Lucy... Lucy said that?" For some reason the phrase, 'she said she had her eye on you' made his heart skip a beat, even though his girlfriend was rather forcefully pushing tears out of her blue-eyes.

"Yes! I was so scared. I was afraid she would go after me thinking I followed you, so I went home."

"Jesus. Lis, I need time to think." The pinkette repeated what he had told her time after time. It made him so frustrated, someone was lying to him, but who?

"I know Natsu baby, I know. I just don't want to loose you..." The white-haired girl's lip trembled, but Natsu kept his distance, shaking his head once more before repeating himself,

"I need time to think."

* * *

Well it's fair to say Natsu didn't get more than a few periods to think. At the end of the school day Natsu had realized two things, 1.) he had successfully ignored Lisanna since lunch, and 2.) Lucy had successfully ignored him the entire day.

It went a little something like this in Chemistry;

 _The pinkette walked into the class, he warily eyed the desk he was supposed to sit in, the one in front of Lucy. As he made his way over he noticed one of two things, one was that she was wearing dark sunglasses, even though the day had been rather cloudy and they were inside, and the shades took up the entire top half of her face. Two was that she kept her head staring out the window, even as he sat down into his chair and turned to face her._

 _He opened his mouth to say something before closing it and repeating the action a few times, he really just looked like a fish. However, the blonde continued to stare out the window and paid him no attention, and then finally she looked down at her desk and began to scribble down something._

 _"Mr. Dragneel, would you like to tell us what is so fascinating about what Miss Heartfilia is doing?" Not even then did the blonde look up, and all Natsu could think of was that this girl has some amazing self-control._

 _When the bell rang she nonchalantly strolled out of the classroom and down the halls. The pinkette still couldn't find the words to say to the blonde. What could he say? After all, he did ask for space to think. However... he didn't like not talking to her, but he wasn't sure if he could believe her._

So finally the day was coming to a close, and yet it seemed the universe had more in store for our dear Natsu.

The pinkette was walking down the hall with one of his closer friends, Gajeel Redfox, when suddenly a small blunette marched up to the two of them. The first thing that came into Natsu's head was, guts, because this girl has had to got major balls to walk up to two tall, strong-looking, teenage boys and then kick one of them in the shin.

"Fuuu-mmmhhh" Natsu gasped out quickly covering his curse with a groan as he grabbed his ankle in pain. The blunette barely spared a glare to the tall long-haired male next to them.

"Listen up, Natsu Dragneel!" She squeaked out, not bothering to hide how pissed off she was, "I have a few things to tell you and you're going to listen."

"Who.. who the hell are you?" The pinkette winced as she shot a cold glare at him,

"Me? I am Levy McGarden, bookworm, nerd, and mostly- Lucy's best friend." She crossed her arms over her chest,

"Oi, you should add 'shrimp' to the titles." Gajeel spoke up. Within a second the taller long-haired boy was feeling the same pain as Levy had made Natsu feel.

"Are you calling me short, piercing face?!" She snapped out, however the tall boy quickly straightened up, showing how he was, indeed significantly taller. "Whatever, you're just freakishly tall!"

"I am not, you're just freakishly short, Shrimp."

"I am not a freak!"

Gajeel smirked, enjoying how riled up she was getting, "Didn't you come here to yell at Salamander?" he laughed, which to her, and probably anyone else, sounded more like 'geehee' than any other sort of laugh, "Looks like you got short-term memory, Shrimp."

"Oh, shut up!" She puffed her cheeks out in anger, before looking back to the pinkette, "You think that little kick hurt? Try getting punched in the face by your pyscho manic girlfriend!"

Natsu gave her a confused look, "Wait, what?" He honestly felt like he was asking this too much, around too smart people.

"After Lucy told you the truth about the tungsten holmium rhenium-zilla, and you left to 'collect your thoughts', that bitch jumped on _my_ best friend and nearly choked the life out of her whilst giving her a pretty shiny new purple color around her eye!"

"Wait... _wait_ , no. Lisanna told me Lucy tried to hit her."

Levy hummed as if trying to prove something before adding, "Guess it's not the first thing she lied about." to which Gajeel laughed his 'gihi' laugh. Almost if on-cue, the certain blonde their conversation concerned of ran up to the small bookworm, Natsu wasn't sure if she looked at him due to the dark shades still covering half of her face.

"Levy-chan, I thought I told you to not- ugh!" Throwing her hands up in the air she groaned, "I have to go to yours tonight and then I can't find you, because you went to do something I told you not to-" The blondes sentence was cut off when the blunette reached up slightly and snatched the glasses right off her face. In it's place was indeed a nasty purple and black bruise that surrounded her eye. Quickly the blonde snatched the glasses back.

"See! That girl is a lying, cheating, black-eye giving, tungsten holmium rhenium-zilla!"

Gajeel scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I have to ask, what the hell _does_ tungsten holmium rhenium-zilla mean?"

"Nothing of your concern!" Levy squeaked out, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Levy-chan can we please go? It's not like he'll believe me anyways." The blonde spoke up as she tugged the blunette's sleeve.

Natsu's eyes never let where the bruise had been only a few minutes ago, his eyes were wide and filled with disbelief, "I-I don't know what..." He trailed off, leaving the lot of them standing in silence before a voice called out,

"Aye, Flame Brain-" seeing the pinkette the voice added in, "And Gajeel, Lucy, and short blue-haired girl!" to which a whine (I am not short! -Levy), grunt (Gajeel's proper hello), insult (Where the hell have you been Ice Princess? -Nastu), and hello (Hi Gray. -Lucy) replied back.

"Right sorry, your name is...?" The raven-haired boy asked, his smile nothing short of charming. Levy set a cold stare on him,

"My name is Levy, and I AM NOT THAT SHORT DAMMIT!" She cried out.

"Sure you aren't, Shrimp!"

"Call me Shrimp one more time-!"

"Shrimp-"

"I swear-"

The two continued on, leaving the other three to stare until Gray blinked away, looking from Lucy to Natsu he frowned slightly,

"So Natsu, about Lisanna..." He started, ruffling his hair in an absent-minded manner.

"Let me guess you caught her cheating and have come to tell me." The pink-haired boy joked bitterly.

"Well... yes."

"Wait really?"

The blonde cut in suddenly, "She's really not all so good at hiding it."

Gray nodded at Lucy in agreement, "So I followed her after she left the library saying something like, 'fond of Natsu' blah blah blah. So then she digs out her phone and calls someone, and by now I can't help but wonder what it is. So when she goes off I follow her. She ends up eating faces into a classroom with a guy named Bixlow."

"Fuh..." Natsu stops and looks at Lucy, who continues to manage a look of disapproval through the tinted shades, "Flourine uranium carbon potassium."

"What the hell does that mean Flame Breath?" Gray asks, giving the pinkette a look of utter confusion.

"Nothing!" The blonde quickly chirps in causing the raven-haired boy to turn over to her.

"What's with the glasses?"

"What's with the judgement?"

Gray fumbled for words before mumbling, "I wasn't judging..."

"Good." Lucy replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

"See! Lu-Lu told you the truth, and even took a punch for it!" Levy chimed in, suddenly not arguing with Gajeel anymore.

"I mean... why would Lisanna lie like that?" Natsu asked no one in particular.

"Sorry, Ash Face." The raven-haired boy said placing a sympathetic hand on the pinkette's shoulder. "Wait punch?"

"Damn, guess I wasted two years of my life." The onyx eyed boy sighed bringing his hand up to his hair, and ignoring the comment from Gray. Lucy peered at the boy through her glasses trying to see what emotion was stirring in his eyes, she couldn't see so well, due to the tint from the sunglasses, but she could tell he was just acting as if it was no big deal around them, anyone could see that.

"Two years?" Levy wondered aloud, also ignoring the raven-haired boy's question.

Natsu nodded, "Then also most of my childhood if you count the years we were friends..."

"I wouldn't..." Everyone turned to look at Lucy, who in turn shrunk down slightly, "I wouldn't call being her friend a waste, I'm sure she was different then..." everyone was quiet for a few moments, when suddenly

"Gihi." The long-haired student put a hand over his mouth, "Bunny girl is sticking up for the girl who punched her in the face."

The blonde girl's face reddened with embarrassment, "Bunny-girl?"

"Wait, guys, punched?" Gray asked again, however the rest talked over him.

"Don't take it personally Lu-chan, he has animal nicknames for everyone." Levy assured her best friend,

"Not everyone, Shrimp." Gajeel protested, folding his arms over his chest. Thus the two went off to fight once more like an old married couple.

Natsu shoved his hands into his pocket, his onyx eyes tried to look for Lucy's amazing brown one's underneath the dark glasses, "I guess I owe you an apology Luce."

The blonde waved her hand around, "Nah, you just found out you were cheated on. Apologize later." Gray laughed, watching both the long-haired boy interact with the short blue-haired girl, as well as the pinkette talk to the blonde. Four pairs of eyes looked over to him, confused.

"Sorry, I'm just imagining it now; blue and black-haired babies, running with blonde and pink-haired one's."

"WHA-!"

"HAAAH-?"

"What the hell are you talking about ice prick-?"

"Gihi, says the one with the stalker girlfriend-"

* * *

 _(1) Tungsten Holmium Rhenium = whore / Tungsten Holmium Rhenium-zilla = whore-zilla_

* * *

 **So I fixed this up a little because the other version was kind of misleading and I just was like...**

 **Well she can't just punch people and not say anything, she has to show that her insecurity is loosing Natsu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"Sorry, I'm just imagining it now; blue and black-haired babies, running with blonde and pink-haired one's."_

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hiro Mashima, rightful author of Fairy Tail**

Natsu Dragneel was pissed.

If you were to level anger from mad to pissed off, and pissed off being wanting to throw something across the room whilst screaming, Natsu was pissed. For the past forty-five minutes, the pink-haired teenager was trying to wrap his head around the fact his girlfriend cheated on him with half the baseball team, people he thought he could trust.

It was a very hard thing to imagine. Being part of a team meant you trusted one other and well...

They all basically fooled around with his girlfriend. That was their choice to do so, and they did it on with their own will.

So when the pinkette gets a text saying, [Revenge is a dish best served cold], he gets dressed and calls the blonde girl back because indeed, revenge is a dish best served cold.

"Hey Natsu," The girl's warm voice instantly picks up,

"What do you have in mind?" He quickly asks, skipping the greeting. From the other side of the line he can hear a door being shut,

"Levy I'm leaving see you on Monday!" and then, "Meet me at the school, and bring cash. We have a few places to stop."

"Alright, oh and Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, let's go get some revenge."

Quickly throwing on shoes, yelling at his dad he'll be borrowing the car (Where are you taking my car at 3am?!), and managing to get hold of one-hundred dollars (Gray I'll pay you back I promise!), Natsu arrives at the front of the school, which happens be strangely creepy due to the fact it's three in the morning and no one is there. Well besides a blonde who quickly climbs into the passenger side of the vehicle with a piece of paper.

"What's that?" The pinkette asks her, onyx eyes staring at the paper which has messy scribbles on it.

"This, my friend, is our list." She quickly straps the buckle on, and Natsu then realizes she's still in her pajamas.

"List?" He wonders out loud. The blonde only smiles back and says, "Drive to Walmart!"

One bottle of nasty vomit green hair dye, two containers of cream cheese, four walkies talkies, twenty creepy dolls, one clear cling wrap box, and a few bags of sardines later, the blonde and pinkette end up parked in front of Loke's house.

"So remind me, what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Natsu asks holding the contains of cream cheese, bag of dolls (which they proceeded to bash until a nightmare-ish look was given), one walkie talkie, and the bags upon bags of sardines.

"Okay, so you said Loke should be out of town today right?" The blonde asked, Natsu nodded,

"Yeah, he should be back tomorrow."

"Alright so check under the mat for the key, that's where the key always is." The pinkette nodded, urging the blonde to continue, "And you've said you been there before right? So, go to his kitchen and take out all the food and replace it with the sardines, then go to his bathroom and replace his deodorant with cream cheese, then finally go to his room and place the dolls so they look like they are watching his every move and the walkie talkie under his mattress."

In that moment the teenage boy made a mental note to never double cross the smart blonde girl. Lucky for them, Loke who was a senior, lived on his own in a small house and was away for the weekend to visit family. He would defiantly not be having a good nights rest when he returned. So Natsu left Lucy in the car and proceeded to break into his team-mates house and do exactly what he was told. Lucy was right, the key was under the mat.

"Okay," Lucy said as soon as the boy jumped back into the car and began driving to Lisanna's house. "I heard she's having a sleep over at someone's house, but her older sister and bother are probably still there... so we are going to have to be quick and quiet." This time the blonde would be going with him to get the job done faster. She handed Natsu the hair dye and clear cling wrap, and took for herself one walkie talkie.

"So I'm guessing this goes in the shampoo?" He held up the hair dye, "But whats the wrap for?" Lucy smirked at him,

"Yes, put the nasty green hair dye in her shampoo, then put the wrap around the toilet. Finally use this bag," The blonde proceeded to shove an empty Walmart bag into his hands, "And put all of her makeup in here." Lucy paused before going on, "I'm going to put this walkie talkie under her bed like Loke, then I'm going to take all her left shoes."

"What if her siblings wake up?"

"Just hope they don't... Remember, quick and quiet."

* * *

"SHIIIIT, SHE LOOKS LIKE THE DEVIL!" The pink-haired teenager yelled in a whisper as he clutched the Walmart bag of makeup to his chest. He was currently running to the car, the blonde not so far behind him,

"HOLY CARBON RADIUM PHOSPHORUS(1), RUN!" Lucy whispered out in a panic, she too was holding a Walmart bag, but hers were full of left shoes. The two teens dived into car, Natsu quickly hit the gas and the sped down the street, leaving behind an angry looking goddess, who Natsu clarified as Mirajane. The college aged woman was standing on the porch with a bat in her hand as she squinted out into the dark morning sky.

"What the actual fuck just happened?" Natsu yelled out, before he started laughing so hard he had to pull the car over. Next to him the blonde was laughing just as hard.

"I was," The blonde gasped for air as she tried to explain what happened, "I was putting the walkie talkie under the mattress and, then..." She cut herself off with another round of giggles, "I heard someone say 'Elfman is that you?' So I just threw it under the mattress and jumped out the window." Luckily for the blonde it was a one-story house.

"Phahaha!" Natsu cried out, "I just putting the damn clear wrap on the toilet and then I hear someone shouting out 'WHO THE HELL IS IN MY HOUSE?'" The pinkette puts his forehead on the steering wheel, hear still pumping with excitement, "I must have bolted out of there so fast."

"Okay! Next stop, Laxus house!" Lucy declared once the two of them had finished laughing. By the time they arrived at the big mansion of a house, it was already five in the morning. Lucy gave Natsu a childish smile when he asked what they would be doing this time. "Extreme Ding, Dong, Ditch!" She laughed at the dumbfound look on his face before telling him to park a few blocks down. Together they walked from the car to the giant white house.

"So I just hit the doorbell until I hear him walking to the door, then jump into the bushes?" The pinkette clarified. Lucy nodded, then she herself squished into the high bushes next to the front door. It was convent enough so that once they heard the yellow-haired man walking to the door they could simple jump off to the side. The only bad part was they had to be quick and quiet. And well, thinking of how last time worked for them...

 _ **DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**_

Lucy winced at the sudden loud bell that shot off in an annoyingly repetitive manner. After five minutes of this very angry, heavy footsteps were heard. Natsu gave one last 'Ding' before jumping down next to the blonde, holding his breath as he did so.

"THE HELL DO YOU WANT AT FIVE-" The muscular senor stopped shouting as he released no one was there, "What the hell?" Confused and tired he eventually turned around and shut the door. They waited a few minutes before Lucy moved up to the door bell.

 _ **DING DONG DING DONG DING DON DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**_

The blonde rapidly hit the doorbell with her pointer finger until she felt it cramp up, and heard footsteps march back to the front door. Just like Natsu she jumped back into the bushes just before the door swung open.

"ALRIGHT! WHO THE HELL IS OUT THERE?" The tall beefy man jerked his head from side to side, trying to find out who the annoying ding dong ditchers were. Lucy and Natsu had to hold their hand over their mouths as he continued to shout at nothingness. Of course as soon as he went back inside, Natsu was up on his feet and poking the doorbell

 _ **DING DONG DING DONG-**_

Quickly scrambling to the bushes as the door once again slammed open,

"Seriously! Who is there?!" He stopped screaming at the top of his lungs this time.

 _ **DING DONG DING-**_

"What the hell?" The blonde man whispered to himself,

 _ **DING DONG-**_

"Maybe my doorbell is broken..."

 _ **DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**_

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP WITH THIS STUPID-" He cut himself off when a morning jogger gave him a dubious look, "It's my doorbell!" He yelled after them.

 _ **DING DONG DING DONG**_

"I'M SORRY!" he yelled out in desperation, the two teens had managed to keep the entire thing going for a good half an hour, apparently he had reached his breathing point, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID, MAYBE BECAUSE I STOLE A KIDS COOKIE ON THE WAY HOME, BUT PLEASE GOD, STOP WITH THE DAMN DOORBELL!"

It all the strength the blonde and pinkette had to not break out laughing. They scrambled out of the bushes when the door shut and ran down to the car, laughing the entire way.

"We're so evil." Lucy laughed out as they began to drive to the last house,

"Hey, he's the one who stole a kids cookie."

* * *

After the sun began to rise and the satisfaction of the sweet revenge settled in, the blonde and pinkette decided to grab something to eat before continuing their every day weekend life's. Thus at a doughnut shop someplace in the town of magnolia, the two teens expressed how amazing crazy that morning was.

"Wait," Natsu cried out holding onto the table as he bubbled with laughter, "You're telling me, you've never pranked anyone before?"

The blonde smiled slyly, "Nope, never have I ever."

"How is it possible someone who never does anything _bad_ , comes up with these amazing pranks?!" The pinkette stopped laughing as he looked over to Lucy with interest,

"Easy, you sleep at a mad bite-sized blunette bookworm's house, and debate all the things you wish you could do." She paused for effect, "Then the certain blunette starts saying how you should text the main victim, so you do, then you end up driving around random neighborhoods at three am to make the wish list come true!" Lucy threw her hands up in the air for effect as she finished her small speech.

"You mean to tell me you and Levy came up with this?"

"Never give a black eye to a bookworm or her friend!"

Natsu puts his head into his hands, "Holy shit you guys are _genius_." And to that Lucy gives a small bow in her seat.

"So are you okay though? I mean, the whole three-or-something year girlfriend/childhood friend cheated on you."

"I'll probably be fine after I see everyone on Monday. How 'bout you?" he gestured to her sunglasses, which she did bring along, "That's a pretty nasty bruise."

The blonde waved her hand as if to wave off the problem, "Eh, it'll be fine. Not a big deal, not like my heart was broken." She teased.

"That's the thing," The pinkette pondered at her statement, "I'm just _pissed_ off, my heart doesn't hurt or anything... I just feel like my trust was broken."

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be?"

"Well, obviously she wanted different things."

Lucy chuckled and shook her head, "She might get some un-wanted _different_ things if she sleeps around so carelessly."

The pinkette let a laugh sound out before, "Ew..."

* * *

(1) Carbon radium phosphorus = _crap_

* * *

 **~0W0~ Hi it's future me! Basically I'm editing up the story. So anyways many of you noticed but I got my inspiration for this chap. from my favorite book, "Paper Towns" by John Green. All the pranks and stuff is either made by me or google found though, and Lucy isn't nearly as prankster as Margo nor is Natsu at all like Q in personality. I just thought that someone cheating on someone deserves to be pranked. Plus, great way to boost their friendship. Alright, I'll let my past self wrap up this a/n. Bye Bye.**

 **Anyways!~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not going to do the comments thing because I'm so tired and dead right now.  
BUT I read every single comment and I love them all, thank you guys so much for your support and I hope you like the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"Well, obviously she wanted different things."_

 _Lucy chuckled and shook her head, "She might get some un-wanted different things if she sleeps around so carelessly."_

 _The pinkette let a laugh sound out before, "Ew..."_

 **A Fairy Tail AU / Natsu x Lucy**

* * *

The day, no maybe the month... or even the year, was changing.

With the past few hour something flipped, and just now our blonde protagonist felt the shift of the ground she was standing on.

"L-Levy-chan?" The blonde squeaked out, her strawberry banana smoothie falling from her hands.

Next to her the blunette let out a squeal of surprise, gripping her friends arm in utter shock. For once, both the blonde and blunette were speechless.

"Oh crap, Lucy and Levy, hey. Wow, uhm, didn't think I'd see you guys here." The ever-so-charming and amazingly stunning looking man coughed out. The fact they had for the first time seen Gray Fullbuster in public was not at all weird, but maybe he was a little shirt-less so kind of weird. The weird part, the speechless smoothie dropping part was; a beautiful blue haired girl was next to him.

Now Gray was hell of a good looking guy, no doubt about it. He had stunning eyes and nice hair, this 'cool' aura always swarmed around him, and he had a nice body (though sometimes he took off his shirt when he shouldn't...). But the girl next to him? Gorgeous. Drop dead, Lisanna Strauss could worship her, gorgeous.

Her hair was a nice ocean blue, that actually reminded you of waves the way it cascaded down her back. Her one-of-a-kind light blue eyes were sparkling, literally sparkling, as she looked loving at the ever-so-cool Gray next to her. This girl's body was 10/10. She was the definition of model, and maybe it was because she spent some time (five hours, but that's between her and us) getting ready for her date, but whatever the reason, be it genes or a little make up help, this girl looked amazing.

"I think I'm lesbian..." Levy muttered, so softly only Lucy could pick up on it.

"No, you promised me you'd only switch sexuality for me." The blonde whispered back

The short blunette scratched her head, "I was only kidding Lu-chan... but you know, us blunette's gotta stick together."

"SO GRAY!" Lucy shouted out, abruptly ending her and Levy's conversation, "Why don't you introduce us to your friend here?"

And Gray was going to, he really, really was. But the beautiful girl didn't seem to like the term 'friend'.

"Juvia is NOT Gray-sama's friend, Juvia is Gray-sama one and only lover!" She shouted out, grabbing the boy's arm tighter- if possible.

"Eh?" The two bookworms sweat-dropped, exchanging confused glances before looking over at the possessive girl

"Juvia and Gray-sama are in love!" She re-explained, hearts visible in her sapphire eyes, "And NO ONE, will steal Gray-sama from Juvia!"

Levy and Lucy shrunk, they're confidence and everything went flying out the window. This was one girl who you did not, and I mean NOT, cross.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The two squeaked in unison before muttering in their own words how they wouldn't want to anyways.

"Good! Now Juvia can befriend you!" The 'Juvia' girl smiled and hugged Gray, who, if this is possible, turned whiter than a ghost.

"O-Oi Juvia-!" Gray stuttered, but the blunette girl just gave him a warm and loving look, that may have bordered creepy. "I-I mean, here are two of my friends; Lucy, the blonde one, and Levy, the short-" The bookworm glared and the cool-guy coughed, "-The other blunette."

"Nice to meet you Lucy and Levy! Juvia is Gray-sama's girlfriend!" Juvia introduced herself warmly, unlike the much colder approach she had before.

"They're also Flame Brain and Gajeel's friends..." Gray piped up, Juvia's smile grew wider at he mention. She was more glad to the fact the girls could be more interested in the two other teens boys, rather than her beloved Gray. Just then the raven-haired teen's phone buzzed.

"Eh...? Gray-sama who's texting you on our date?" Juvia's eyes filled with worry and hurt, Gray hurried to reply when tears brimmed her sapphire orbs.

"H-hey now! It's probably the idiot breather texting me!" He took his phone out as if too prove it- but alas, it was too late. The girl had already started crying, blabbering how Gray-sama didn't love her and how he never gave her his full attention.

Lucy and Levy awkwardly watched the scene.

"Well... Gray..." Lucy paused before snickering, "Sama. We'll just leave you too your date. Nice to meet you Juvia-"

"We look forward to seeing you again-" Levy intrupted before the both of them shuffled away shouting a mere

"BYE! SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW!"

And that was Sunday.

* * *

Monday was worse, far worse. It was like something was off- perhaps the color of Lisanna's now puke-green hair or the horrible smell of Loke's deodorant, or maybe the fact Laxus gave cookies to all the underclassmen. Perhaps it was Bixlow who continued to stare at a note in his hand, which was apparently from his crush, telling him to meet him at 4pm near the baseball fields (though, lets just say it wasn't from his crush and more likely a certain blonde girl and pink-haired boy.).

Maybe it was the quick glances Natsu gave Lucy, or the small smiles she tried and failed to bite down when she caught him starring.

Or perhaps it was both.

"Holy carbon radium phosphorus." Lucy squealed as she watched Lisanna stuff her hat on. The pinkette smirked next to her,

"Did you know, I find your geeky talk rather-"

"Awesome?"

The pinkette blushed, caught off guard and all momentum from before gone. "Not exactly." He managed to cough out before turning his head away from the blonde.

Oblivious to whatever he was going to say, Lucy laughed, "Aww come on, it's pretty cool."

"Cool's one way to put it." Natsu swallowed, then once again, and then he turned back around. His face was only slightly flushed, all he had to do was not think about the lame an cheesy line he could- and was about to- lay down.

"Don't you have baseball practice?" The blonde asked, her eyes meet the pinkette's for the first time in over two hours.

The black eye had gradually gone away, her skin still looked slightly red, but she finally stopped wearing dark sunglasses. Natsu was ecstatic when the girl came to school without them, though he was to embarrassed to admit why.

Natsu thought Lucy's eyes were gorgeous, the way the brown melted into a lighter and darker shade of itself. He loved how her emotions bubbled in her eyes, you could tell if she was angry or happy by her eyes. They'd lighten and crinkle cutely if she was happy, and they'd get more dark and slant slightly if she was mad.

"What?" He asked after the blonde gave him a questioning look.

"Baseball, don't you have practice, like ever?"

Natsu laughed when he realized she was serious, "Luce, the season just ended."

"O-oh." The blonde sweat dropped.

The two carried on their conversation, Natsu teased Lucy, and Lucy teased Natsu. The infectious smile they both wore was warm and kind, whether it opened to laugh or fire something back.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy finally asked after a few minutes of joking around.

"Yeah Lucy?" He looked over at her, onyx eyes finding her brown ones.

 **Bah-dum, Bah-dum**

"It's nothing, never mind." Lucy quickly mumbled.

As if on Que the bell rang out, "Ah, now I want to know." Natsu said, watching as the blonde got ready to walk to her first class.

"It's really nothing Natsu, I don't even remember." She laughed, "Anyways, time for class, see you in chemistry."

"Are we studying today?" The pinkette asked, Lucy shook her head, "Why not?"

Already on her way to the class the blonde called over her shoulder, "We'll talk about it later, see ya Natsu."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"Are we studying today?" The pinkette asked, Lucy shook her head, "Why not?"_

 _Already on her way to the class the blonde called over her shoulder, "We'll talk about it later, see ya Natsu."_

 **A Fairy Tail AU / Natsu x Lucy**

* * *

What the actual f-

The pinkette's thoughts were interrupted by a shriek, it was a high pitch and familiar shriek, one that would consonantly tell him to go easy on a certain blonde.

"Ah..." Gajeel plugged his ears, shooting a look at the small bookworm who shot it right back. Natsu could have sworn they were just-

"Natsu you saw N-O-T-H-I-N-G!" Levy interrupted his thoughts, she was now remarkably far from the taller teen whom she seemed quiet comfy with a few seconds ago.

The pink-haired boy blinked, "But you and Gajeel were just kiss-"

"NOTHING!" The blunette shouted, once again cutting him off.

Natsu looked over at Gajeel, who wore a smug grin on his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"So you and Levy?" The pinkette asked causing the blunette to cry out in misery. Gajeel just laughed.

"Gihi, so you and bunny girl?"

"Bunny girl?"

Finally Levy jumped in between them, "OKAY! That's enough boy bonding for now-"

Both boys jumped at the odd sounding name she put on their conversation, "Boy bonding, what the fuck?" They asked at the same time.

"Natsu, you can't tell Lucy. In fact it would be better if you just forgot!" The bookworm continued, ignoring the displeased look on both boy's face.

"You want me to lie to Lucy?" That was a no. Natsu wasn't too big for lying in the first place, but lying to someone like Lucy...?

"No! I just want to tell her at the right time, she shouldn't hear from someone else." The bookworm protested. Natsu sighed,

"Alright..." He looked back over to Gajeel, "So you and Levy, eh?"

* * *

The presentation for the chemistry project was supposed to be done in three weeks, then school was over and summer would arrive.

But there was one problem.

And that problem's name was Lucy.

The blonde girl hadn't spoken to Natsu much, besides passing periods when he'd bug her, and Chemistry where'd they would work. After school he'd always ask the same thing,

"Luce, want to to work on the project?"

"Lucy, we should work on the project!"

"Yo Lucy, wanna work on the project?"

The answer was always the same;

"Sorry Nastu, I can't today. We'll talk about it later, bye!" And then the blonde would scurry off.

So today the pinkette tried something different.

"Lucy hey!" He shouted as he jogged over the the blonde girl, she was currently staring down at her phone, however when he called her name she quickly looked up. "We should work on the project, we only have three weeks left."

"Oh, sorry Natsu! I can't today, can we talk about it later?" Her eyes were dodging his with ease.

The pinkette continued to walk next to her, "But Luce, when _can_ you? Just come over to my house, we could work there."

Lucy paused in her tracks, her eyes darting from her phone to the pinkette, "N-Natsu, I would love to but I really have-" The blonde didn't get to finish her sentence when Natsu smiled.

"See? You'd _love_ to! Please? It'll just be for a few hours!" At this point he was desperate.

"Natsu..." The blonde whined, her phone buzzing in her hand. "I really can't today, tomorrow for sure!"

The pinkette sighed, watching as Lucy walked away, fingers rapidly pressing the buttons on her phone. _  
_

* * *

**[You're late.]**

 **[Where r u?]**

 **[Ditching me? Rlly.]**

 **[I found what school u go 2]**

Lucy's frown deepened as she quickly replied,

 _ **[How do you know my school?! Don't come here. Be there in 5]**_

The reply was almost instant

 **[Already here, look up Lu-Lu]**

In an instant the blonde's eyes met with charming brown ones.

"Lu-pi, it's been so long!" The teenage boy, who seemed slightly older than the blonde herself, exclaimed.

"Dan, what the hell are you doing here?" Lucy squeaked out

The brunette flashed a smile, "You always did show up so late, it's kind of annoying Lucy-pi."

Lucy could hear the venom behind the words, "Listen Dan," the blonde sighed bringing her hands up to her head, "I don't really want to talk to you again."

"Wha..." The boy paused, his eyebrows furrowing, "What do you mean?" His words were strained, it was like a thin string. Lucy felt like she was holding the knife.

"We broke up Dan. You're not good for me and I'm not good for you-" She was quickly cut off by the sudden hand on her cheek.

"Lu-pi, I don't understand." His hand lightly caressed her cheek before he moved his other hand to her other cheek so that both of his hands were holding both sides of her face.

Lucy bit her tongue trying to find her words. Finally she began to speak, "Dan I don't want to see you again." The blonde had decided to be blunt about it.

It was like a snake springing onto it's prey. In a flash his gentle right hand on her cheek was suddenly behind her neck in a tight grip, while his left hand roughly stroked her other cheek. His fingernails began to dig slowly into the soft skin on her neck.

"But I want to see you." He spoke with his teeth gritted. Lucy yanked her head to the side, successfully shaking his hands off her. Not without getting a fresh scratch on her cheek, however. Taking two steps back she coughed, looking away from the brunette.

"That's not fair to me. You hurt people," As if to prove her point the brunette took a step towards the blonde, however she continued, "You hurt me in the past. I am changing the future."

"But I want you Lu-Lu. I love you!" Dan declared as he reached forward to grab the blonde's hand,

"Sorry pal, she's not interested in the likes of you." A strangely familiar candy-sweet voice pipped up.

Lucy's head snaps over to the direction the voice came from, "L-Lisanna?!" She stammers, face twisted in shock.

Ignoring the confused girl, the beauty (Who's hair was a fading puke green) walked up the the brunette man.

"Listen, buddy." The blue-eyed girl spoke, "This little snake here? Not interested in you." She gestured her hands behind her to the blonde.

Lucy wanted to tell the girl to leave, yell at her for just budding into something she had no idea about. Despite wanting to do this, the blonde kept quite while Lisanna continued.

"And unless you want me to call the cops..." In a flash the girl had her phone in her slim pale hands, "I suggest you beat it."

The brunette muttered a few curse words, then he looked at the blonde who was behind Lisanna.

"I'm not letting you go so easy." He swore before walking off, angrily kicking at the dirt.

As Dan got farther and farther, the silence between the two girls grew more noticeable. Finally Lucy found her voice,

"What the hell?"

"Listen." Lisanna turned on her heels, now facing the blonde, "I still hate you, don't get me wrong." Though her words seemed true her eyes looked apologetic.

"Why would you help me? I kind of ruined your relationship and you kind of gave me a black eye." Lucy stated, giving the blue-eyed girl a wary look.

Lisanna sighed deeply, "I'm sorry about your eye okay? I was pissed off, you fucking took my boyfriend away from me so simply! My childhood friend was gone just like _that_. And he believed you! Not me, _YOU_! I knew he would but... Agh!

"Like what the hell?! I just got so mad, I knew it as soon as he started talking to you... _Oh_ it was in his eyes, he looked so damn thoughtful! It's not fair! I worked my _ass_ off as a kid trying to get him to look at me that way, and suddenly you come and steal him so easily?"

Lucy's jaw fell opened. Did this girl just apologize and then rant about how jealous of her she was? _Impossible_.

"I know I cheated on him but... He never would touch me-!" The blonde's face turned into a light blush at the new information, "He would never hold my hand, or kiss me. He rarely told me I looked nice! We could go days without talking, months without dates. I'm the type who needs an abundance of attention and love! I needed affection. I loved him but he didn't love me! It's not fair you get him so easily... After I worked so hard...

"I wanted him. Me! The worst part is you care about him too... It pisses me off! You can have him so easy, you wouldn't have to lift a finger, and yet here you are playing cutesy and not fucking getting together with him! I had to work to get him, I barely got him as a boyfriend as it was. It made me so mad..."

The blonde's eyes grew wide as Lisanna took a deep breath, recovering from her speech.

"W-what are you talking about?" Lucy stuttered, confused and shocked.

Lisanna looked at the blonde, her blue eyes were brimmed with tears and her bottom lip trembled, "I'm so jealous of you it hurts! After all _you_ didn't cheat on him, you wouldn't even have had to because he..." The blue-eyed girl choked down a sob, "I'm such a bitch to everyone, I cheated on my boyfriend because he didn't love me, I hit you because I'm jealous! I know I'm a bad person... I... I just wanted to get his affection, and now he won't even talk to me, let alone look at me. I'm trying to say I'm sorry, okay?!"

Her apology was demanding and confusing, but Lucy gave the girl sympathy, knowing she meant it.

"Lisanna, I'm not really sure what your talking about... but I accept your apology, I guess."

"I still don't like you, the whole saving you from that creep- that was because of the black eye!"

Lucy managed a small smile on her face, "Thanks Lisanna."

"Wipe the smug look off your face! I seriously don't like you! Stop smiling!" The blue-eyed girl huffed in annoyance, "You're so annoying. You just get him so easily, while I had to work my ass off for nothing. You could confess right now and he'd return the feelings you know."

However, Lucy continued to shake her head, "It's not like that Lisanna... but I guess were equal now."

"You're the one who put the dye in my shampoo, right?"

"Oh look at the time..."

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter, I wanted to rain some light on Lisanna's character because in the Manga she is such a sweetie. I don't think she's a bad person, in this story? That's up for you to decide. Should Lucy have accepted the apology? Would you have?**

 **I'd like to think I would. After that big ass speech, and the fact she did shoo off the creepy guy. SO I'm just wondering if anyone thought it would be Natsu to help Lucy out... I mean I did think about it, but Lisanna really needed a chance to fix her mistake. Yay for second chances.**

 **~R**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"You're so annoying. You just get him so easily, while I had to work my ass off for nothing. You could confess right now and he'd return the feelings you know."_

 _However, Lucy continued to shake her head, "It's not like that Lisanna... but I guess were equal now."_

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima (thanks for writing Fairy Tail and Rave Master)**

How do you tell a person you want, or in this cause, need to hang out with them... without sounding strange?

That was the current problem Natsu had. Yesterday his plan to talk to Lucy about their school project failed. But alas, there was always a new day awaiting new things, maybe today would be the lucky-

"Hey Natsu!" A familiar voice called out, "Sorry for leaving so strangely yesterday."

The pinkette turned around, coming face to face with the blonde who was swarming his thoughts moments before.

"Yo Lucy! It's fine, no big deal." His shoved his hands in his pockets, "So about the project."

The blonde girl smiled at him, "Don't fret, I got the supplies and permission. I just need you to find some pictures that relates to our topic."

"Shit really?" Ignoring the girl's glare for his language he continued, "When did you even do the stuff though?"

"During my free time, I got plenty." Lucy clarified causing the pinkette to turn his head to the side, amused.

"You got time to find- whatever it was- but can't work with me?"

Lucy's face went from cheerful to bashful, "E-eh? I didn't mean to exclude you, I just..."

"It's fine!" Natsu laughed before ruffling her hair in an affectionate manner.

"H-hey!" The blonde stammered, swatting away his hands, "Don't make me feel all bad like that!" However the pinkette just responded with another long laugh, which led to the blonde laughing along with him, unsure of what was so funny. All she knew was his laughter was contagious, the way his eyes sparkled with happiness was a lovely feeling.

"So Lucy, maybe you can tell me what our project is about after school?"

"Ah, sorry we can't. The library is closed today..."

Natsu ran a hand through his hair, "Great..."

"I would volunteer we go to my house but..." Lucy trailed off awkwardly twiddling her thumbs.

"We could go to my house?"

"Is that really okay?"

Natsu laughed, "Are you kidding? My folks are always on my case for not having smart friends- don't tell Gray or Gajeel that- but they'd be over the moon if I brought the smartest girl in school."

Lucy's face reddened, "No way I'm the smartest girl in school, Levy's grades are better than mine any day."

"Oh hey, did Levy tell you yet?" The pinkette asked

The blonde face scrunched in confusion, "Tell me what?"

"Never mind!" Natsu abruptly yelped out, "So my house after school?"

"Wait... what about Levy?"

"What about her?"

"You just..."

"I what?"

Lucy pulled her hair in frustration deciding this was going no where, "Yeah we can go to your house after school I guess."

The pinkette cheered happily just before the bell rang signalling the students needed to get to class. Bidding farewells the two teens went their separate ways.

* * *

"So," Were Lucy's first words as she cracked open the door to the roof, "Anything you want to tell me?"

The bookworm who was already sitting down, froze mid-bite.

"Ha?" Levy asked, her face paling slightly.

Lucy folded her arms over her chest, "Natsu asked me if you told me something." She paused to study the blunette's face, "What do you need to tell me Levy-chan?"

Levy dropped her face into her hands, her pale complexion turning a ruby red.

"Holy carbon radium phosphorus.." The blonde exclaimed upon seeing her friends reaction, "Tell me everything."

"You remember Gajeel right?"

"LEVY-CHAN? Are you trying to tell me what I think you are?!"

The bookworm pulled her face from her hands, her eyes meeting Lucy's.

"We may have..."

"You may have..?"

"Kinda sorta..."

"Kinda sorta...?!"

Not being able to hold the intense look of her friend, Levy looked away.

"Kissed."

Lucy sat silently sat down in front of the blunette, her face seeming indifferent.

"Lu... Lu-chan?" The bookworm squeaked out nervously, moving her hand towards to her friend.

Suddenly Lucy's indifferent expression changed. Her usual calm demeanor shattered, her mouth breaking into a wide smile, eyes sparkling with question. Grabbing the blunette by the shoulders- which earned a squeak- the blonde excitedly shook her back and forth.

"LEVY-CHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

Not feeling awkward anymore, Levy decided to give more detail. "Okay, it was more of a make-out session. And he took me out on a kinda-date."

"Oh my gosh. Oh my mother flipping turkey sandwich-"

"Did you eat breakfast?"

The blonde shook her head quickly "Nope." She replied, taking no time to snatch the turkey sandwich out of her dear friends hands.

"Hey!" Levy shouted out, but was quickly interrupted by the blonde girl.

"LEVY-CHAN YOU TWO WOULD MAKE SUCH CUTE BABIES!"

It was as if roles had switched. This time it was Levy would was bashfully listening to her friend squeal about her romance life.

"Lu-chan...!" The girl whined, trying to get the girl to stop.

Lucy simply ignored her silent plee, "How could I have not noticed? You two are practically already like a married couple! Holy carbon... Holy carbon radium phosphorus!" The blonde girl took deep breaths in-between her sentences. "I swear, you two are my OTP! BUT-" Lucy paused for dramatic affect, leaving the bookworm to trail on the sudden 'but', "I WANT TO SPEAK PROPERLY TO THIS BASTARD BECAUSE IF HE EVER HURTS YOU-"

The blonde was cut off by Levy whines once again.

"Lu-chan!" She cried out, smacking her hand over her friends mouth, "Nothing official yet! You need to be patient!"

"S-sorry..." The blonde muttered, trying her best to talk under the hand covering her mouth.

Levy removed her hand and sighed, "Geez, did you have to be so loud?"

Lucy smirked back to her friend, "Oh but of course! How else could I find such a sweet and lovely time to give you your own medicine."

"Lu-chan..." The blunette whined, realizing this was the first time of many.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry for 1.) The long wait, 2.) The short chapter, and 3.) The long author's note down here.**

 **First of all I have no excuse for not writing and publishing for this. So I will tell you all the truth because you guys leave such nice reviews I feel like it's only right. So first of all, I had major writers block for what to do next, and I'm still not out of it. My anxiety on this story has been really high for the fact I feel I'm not writing a good story for you all to read. I tell myself this is the first story I've posted and stuck with so long... but I feel as if I could write better stories.**

 **Honestly, for this story I knew I was using the periodic table, and I knew Natsu was going to be popular. I knew Lucy was going to be more of a nerd, along with her really supportive friend Levy (who yes I did plan on giving a little relationship). I knew these things for sure, and that was enough for me to do the little summary. A few months later I came to the conclusion I need something to happen and threw in Lisanna as the bad guy, playing the bitchy girlfriend, but that felt so cliche and I really wanted to see how everyone would react if Lisanna apologized in a sense.**

 **But of course that left me out for a bad guy. I do have something planned, but I'm a little scared to write it. I think it's a good idea, but I don't know I can do it justice. I'm also very sorry if this story has been a little all over the place. I started it with no end-game, no middle, just one simple idea. That's all it takes to start a story, but it kind of leaves me in this spot were I don't know what to do... I promise my next story will be better put together and edited more nicely.**

 **I hope I finish this story, I really want to. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated and I hope you guys can bare with me while I struggle with the plot a little bit. Hopefully I'll have at least, and this is the very least, two more chapters next month.**

 **Thanks for being so kind and leaving such sweet reviews you guys, it really makes me want to try for this story.**

 **~R**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _Levy removed her hand and sighed, "Geez, did you have to be so loud?"_

 _Lucy smirked back to her friend, "Oh but of course! How else could I find such a sweet and lovely time to give you your own medicine."_

 _"Lu-chan..." The blunette whined, realizing this was the first time of many._

 **Disclaimer (+ side note): Hiro Mashima wrote FairyTail not me / please read the authors note for this chapter!**

This was probably the worst timing Natsu could think of.

But the teen boy just couldn't get the simple thought out of his head. He couldn't answer it, or understand it. Why did the blonde girl next to him look so attractive? Why did he want her to come to his house so badly, why'd he want her to meet her to meet his mom and dad? Further more, why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

Frankly he has no damn clue. His mind swarmed as he tried shooing the strange thoughts away. They were foreign in his brain, to even think about someone so much...

Wasn't that something a boyfriend would do? Thinking back, he never had his mind overwhelmed by Lisanna. For a moment he felt wrong, did he... was he thinking about Lucy like this when he was still dating the short white haired girl? But he quickly shook away the thought. He didn't want dwell anymore on what happened with Lisanna, it was in the past.

Still, he couldn't put his finger on what was going on with his thoughts. Of course there was the blunt voice in his head saying 'You like her dumbass' but he would drain it out before his face could turn any frightening shade of red.

"Luce..." The boy said out loud, his eyes moving down to the blonde walking next to him.

"Hm?" She asked back with a simple hum, her honey brown eyes looking up towards him.

For a moment, he got lost in her eyes. It was like a puzzle, he was usually so good at reading people but... she was like a maze with no start or finish. Trying to figure out what was going through her head was like hitting dead ends over and over.

Realizing he had been staring the pinkette coughed and looked forward, "You know a lot about-" He cut himself off, just what was he planning to ask her? _You know a lot about love right?_ Stupid! He shouldn't just randomly ask something like that. But then how could he find out? And who was better to ask then the person occupying his thoughts. "You know a lot about, ahem, love right? Being a writer and all."

The blonde's mouth snapped open, forming an almost oval shape. "Er.. well..."

Natsu quickly cut her off, "Its for a friend, not me!" He ran to the nearest cliche, the easiest out. Making up a friend to get answers.

"O-oh..." She almost sounded disappointed, but her eyes stayed hidden and he wasn't able to tell if she was. "Well I-I guess. Why?"

"..." Natsu hesitated, his eyes on the path in front of them, "They can't stop thinking about someone."

Lucy turned her head, so she too was looking ahead. "Sorry," She mumbled, her cheeks still red from his earlier question, "Can you explain a little more?"

"My friend, he recently has been hanging out with this girl. He thinks she's really nice... and pretty." He snicked a glance to the blonde, hoping she didn't catch his white lie.

"..." The blonde nodded her head, as if willing him to continue. She showed no sign of figuring out his small lie.

"But it's not normal for him to think that... he thinks girls can be nice looking- sure- but he finds her..." Natsu trailed off, unable to find the right word.

Luckily, it seemed Lucy had a vocabulary full, "Prepossessing." She offered. The word was new to the pinkette, and his face must have given it away because the blonde sighed after looking up at him, "It means finding their appearance attractive."

"No your-!" Natsu stopped himself again, " _She's_ so much more to him that just...", his eyes met Lucy's brown ones once again. He was getting so fired up over this, it wasn't that she was just a pretty face... she was more. A lot more.

"Enchanting."

The word was like the missing puzzle piece to a two-thousand word puzzle. The relief washed over the pinkette as the word seemed perfect.

"Yeah. Enchanting... he finds her enchanting. Amazing, delightful, adorable, lovely..."

The blonde next to him could feel her face heating up as he spoke so passionately while staring at her. She almost felt he was talking about her.

"So he likes her?" She asked the question that loomed in her mind

Natsu froze, as if his feet glued to the ground. "I-I don't know."

"Well he thinks so highly of her..."

"But their friends!"

"Natsu, I doubt your friend finds you adorable and lovely."

That struck Natsu as odd. He hadn't thought of it that way. True he didn't find any of his other friends enchanting or what not. He enjoyed their company and he could probably say good things about them but... it was different.

"That's... true."

"So he likes her? Tell me a little more."

Natsu swallowed, his feet began to move again. "Well... he loves her eyes. He wants to always be around her..." The more he said the more obvious is felt.

"Natsu?" The blonde asked, gaining the pinkette's attention

"Yea, Lucy?" Their eyes met again. Lucy's brown eyes were serious, slightly humored as she spoke slowly to him.

"Your friend likes the girl. He should accept it and decide what to do next." Natsu lingered on her every word. She was unknowingly telling him that he liked her and he should figure out what to do about it. Wanting a last bit of advice from her, the pinkette opened his mouth.

"So what should he do?"

"Find out if he likes her."

"Then what?"

"Well... I don't really know their situation, but if they both really like each-other, most people date."

Natsu took a long breath before repeating, "They should date?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, "So how come your friend hasn't figured this out yet?"

The pinkette gave her a sheepish smile before looking ahead of them, "He's kinda dense. She is too though."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I really wanted to do this for a while and made an entire chapter about it so yay.**

 **I wrote some stuff I really wanted to be in my author's note before I even wrote the chapter, so without further ado;**

 **x-X-x**

 **WOAH WHAT IS THIS? I'll explain to you what I mean...  
I wrote this before the story, and I don't know if that's common for other people but I never do this. However my inspiration for this chapter is from you guys. Everyone who left supportive reviews- thank you. Those two words can not express how thankful I am. I actually started crying because the words you guys sent to me, not only in reviews but those who PMed me, were so touching and thougtful I decided I needed to make this author's note right now at 3:43 am.**

 **[To; cookie. panda-roo] This isn't the first time your review made me smile. First of all, thank you for supporting me as much as you have, thank you for reading my story. Thank you for encouraging me to continue since the very beginning. I really appreciate it, from the bottom of my heart.**

 **[To; WelcomeToTheAnimeParade] Your words are really supportive to hear, the fact you used the periodic table words made my heart warm up. I am lucky to have amazing people like you read my story. Thank you for reading, I promise I'll be updating.**

 **[To; Rainbowpoptartcat] This makes me really hopeful as of getting out of my writers block, thanks for encouraging me and reading since the very beginning, I hope you know how much it means to me that you've stayed with me for so long and still support me.**

 **[To; Evilneko101] Thank you so much for reading and supporting me and the story, I'm super glad you like. I'll make sure to keep going at it, so thank you for pushing me to want to continue.**

 **[To; FuckingAwesome123] Your name is fucking awesome first off lol. Thanks for actually taking the time to read the author note, even though you normally don't. The encouragement you gave me brought tears to my eyes, and your right bad reviews do make us writers want to do better :)**

 **[To; deathwave1] I'm really glad you liked the part where Lisanna gets a second chance. Thank you so much for reading and supporting me with my writers block problem, I'm still working it out, but hopefully I'll get new chapters out for you to read ^^**

 **[To; ThatWeirdGirlOverThere] OK by now I'm crying and your comment literately put the biggest smile on my face. The advice you gave me is very useful and I'm using it right now for my next chapter (technically this one). I promise to not forget about updating, how could I?**

 **[To; FairyTailLife] By now I'm crying and smiling and all mushy and this really stood out to me as well. Thank you for being that encouraging to someone you don't know much about, and the fact you as well know what it's like to deal with anxiety made your review shine out and really mean a great length to me. Thanks for reading and supporting me, you gave me strength to choose the idea for this chapter.**

 **[To; Gothazon] You too have been here since the first few chapters (yes I notice these things x3). Thank you for being so kind and giving me the motivation to continue, I truly appreciate it.**

 **Special Thanks To Those Who Took The Time To Pm Me.**

Ace of Black Hearts * MayleeLynn64 * Rainbow Bullet * forever and eternal


	12. Chapter 12

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"Yeah," Lucy nodded, "So how come your friend hasn't figured this out yet?"_

 _The pinkette gave her a sheepish smile before looking ahead of them, "He's kinda dense. She is too though."_

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima wrote FairyTail, but you already knew that.**

"I should probably tell you something before we go in." The pinkette said to Lucy as they stood in front of the door to a charming house. The house was easily nicer looking than Lucy's, you could tell from the outside that whoever lived inside was a warm person. _Kinda like Natsu,_ Lucy thought before shaking her head.

"Ha?" Lucy asked, "Don't tell me your a serial killer."

Natsu's face broke into a grimace, "Eh? No!" He shook his head in denial before speaking again, "It's just... My family is a little, well-"

Before the pinkette could finish the front door swung open, revealing an older and taller version of Natsu.

"Ha! I thought I heard yapping out here!" He laughed loudly before his eyes landed on the blonde next to Natsu, "GRANDEENEY GET OUT HERE!" He shouted over his shoulder upon seeing the young woman. Turning back to Lucy he stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Igneel Dragneel, this brat's father. I approve."

Lucy tilted her head confused as she shook his hand, _He approves...?_ However next to her, the younger pinkette groaned.

"Dad no it's not..."

He was once again cut off, but this time by an older female. Her hair was a soothing baby blue and her eyes were a kind and twinkling gray.

"Oh my!" The older woman exclaimed, wiping her hands on her apron, "Natsu brought a girl home! And she's so cute!" The blue haired woman turned to Natsu, "Does this mean you moved past Lisanna? Have you two made up like I told you too?"

Natsu groaned and Lucy felt herself blushing, "Mooom." The pinkette whined, "I told you to drop it and this is Lucy. She's my _friend_."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy said politely, bowing her head.

Grandeeney clasped her hands together with joy, "Oh and she has good manners too!" The older woman swooned.

Natsu groaned again before grabbing the blonde's wrist and pulling her into the house. To both of their surprise Gajeel was sitting at the dining table next to a small junior high aged girl with dark blue hair.

"Gajeel?" Lucy wondered aloud the same moment the black haired male spoke "Bunny girl?"

Instantly the blonde's face broke out into a smirk, "You don't plan on leading on my best friend do you?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice, sending chills down the males back.

Gajeel paled, "N-No.."

"Good." The blonde smiled warmly.

"Er.." Gajeel scratched the back of his head, "But what are you doing here? Salamander confess or something?"

Natsu sputtered, "No you metal eating idiot!" He shouted, "She came here to work on a project with me. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Grandeeney invited me and Metalicana over for grub."

The pinkette sighed, "Great."

"Uhm... Hi, I'm sorry for interrupting but my name is Wendy. I'm Natsu-nii's little sister." The blue haired girl spoke timidly to Lucy.

The blonde only returned with a smile, "Hi Wendy, I'm Lucy a friend of his. You seem really sweet, I hope we get along."

Wendy's cheeks became flushed with embarrassment as she smiled brightly, "Yes, me too!"

"Cool, so everyone's met?" Natsu butted in, "Good, let's go work on the project Luce."

Lucy sighed, "How is your little sister so much more polite than you?" From the table she could hear Wendy giggle and Gajeel snort.

"Not you too..." Natsu whined as he dragged away the blonde.

"Heh, just kidding." She laughed, following him up the carpeted stairs and into his room. "Your house is really nice." She complimented

Natsu laughed, "I guess. Once dad got back it was kind of his way of saying sorry."

"Once dad got back?"

"Yeah, he left for a year back when I was in Junior high." He paused before, "Gajeel's dad, Metalicana and him went somewhere... or something. Came back with a lot of money and a billion apologies. I'm just glad he's back, ya know?"

Lucy stared at the pinkette, "Aren't you angry?"

"I was... but Lisanna told me I should accept his apology and move past it. She was there for me when he was gone."

"Natsu..."

"She really used to be different you know?" Natsu sighed, "Sometime this year something changed, the beginning of the year she always wanted to go out and hold hands... but then suddenly she was fine with how we usually were again. Didn't even think about... well you know."

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Re-opening them she spoke slowly, "Natsu, I know I'm the last person who should tell you this... But she really did like you and... She wishes you the best." The blonde paused before adding, "She's sorry Natsu."

The pinkette gave the girl next to him a strange look, "What? Do you always defend people who punch you?"

Lucy laughed lightly, "Jealousy makes people do crazy things, I guess. No but... She apologized to me."

"I see... So could we talk about something else?"

"Yeah sure. I didn't know you had a sister."

Natsu laughed this time, "Yeah she normally doesn't come up in conversations."

"She's super cute... What happened to you?"

"Pfft, whatever I know I'm hot." Natsu scoffed

"Mhm sure, Natsu."

"H-Hey!"

"You believe whatever you want."

"Your mean, Lucy!"

The blonde let out the laughter she was holding in, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

* * *

"Natsu, we got dinner ready down here!" Grandeeney's voice called from downstairs, snapping the two teens out of their current project. Teaching Natsu bad words via the periodic table.

"Alright!" He yelled back before turning back to the blonde who was standing up, "So just once more-"

"Fluorine uranium carbon potassium is-"

"Fuck." The pinkette cut her off with a sly smile.

Shooting a glare down at him she nodded, "Yes, if you want to be blunt."

Natsu laughed and stood up as well, "Hey why are you packing your stuff up?" He asked noticing as she put her books back in her bag.

"Hm? I'm going home." She answered simply, not understanding where he was coming from.

"But..."

Lucy shook her head, "I don't want to impose or anything."

"I don't think my mom will let you of the door unless you eat here..."

That turned out to be true. Lucy was currently being guided the the dinner table, her backpack in the hands of Grandeeney.

"I-I don't want to intrude-" The blonde sputtered

"Nonsense! I already made another plate for you, plus when will my son bring another pretty well-mannered girl to my house?"

"Hey!" The pinkette wasn't far behind them, his hands behind his head as he followed them into the dining room.

Wendy too seemed to want the blonde to stay longer, "Lucy-san, you're staying for dinner?"

"I-I..."

"Of course she is!" Igneel butted in, a wide smile on his face. Next to him sat an older male who bared similar features to Gajeel.

"Y-You must be Metalicana." Lucy spoke after Grandeeney managed to per-sway her stay.

"Yes I am, why? Do you know my idiot son here too?" That earned a 'Hey!' from Gajeel who was seated next to Natsu.

Lucy let a small smile play on her lips, "As a matter of fact, I do. You should ask him about a blunette girl named Levy."

Gajeel just so happened to choke on his food at the blonde's words.

"O-Oi Bunny Girl how 'bout you tell us about you and Salamander."

This time it was Natsu who choked on his food, causing his parents to smirk and his little sisters eyes to grow with excitement

"Natsu-nii you're dating Lucy-san? Really?" Her face baring a hopeful expression.

"N-No!" Lucy spoke up, "We're just friends."

"Yeah..." Natsu agreed in a quiet voice.

Grandeeney peered at the two, "But your going to date, right?"

"MOM!"

* * *

"Thank you so much for having me over." Lucy said for the tenth time, bowing her head again to the older woman.

"Oh nonsense, please come anytime." Grandeeney laughed, handing the blonde her backpack, "If you'd like you could even stay the night!"

Lucy choked on her spit, _these people were too nice._ "S-sorry but I have to be getting back home now."

"Maybe next time!" Igneel chimed in from the kitchen, his face stuffed with freshly baked cookies.

"Please take these!" Wendy added, handing Lucy a small container of the cookies they had made.

Lucy smiled at the girl, "Thank you so much Wendy! It was nice to meet you," She moved her head up to look at the other people in the house, "All of you."

"Ah, thanks for telling me about Levy," Metalicana said, placing a firm hand on Gajeel's shoulder.

"No problem." She grinned, "I'll be going now, thank you again."

"Shouldn't Natsu walk the girl home?" Metalicana added as Lucy walked towards the door.

Natsu paled as both his parents towered over him, "Yes, your very right Metalicana!" Grandeeney smiled, pushing Natsu towards the blonde.

"R-Really it's fine-"

"Nonsense!" Igneel laughed, "Natsu can walk you home, he needs to take Happy for a walk anyways."

As if on que, a blue cat ran over to the pinkette boy. Wait, why was the cat blue? And why should Natsu walk a cat? Lucy sweatdropped at the thoughts.

"They aren't going to take no for an answer." Gajeel piped in, his eyes not leaving the television. Natsu sighed and opened the door, letting Lucy walk out first.

"They really aren't." He confirmed when the blonde gave him a dubious look.

"O-oh, well er, thank you then." She said as they walked down the front porch.

The two walked in silence, not sure if it was awkward of comfortable, for the next ten minutes. Both of their minds re-thinking the past evening. Eventually Lucy spoke up,

"I like your family, they're nice."

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, but they're pretty annoying sometimes too."

"That's what family is for, to annoy the living hydrogen out of you."

This caused the pinkette to laugh before, "Hey... can you tell me more about your mom?" He could feel the blonde stiffen next to him, "Not if you don't want to I mean."

A few moments of silent passed before the blonde spoke.

"She was an astronomer. You see back then, before I came here, in Junior High and Elementary school my family was well off. We lived in a big house and she used to take me to the garden at night and teach me all about the stars.

"But when I was in the seventh grade she got really sick, and then she passed away. After that my dad lost the business and we had to move with whatever money we had left. That was around the beginning of freshman year when we moved here, I joined a different school but... Things happened, and then I joined FairyTail Academy around the middle-end of the year.

"My mom... she was really pretty, really nice and well-mannered too. She always had this smile that just made you feel..." Lucy trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Enchanted?" Natsu said, his eyes staring directly at the path in front of them.

"..." Lucy nodded silently, her heart beginning to beat rapidly. "When she passed away I guess it was hard for my dad to look at me. I've been told I'm her spitting image. So for a while my dad would avoid me, but that didn't work out very well, just a lot of fights. Then when this thing happened at my old school and I moved to FTA, well he just started drinking and crying. He'll just sit on the couch and stare at the television, he's like a child when he drinks. He really loved my mom. I know he cares about me too. He's just a little broken."

"What... What happened at your old school?" The same feeling he got when he first went to her house suddenly washed over him. He felt like he was suddenly walking on eggshells, like this topic wasn't supposed to be brought up.

"I, uh, don't really want to talk about it." Her response was different than last time. Maybe it was because she was growing used to Natsu and didn't mind him trying to know more about her. Her voice was low and soft, kind of bitter sweet.

"Sorry, never mind that." He realized they had reached her house once the words left his mouth. He hadn't realized how long they'd been talking, and he'd forgotten about the blue cat that was walking silently next to him. "Hey I don't think I've introduced you to Happy."

"... You named you cat Happy?" She asked, remembering Igneel telling him to take the cat for a walk. "And why is he blue... and why does he go for walks?"

"Yes I did, I dyed him blue because he's special, and he has an abundance of energy so we take him on walks."

The blonde bent down to pet the feline, who in return, rubbed it's face into her hand purring.

"I think he likes you." Natsu stated to fill the silence,

Lucy looked up at him with a smile, "He must have good taste then." She joked playfully.

Natsu spoke without thinking his mind lost in her unreadable eyes, "Yeah he must."

Some type of emotion swirled in her chocolate colored eyes for moment, Natsu realized that had happened before many times. It felt like he decoding the lock to figure her out.

The blonde coughed awkwardly, shifting her gaze away from his. She wasn't expecting THAT as a reply.

"So... I should go." She mumbled, standing up. Natsu suddenly was brought back to the reality they were in front of her house.

"Right." He said, "I should start heading back too."

Neither of them moved.

"I... Uhm, thanks. For inviting me over I mean." Lucy said, her cheeks with a tint of pink.

"Yeah, I think my family likes you more than me." Natsu joked causing the blonde to laugh slightly.

"Bye Natsu." She said waving her hand before turning around and walking up the driveway to her house.

"Bye..." He said quietly, watching as she opened the front door and stepped in. Once the door shut he slowly turned around and began the walk home. Next to him the blue cat meowed.

"What is it, Happy? Did you like her?" The cat meowed in response. Natsu chuckled softly, "Well, that makes to of us."

* * *

 **Ugh you guys are nice. Like you all ate spoonfuls of sugar for breakfast I swear. So let me just lay down how my morning went yesterday  
(Cause it's currently 1:37am)**

 **Basically I didn't go to bed until 7am that day, and I was hungry so I ask one of my friends "Cereal or Oatmeal?" And then it all just ended up with me trying to make oatmeal (I suck at cooking) and failing. (I don't even like oatmeal) So basically I eat this crappy oatmeal while half dead and then walk back upstairs and crash. I remembered none of it, my friend ever so kindly told me all about it thought ; - ;**

 **Anyways hope you all enjoyed the chap. See ya guys next time.**

 **~R**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"What is it, Happy? Did you like her?" The cat meowed in response. Natsu chuckled softly, "Well, that makes to of us."_

 **A FairyTail Au / Natsu x Lucy**

* * *

The blonde tapped the pencil against her chin. Her eyes were currently studying something outside of the window, instead of the chemistry teacher who was currently talking about the up-coming projects.

"-And so your project will be due this Wednesday. I hope you've complete your projects by now," Mr. Clive proceed to laugh haughtily as he announce he wouldn't hesitate to fail everyone and anyone who didn't complete the project. "So Today we are choosing what order everyone will go in. Natsu and Lucy, you asked me to go last so you will." A series of groans were heard from the students as glares were directed to the blonde and pinkette. _Ha, snooze you loose._ Lucy thought with a smirk.

After realizing the class was going to spend the rest of the day choosing when they'd go, the blonde decided to tune out and close her eyes. She imagined herself out doors. A freshly bloomed tree overhead, the warm sun on her skin, the lush grass tickling her hands and arms. She could almost hear the birds-

 _Thwack._

Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance as a light object hit her head. _Seriously?_ Thought the blonde as she ignored the disturbance. Where were we? Ah right, she could almost heard the birds chirping as if they'd caught a worm, she could imagine-

 _Thwack._

The blonde's chocolate brown eyes snapped open, meeting a very mischievous pair of dark onyx ones. Natsu was turned around in his chair, very obviously being the one who was disturbing Lucy.

"Now that we have that out of the way." Gildarts said, before sliding down to his desk, "I'm tired of you brats, you can have the rest of this period to talk among yourselves. Just keep it down." And then the pinkette started talking.

"Yo, Lucy! Wendy wants-" But the deadly aura the blonde was giving off seemed enough to make him stop.

"I was ever so peacefully daydreaming when suddenly-" Lucy picked up the pieces of paper the pinkette threw at her, tossing them at his face, "Those stupid papers hit me!" The blonde sighed, knowing it was no use to try to go back to the peaceful state she was interrupted from.

"R-right... Sorry about that." Natsu nervously said as he scratched the back of his head, "So... Wendy wants you to come over, Grandeeney and Igneel too." He laughed before continuing, "I guess they like you or something."

Lucy was shocked, had she really made that much of an impression?

"Really?" The blonde asked, "They like me?"

"I guess."

"And what about you?"

Natsu choked on his spit, "W-what?"

"Haha!" The blonde has a satisfied look on her face. "No need to get so flustered, I was only joking." She teased.

"Right." Natsu sighed, averting her gaze.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" The blunette girl called out to her blonde friend as the door to the roof swung open.

Hey Levy-chan." Lucy greeted back.

The small bookworm stood up and placed her hands on the blondes shoulders.

"I have figured something important out." Levy declared, her eyes starring seriously into Lucy's.

"Eh? What is it?"

"You are incredibly dense." With that the bookworm plopped back down on the ground.

Lucy stood frozen for a minute, trying to understand what just occurred

"Ehhhh?" The blonde plopped down next to the blunette, "Levy-chan what the heck are you saying?"

Lucy herself got better scores than Levy, but only by a few points or so. Still,

"Lu-chan, im sorry, but your incredibly dense!" Levy paused to look at her blonde friend, "Your my best friend and I love you, but you dense."

"But what am I so dense about?" The blonde tucked her hair that hung in front of her face behind her ear, "You could at least tell me!"

The bookworm sighed, "I think it's for you to find out Lu-chan..." But upon seeing her friends disappointed face the blunette sighed, "Fine, I'll give you one hint and that's it."

"Thank you Levy-chan!"

"Chemistry."

"..."

There was a long silence as Lucy looked at her friend with a dumbfound expression.

"B-but chemistry is one of my best subjects!" Lucy finally shouted, "I've only ever had an A in it!"

Levy sweat dropped, "No it's not the class itself..."

"Then what... do you think Natsu is making me denser?" The bookworms eyes lit up at the pinkettes name, but dulled as the blonde finished the sentence.

"No. I already gave you the hint, no more clues."

"But Levy-chan I don't understand!"

* * *

"Natsu you missed a spot." The older man laughed evilly as the pinkette scrubbed the desks.

"Oi I don't see you helping old man!" He shot back, only to receive a glare.

Gildarts put his feet on his desk, "I didn't piss the gym teacher off."

"I didn't even do anything." Natsu mumbled bitterly.

"Really?" Gildarts inquired, "I remember hearing you gave him a bloody nose after he tried to break you and Gray up from a fight."

The pinkette threw the towel down, "This is stupid! That ice bastard didn't even get any punishment."

"He didn't give a teacher a bloody nose."

Natsu scoffed before returning to his table cleaning duty. Silence wavered through the room, the only sounds were Natsu's quiet grumbles and the sound of pages being flipped.

"You know, I didn't think you and Miss. Heartfilia would get along so well." The older man spoke after he finished reading his magazine.

Natsu looked up towards the man, "Are you telling me you put us together so we'd fail?!"

Gildarts laughed sheepishly, "Well..."

"Your horrible."

"Oi! Respect your teachers boy."

"Fine," Natsu gave a small bow, "Your horrible, Mr. Clive."

"You should be thanking me!" Gildarts said, "I put you with one of the smartest girl's in class."

Natsu groaned, "I made myself look like a complete idiot."

Gildarts laughed loudly once more, "I thought she might get'cha to pay attention in class."

"What class do you teach again?" Natsu smirked, leaning over the table

"Why you-" The brown haired man took a deep breath, "That fact that wasn't even a joke a few weeks ago..." Gildarts wiped away an imaginary tear, "Anyways Like I was saying, I'm surprised to see how much you actually worked on this, pft, it's almost like you like Lucy."

Suddenly Natsu was coughing violently.

"You don't mean to tell me...?" The chemistry teacher looked at the blushing Natsu with shock, "How come you have time to go around liking girls but you can't remember the periodic table?!"

"Oh fluorine uranium carbon potassium you."

"LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, Like i already said idk when I'll be able to update. Thanks for all the reviews though!**

 **Summer is coming up... what's this spell for Natsu and Lucy, and what about their friends.**

 **Sneak prev into the upcoming chapters,**

 _"My dad... he hasn't been home lately."_

 _"Happy birthday Lucy!"_

 _"So your the girl Natsu wouldn't shut up about, nice to meet you."_

 _"What do you mean you and Gajeel aren't together, together?"_

 _"Hey, do you mind staying a little longer?"_

 _"I think someone's following me..."_

 **All the dialogue above should not be read together, these are all snip bits of different events.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"Oh fluorine uranium carbon potassium you."_

 _"LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!"_

 **A FairyTail Au / Natsu x Lucy**

* * *

The blonde girl groaned for what seemed to be the twentieth time.

"Natsu! We're going to be late at this rate." She whined, tugging the blankets off her lazy friend.

"Noo." The pink haired teenager wailed, burying his face into his pillows, "Who even let you in my room?!"

Lucy let out a tired sigh, "Your sister. Now come on, get up!"

"Since when did you become such great friends with my family?" Natsu muttered into his pillow, ignoring the blonde girl who was trying to tug him off his bed by his feet. Though he knew she wouldn't answer it, he really wanted to know. Sometimes he would come home and see Lucy helping his little sister, Wendy, with her homework. Not to mention the time he and her came over to finish the details on their project, and Grandeeney literally forced Lucy to taste test her lemon squares. To think he just introduced her to his family two weeks ago...

"Ugh, your so heavy!" The blonde's voice snapped the teenage boy out of his thoughts.

"Your the heavy one." He countered, well knowing it would tick her off.

Lucy crossed her arms, "I could just get Grandeeney to wake you up."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

Natsu took his head out of his pillow to glare at the girl, "I'd like to see you try."

"You don't think I will?" Lucy scoffed when the pinkette shook his head 'no'. "Fine then!" The blonde turned on her heels and began her way out of the room.

"O-oi, wait!" Realizing she wasn't bluffing, Natsu quickly jumped out of his bed and pulled the girl back into his room by her waist.

"H-hey!" Lucy's face automatically turned a few different shades of red, "What do you think your doing?!" She yelled at him as he tossed her on his bed and slammed his door shut. He was leaning against his door like he was trying to keep something out.

"Saving my life!" The pinkette said seriously, not catching what the blonde meant.

From downstairs they could hear Grandeeney's voice,

"Everything alright up there? Do I need to wake him up, Lucy?"

The pinkette paled at the devilish smirk that was on the blondes face as she sat upright on his bed.

"Don't you dare..."

Lucy took a long breath, "GRAND-!" She was quickly cut off by a tanned hand covering her mouth. "MWHH?!"

"EVERYTHING IS FINE. I'M UP, I'M UP!" Natsu yelled over his shoulder, next to him the blonde sweat dropped slightly. "You're evil." He declared shortly after, his hand still covering the blonde's mouth.

"Smmmffh!" Lucy slowly pry-ed his hand away from her face, "Yuck! Your hands taste like salt and sweat."

"Do you wish to bring me death?" Natsu asked flabbergasted.

Waving a hand in a dismissive manner the blonde gave him a glare, "That's no way to treat a lady by the way!"

"Says the one who almost killed me!"

"She wouldn't have killed you, stop over exaggerating."

Natsu sank down to his floor in defeat, covering his face with his hands.

"N-Natsu?" The blonde leaned over to see the pinkette sprawl across the floor, "HEY! DON'T GO BACK TO BED!"

* * *

"I don't understand why your so chipper in the morning." Natsu whined as the blonde next to him skipped happily.

"I normally am not, but your mom makes the best pancakes." She hummed happily.

The pinkette groaned, "I almost died this morning, and your thinking about pancakes?"

"You did not almost die, and yes I am."

"What was with the whole 'coming to my house to wake me up' thing anyways?"

Lucy almost tripped, "W-what? Is it that strange...?"

"Uhm, well... Kind of."

"S-sorry your sister just called me and said you planned on staying home all day."

Natsu stopped walking, "So...?"

Lucy turned half way around, "Wait, you were going to stay home?"

"Well..."

"Seriously? You can just... not go to school if you don't want to?"

Natsu looked at the blonde weirdly, "Haven't you ever ditched school?"

"..."

"You haven't?!"

Lucy turned back around so her back was facing him, "I doubt many people do!"

However the pinkette wasn't listening.

"You've never ditched school? Why?"

"Why?" The blonde felt bewildered, "It's against the rules to ditch school!"

Nastu blinked, "What happened to the master prankster? Isn't breaking into people's houses illegal?"

"T-That was a one time thing!" Lucy huffed, "It was for the greater good!"

"Who are you? Robin Hood?"

Lucy shot him a glare, "I was just trying to help you out."

"I'm not complaining about it!" He quickly defended himself, "But if you can do something like steal someones food and replace it all with sardines..."

"Is it really that bad I haven't ditched before?"

"Not really, but I think I know how to solve our problem."

Lucy paled, "No. I know what your thinking and no way- we are not ditching school the day before we have to present our project!"

"Aw, come on Luce!" The pinkette whined, "We already have everything ready, lets have some fun before we have to present the thing."

"Natsu, no!"

"Lucy..."

"No!"

"Come on!"

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, "There is no way I am ditching school with you the day before a major project."

* * *

"I cannot believe you dragged me here." Lucy said with utter disbelief.

What ended up happening is as the two got closer to the school, and as Natsu's whining got louder and louder...

 _The blonde turned on her heels annoyed. They were merely a few steps from the front of the school, you could see students shuffling to meet their friends or go to their classes. However, Natsu would not shut up about how they could still leave._

 _"Natsu," Lucy began, finally snapping from his constant whining. "The only way you will ever get me to ditch school is if you dragged me by force!"_

It was a joke, of course. Who in their right mind would actually drag someone away from school?

Wasn't that some type of kidnapping...?

Nonetheless, Natsu didn't seem to think this as he dragged her all the back to the bus stop. And when she refused to get on the bus, he simply picked her up and put her over his shoulder like it was nothing.

Imagine seeing that on your way to work.

One woman actually stopped Natsu, looking bewildered at the pair.

 _"What on Earth are you doing?! Can't you see she wants to be put down?" The elder woman scolded him, shocking both Natsu and Lucy._

 _However the pinkette quickly rebounded, "Sorry ma'am, I think your reading the situation wrong."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"This is actually my girlfriend, she got blisters from wearing these uncomfortable shoes when we went to dinner last night." Natsu paused, checking to see if the older woman was buying it- which she was, "She kept saying her feet hurt but refused to let me help her, and this brings us to our current situation. She's just a little stubborn."_

 _Lucy scoffed at the last part, to which Natsu just tightened his grip on her waist. It was enough to make her squirm in discomfort._

 _"H-hey!" She shouted finally, "That's not true! I'm able to walk just fine, put me down right now!"_

 _Alas, the older woman was completely sold by that point, "Oh my, well aren't you a nice boyfriend! My bad, have a nice day then."_

And this brings us to Natsu and Lucy sitting at a small food joint probably an hour away from their school.

"Oh come on," Natsu laughed, his mouth full of food. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Y-You carried me onto a bus!"

"What else was I supposed to do? You weren't just going to get on."

Lucy's face burned red, "That doesn't mean you just pick me up like a rag doll!"

"Your kind of heavier than a rag doll."

"Your such an arsenic sulfur! You wouldn't know how to treat a lady if your life depended on it."

Natsu scoffed, "Why would my life depend on that? And I'm not an ass."

"You are too!" Lucy argued, "And it's a figure of speech, idiot."

"Oi, why are you always calling me names? It's not nice!"

"Your the not nice one."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"E-excuse me..." Their waiters voice cut in, "Your bill."

"Oh right, here." Natsu handed the waiter a twenty before standing up and dusting off his uniform.

"Hold on, isn't that Fairy Tail Academy's uniform?"

The two teens froze in their stop as the waiter gave them a glare,

"You two are supposed to be in school right now!"

It only took two seconds for Natsu to grab Lucy's hand and jump over the railing that parted the side walk from the restaurant.

"RUN LUCY!" The pinkette yelled, his tone playful.

Getting caught up in the moment, the blonde quickly snatched her bag and allowed her friend to help her over the railing.

"WAIT! HOLD IT YOU TWO!" The waiter yelled, trying to get around their table to chase after them.

"Go go go!" Lucy yelled as soon as her feet landed on the side walk. Together, the two of them raced down the streets laughing.

After ten minutes of trying to loose the waiter, the two found an alley way to sneak through.

"I'm pretty sure this goes straight to the other street." The pinkette said as he pointed his hand to the narrow space.

Lucy was out of breath, and her sides hurt from laughing. "S-sure." She sighed out, trying to catch her breath, "Whatever you say."

They began walking towards the alley way when they heard shouting,

"Hey, have you seen a pink-haired boy with blonde girl?" It was the waiter. Lucy groaned,

"Natsu, we're going to get caught because of your hair! Don't you have a hoodie or something?"

Natsu blinked, "I actually do!" The pinkette bent down and quickly rummaged through his bag until he pulled out a plan gray hoodie.

"Quick, put it on!" Lucy rushed, turning her head to check behind them. The person the waiter was talking too nodded their head and pointed in their direction. Lucy snapped her head back towards Natsu to see he had successfully covered his hair.

"Shit, he's looking over here. I think he's noticing your uniform Lucy." Natsu was standing in front of the blonde, his eyes slightly looking behind her right shoulder.

"What?!"

"Fuck, he's walking this way."

Lucy paled, "What are we gonna do?"

"Okay, I have a plan... but I don't think you're going to like it."

"Just hurry up! I don't want to get caught for being forced to ditch school!"

The pinkette tugged Lucy over to the alley way, carefully pushing her back to the wall and moving his elbow by her head, so anyone looking wouldn't see her face. Ignoring the blush that crept on both of their faces, Natsu leaned his face closer to hers so his mouth was right next to her ear.

To anyone walking by, it would look like a couple making out.

* * *

 **SO MANY TOUCHY TOUCHY SCENES.**

 **Can we all just enjoy the fact I had Natsu touch Lucy in very strange circumstances like four times?**

 **I'm enjoying it very much. HueHueHue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have some time left to write before my summer break is over :,(**

 **You're lovely reviews made me laugh and so I hope this chapter got you to laugh a little as well ^^**

 **See you guys next chapter! (Expect it out soon!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _To anyone walking by, it would look like a couple making out._

 **A FairyTail Au / Natsu x Lucy**

* * *

Now... Lucy had gotten close to Natsu in the few months they'd known each-other.

She told him about her mom, and he told her about his dad. They had become friends, or rather, close friends.

But this was a whole new aspect to the term ' _close_ friends'.

His mouth was right next to her left ear, and just the fact his breath on her neck alone could make her face heat up...

She couldn't concentrate on anything. It was like... the moment he lightly pushed her against the painted concrete her heart stopped. She wasn't sure if he noticed, but as he placed his arm next to her head, her breath cut of for a moment. And when it returned it was heavier.

All day he was dragging her around, grabbing her waist or hands. Hell, he even threw her over his shoulder! And now the blonde couldn't help but wonder if this was _normal_ for him.

 _"I know I cheated on him but... He never would touch me-!"_ Lucy could hear Lisanna's voice in her head, _"He would never hold my hand,"_ The blonde suddenly thought of all the times in just that morning and afternoon he grabbed her hand, or wrist.

 _Did he really not touch his girlfriend like this?_ The question loomed in her mind. Perhaps Lisanna was just upset because he didn't do it often or was too rough...

 _But he helped me over the railing at the restaurant carefully, and just now he only lightly pushed my back into the wall._ Lucy's face burned as she remembered the awkward position they were in, it wasn't helping that Natsu's breath was strangely hot. Maybe, just maybe, Lisanna didn't pay attention when he would hold her hand or such...

But his very own words burned through the blonde's mind, _"She always wanted to go out and hold hands..."_ The way he said it... it was like he didn't want to do the same. And the way the blue-eyed girl cried made it almost impossible for Lucy to doubt her.

The blonde took uneven breaths as her eyes met with Natsu's. Quickly she turned her head away and snapped her eyes shut with embarrassment.

Lisanna's voice echoed through-out Lucy's head again, _"You're so annoying."_ She was suddenly back to where Lisanna helped her shoo off Dan.

 _"You just get him so easily, while I had to work my ass off for nothing."_ Lucy stared at the Lisanna inside her head with realization. Suddenly she felt pity for the white haired girl... She never got to feel this way around Natsu, she never had a moment where he would do something like this, and she never had her heart flutter the way she wanted it to.

Once again her head began swarming, and so she shut her eyes again. When she re-opened them, she was staring back at Natsu's dark onyx ones.

 _"You could confess right now and he'd return the feelings you know."_

* * *

The pinkette could hear her suck in her breath, and he wasn't sure what to think of it. Honestly? Just being this close to her made him excited, and he usually wasn't the type to get flustered so easily.

 _Some plan_ , he thought to himself. _Now I can't even concentrate to know if the waiter walked by..._

Not that he really cared. At this point, he couldn't even lie to himself about it, let alone anyone else.

He fucking _liked_ her! He _fluorine uranium carbon_...uhm... well you get the point.

This is probably what he should have felt when dating Lisanna, but how was he supposed to know what it was like to _like_ someone if he's never done it before.

 _Ugh, I'm not sure if I'm more clueless or if she is at this point._ Natsu thought bitterly to himself.

He didn't know what he was doing around her, he just acted. Like when he dragged her onto the bus, it seemed fine for him to just pick her up. _He wanted to._

This was all so confusing for him. He meets this girl a few months ago by spilling juice on her, and then they suddenly have to work on a project. No problem right? But then he starts noticing that she smells nice, and that being around her made him feel different. So that's enough to want to study with her after school.

It's not like he actually cares too much about the project, but she does. For reason that was important to him.

Then the girl takes him to her house. And they're alone. The first thing that he thought was she's an idiot. They had only known each other for a week at the most, and here she was letting this random guy into her house? Not to mention on top of it all she just took a nap when her dad came home.

He was curious if that's what she did with everyone she met. If she trusted just about anyone she met so quickly.

That was not the case. Turns out she just didn't believe he'd do anything anyways... which he wouldn't. Maybe she just trusted him for a strange reason.

Throw in a little more, and suddenly his girlfriend is cheating on him. Well then. He almost felt bad, he kept looking at Lucy differently than anyone else... He knows he's never felt the way he does around her with anyone else.

Maybe he didn't pay enough attention to his girlfriend, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Now that he compares it, he never just blindly wanted to be with her the way he does with Lucy.

There a period of time from where he found out Lisanna was cheating to where Lucy called him, were he was thinking to himself 'Do I like her just because I think she's pretty?' and 'Why do I even like being near this girl?'

And then Lucy texted him, and he called her. She told him to get a car and money, and then she took him on what was probably the best morning of his life. He nearly shit his pants when he figured out she _never_ did _anything_ like that before and just did it to help him get revenge.

Then Lucy ignored him for a bit. That stung a little. Honestly, it did only lasted a few days tops. He still didn't like it... and she never told him why.

He see's Gajeel and Levy making out... and then Levy asks him to not tell Lucy. _That_ was hard enough. Again, he just didn't want to and he didn't know why. Maybe because he knew that Lucy would want to know...

And sometime last month, he asked the blonde herself what he should do if he's not sure if he likes a girl. Though he did make up a friend to get her to answer...

So finally they're friends. At least he hopes. So he invites her to come over to his house to study, which they sort of did. He knew from the start she would be forced to stay for dinner, and he knew his family would like her. It was like a tidal wave of relief when she liked them back...

That leads us to this morning, only two weeks after meeting his family their relationship grew way different. They weren't exactly just close friends, but at the same time they weren't anything more than close friends. It was a wonder why his sister even has Lucy's number... but then he finds out she's never ditched school.

Determined he could give her the best ditch school day ever, he suggested they ditch. But she said no.

He was not taking that for an answer.

And here we are. Where all those strange and confusing events lead up to.

He wants to know so much more about her. How come he can tell if she's happy or sad, mad or overjoyed by the way her eyes shine or crinkle, and yet... He can't seem to know what she's thinking. Even now, he can tell she's panicked because her eyes are huge, and he can tell she's embarrassed because of the way she won't make eye contact with him. But he has no idea what she's thinking.

Natsu can hear part of him that tells him _"Right now. Tell her, right now."_

...

...

...

But he can't, because as he looks at Lucy's confused and flushed face his mind goes blank and his throat goes dry.

* * *

"I... I think he pasted by." Lucy spoke up once she found her voice.

Natsu quickly backed up, his face changing ten different shades of crimson.

"R-right." He coughed out, "We should probably get out of here before he comes back."

Lucy nodded her head, still refusing to meet his eyes. "Yeah." She breathed out in agreement.

"Lucy I-"

"Ne, Natsu" The blondes voice quickly cut him off. Finally the girl raised her head to look Natsu in the eyes. Her face was flushed red, and he still couldn't tell what she was thinking... But her honey brown eyes shone brightly with joy.

"Thank you."

The pinkette took a step back, "E-eh?!" What was she thanking him for?

"I'm really having so much fun today," Despite her cherry red cheeks the blonde smiled cutely. "It's always more fun when we're together, you know?"

The awkward atmosphere whooshed away with her heartfelt words.

Natsu bit down a laugh as he smiled fondly at her, "Geez, your such a weirdo."

* * *

 **I think I'm becoming obessesed at fixing this story up. Idk who noticed but I changed a lot in the pervious chapters so hopefully it makes better sense.**

 **I just want to point out again, I actually like Lisanna and shes not a bitch in this story... She has bitchy moments sure but her character is going to have much more development where you get to see who she really is.**

 **Please bare with me because I'm working really hard on editing this story, also thanks to everyone for the support, it means a ton.**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"It's always more fun when we're together, you know?"_

 _"Geez, your such a weirdo."_

 **A FairyTail Au / Natsu x Lucy**

* * *

Okay so she was a little crazy.

Maybe a lot, but she wanted to clear the air between them!

Lucy felt bad for the white haired girl... and so she wanted to start over. Everyone in the school had such a good impression of her, it made the blonde wonder if maybe she only saw the bad side.

"L-Lisanna!" The blonde girl called out, waving her hand to the white haired beauty as she exited the school.

At first Lisanna ignored her, simply continuing to talk to the male next to her. Lucy sighed, picking up all of her courage as she ran over the the blue eyed girl.

"Lisanna, hey!" It was impossible for her to ignore the blonde now, for Lucy stood directly in front of the two students.

The other student she was walking with scratched his head, "So tell Erza I'm running for president, and I'd like her as my VP." He told Lisanna before walking off.

"Alright Jellal, thanks for ditching me." She folded her arms giving a small pout to the blue haired male.

The blue haired male chuckled, waving his hand dismissively.

"So, what do you want?" Lisanna asked, her tone becoming slightly defensive.

"I don't want to fight you or argue." Lucy quickly said, "I was wondering if you wanted to get something to drink."

"I didn't think you were so forward," The white haired girl teased causing the blonde to blush.

"I-I meant as a friend."

Lisanna sighed, "I know that. You already like Natsu, remember?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "I do?"

Shaking her head the white haired girl stuck her hand out to the blonde.

"Your hopeless, but I don't want to fight either. I'd like to get something to drink with you."

Smiling with triumph the blonde shook the girls hand.

* * *

"Haha..." The white haired girl suddenly laughed as they walked into a nearby cafe.

"Hm?" Lucy asked

"No, sorry, I was just thinking what my friend Cana would say if you brought her to a cafe after saying 'let's grab a drink'."

"Cana? I've never met her."

Lisanna gave the blonde a strange look, "You really haven't met anyone at the school since you joined. Not many people know you either."

Lucy felt herself blushing with embarrassment, "Ah... right."

"Well, I guess I could help you with that." Lisanna said as she ordered her drink, "Not having many friends must be lonely."

The blonde shook her head, "I have a friend."

"Yeah, Levy McGarden." She sighed at the shock look Lucy gave her, "She tried hitting me with the volley ball in P.E."

"Ah..."

An awkward silence fell over the two until Lisanna cleared her throat.

"Listen, I really don't normally go around punching people..."

"I thought I already forgave you."

Lisanna smiled, "Right. Well I just want you to know I'm not some bitchy whore... I probably gave that impression off."

The blonde chuckled awkwardly, "Aha yeah..."

A troubled look crossed Lisanna's face, "I mean... I've only actually done... _that_... once."

"R-really?"

The white haired girl nodded

"B-but..."

"It was never more than second base."

The blonde choked on her tea, "O-oh?"

"W-wait!" Lisanna leaned over the table, "Don't tell me you've never done something like that?"

Lucy sputtered, waving her arms in front of her face.

"It's a long story." She replied, her face matching an apple.

"Haah? You have?"

"Er... well..."

Lisanna looked at the blonde with curious eyes, causing her to gulp.

"It was kinda forced by the other person- if you understand what I mean."

"O-oh." Lisanna said, sitting back into her seat, "Did they like..."

"Oh no!" Lucy shook her head, "Nothing too serious."

"Can I ask who it was?"

"Ah... I don't really like talking about it."

"Right. Sorry," Lisanna pushed a cookie towards the blonde, "Here you look like you could use one."

"Lisanna?"

"Yeah?"

Lucy stared at the white haired girl seriously, "I want you to be friends with Natsu again."

"Haha- wait your serious?" Lisanna blinked, "I mean you might want to join the club then. He's never going to forgive me."

"Forgive, yes. Forget, no."

"Lucy, listen that's a nice thought but..."

The blonde broke the cookie in half and pushed one of the half's back to the blue eyed girl, "It's not a thought. I am going to make it happen. You two are childhood friends, that's something that you shouldn't just forget about. Natsu was talking about you the other day, he said you were always there for him. I know he misses you as his friend."

Lisanna looked at the cookie hesitantly, "Lucy I don't know if I can even forgive myself for hurting him like that... let alone forget how I felt being with him."

Lucy tilted her head, "How did you feel being with him?"

"It was lonely and tiresome. Part of me was thinking 'Yes I finally got the guy!' but the guy didn't want to stay with me."

"Lisanna..."

"And I did the worst thing possible. I actually cheated on him! I don't deserve his friendship. I shouldn't even deserve yours." The white haired girl grabbed her hair in frustration, "I don't know what's wrong with me! I was so jealous and felt so important because of popularity. I lost Natsu's friendship and trust because of being someone I'm not."

"Then go back to the old Lisanna."

"I don't think I can..."

"I'll help you."

Lisanna looked at the cookie with teary eyes, "I really don't deserve it."

"Maybe you don't, but let me help you fix things."

"Why?"

The blonde pushed the half cookie further towards Lisanna, "Because I want to be your friend."

Lisanna took the cookie with hesitant hands, "I'm going to karaoke with some friends over the summer..."

Lucy smiled, "I'd love to come."

* * *

Wincing, the blonde moved her phone farther away from her ear.

"LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, YOU ACTUALLY BEFRIENDED LISANNA?!"

"Levy-chan..." The blonde meekly tried to interrupt but was quickly overruled.

"PLEASE EXPLAIN! HOW COME YOU AREN'T TELLING ME THESE THINGS BEFORE YOU DO THEM?"

"Wait, that's why your mad?"

"LU-CHAN I TRIED HITTING HER WITH A VOLLEY BALL ONCE FOR YOU, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I COULD HAVE APOLOGIZED TOO!"

"You're not mad I befriended her?"

"Haah?" Levy's paused, "Wait you think I didn't want you too?"

"Well..." Lucy awkwardly trailed off.

"Lu-chan you have such low expectations of me."

"Sorry Levy-chan."

"So Lu-Lu about not telling me things,"

"Eh?" The blonde blinked confused, what else had she not mentioned?

"DID YOU DITCH SCHOOL WITH NATSU DRAGNEEL?"

Lucy dropped the phone in shock.

"WAS THAT THE PHONE DROPPING I HEAR? YOU DID! WHY LU-CHAN, WHY?! WHY DO I NOT KNOW THESE THINGS?!"

Quickly she picked the phone back up,

"W-wait Levy-chan..."

"DON'T YOU WAIT LEVY-CHAN ME! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?"

"H-hey wait no Levy he dragged me away from the school!"

There was a short silence before the blunette's reply came, "E-eh?"

"You won't believe what happened! I swear I was going to tell you."

"Tell me now, tell me now!"

"So I went to his house to wake him up-"

* * *

Natsu sneezed abruptly, wiping his nose quickly afterward.

"That means someone is talking about you," Gray mentioned as he clicked away on the fiery red computer.

"Don't be an idiot- achoo!" The pinkette quickly irrupted himself with a sneeze

"Seriously you've been sneezing since I got here, are you sick?"

"Maybe someone is just rambling on about me after all..."

Gray laughed before turning around in the chair to face his friend, "So you ditched with Lucy today?"

"Yeah, why?" Natsu asked rubbing his nose.

"What do you mean 'why' you flaming moron?!"

The pinkette gave Gray a blank stare, "Do you want me to tell you more or something?"

Gray sighed, "Not really. I just can't imagine how you got her to ditch."

"Oh... I carried her."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Gray?"

"What do you mean you carried her?" The raven haired male asked calmly.

"...Well she didn't want to ditch so I dragged her to the bus stop, and she didn't want to get on so I just," Natsu paused, "Carried her on."

"You technically kidnapped someone you dumbass."

"Oi! I did not, she had fun. She even told me so!"

Gray groaned into his hands, "Of course she had fun, Flame Breath."

"Eh?"

"She likes you!"

"..."

"..."

"She what?"

"Likes you."

Natsu stared blankly at his friend. His eyes growing wider and wider at each passing second.

"No way." He said, "I deny it. She doesn't like me!"

Gray starred at his friend with a dubious look, "What the hell? I thought you wanted her to like you."

"What why?"

"Because you like her!"

"..."

"..."

"OH SHIT WAIT- SHE STILL LIKES ME RIGHT?!"

"Holy crap, your so dense it's lowering my IQ."

Natsu sneezed again, before getting a chill feeling running down his spine.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I don't know... I feel like I'm in danger all of a sudden."

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?! HE DID WHAT?!"

"Levy-chan calm down..."

"I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM."

* * *

 **Hey guys. Light chapter here before the big project is due. And no the story doesn't end after it~  
I re-read this some many times fixing it because I wasn't sure how to make the Lucy and Lisanna talk.**

 **Hope you guys liked it** **nonetheless! If you guys could also do me a favor and check out my new story Once Upon A Time, that would be awesome :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"HE DID WHAT?! HE DID WHAT?!"_

 _"Levy-chan calm down..."_

 _"I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM."_

 **A FairyTail Au / Natsu x Lucy**

* * *

The blonde frantically dialed the number again.

Why was he not picking up?

Did he not know how important this was...

"You idiot! Answer your phone, we have a protect to present today!"

It was currently six in the morning, and the birds were lively and loud. Those with early morning jobs got ready while their families slept.

Lucy however...

"I swear! He doesn't need a phone, what good does it do to someone who doesn't use it?!"

Even though Grandeeney had warned her he's strangely bad at answering his phone... this was just torture.

It was the day of the long waited project, and Natsu was in charge of their poster. Now it's not that she didn't trust her pink haired friend...

She just assumed him to be the type to forget. After all, he was apparently the type to ditch school the day before a major project.

Groaning with disbelief Lucy threw her phone out the window, it was a brick phone so she knew it'd be fine. It never made human sounds before though.

"Ouch!"

With wide eyes the blonde rushed to the front window, her dad was still his in room sleeping as far as she knew.

As she leaned out the window she came face to face with Natsu, who was holding her phone in his hand with a look of shock.

"How did you know I was going to come through the window?" He asked with disbelief.

Lucy stared at him, "W-What, I didn't k-know..." Suddenly she realized his words, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN COME THROUGH THE WINDOW?"

Natsu staggered back at her loud voice, "Geez! I was going to come in through the window all Ninja like."

"Idiot!" The blonde's face despaired for a few moments before the door next to the window swung open. "The front door is right here!"

The pinkette looked from the window to Lucy, "But can I just-"

"NO!"

"But Luuucy!"

The blonde glared at him.

Natsu pouted as he walked through the door.

"See, my entrance would have been way cooler if I came through the window."

"You give me headaches..."

"Oi, that's not very nice."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks, closing the door behind him.

"And you ignoring my calls is?"

Natsu looked over at her, "Your upset about that? I'm here aren't I?"

"When someone calls you you're supposed to answer!"

"But talking to you is so much more fun in person."

Lucy felt her cheeks go ablaze, "I-Idiot! Don't say things like that."

Natsu gave her a look of bewilderment, "Eh? Why not?"

"Just don't!" Lucy sighed at the confused look he gave her, "It'd be like me telling you t-that I-I..."

The pinkette felt his cheeks grow warm and his heart race. She looked awfully cute trying to find the right words.

"Just don't you idiot!"

Laughing Natsu put his hands behind his head, "I don't know, you're pretty fun to tease."

Once again the blonde's face flushed deep red, "Ugh! You confuse me so much! It's your fault!"

The pink haired male gave the blonde another look of bewilderment, "Hah?"

"Nothing. Forget it! Where's the poster?"

The lost look in his eyes made the blonde cry out in distress.

"It's at my house don't worry! We still have time to get it."

"Did your mom set you up to this?" Lucy asked with suspicion. Ever since the blonde met the Dragneel family it seemed the older woman would try all means to get Lucy to come over.

Natsu scratched his head, "It was actually my dad who told me to leave the poster."

"Uh huh."

"Grandeeney told him to make me though..."

"I knew it."

* * *

"Lucy! What a surprise!" Grandeeney said, opening the door before Natsu could even knock, "Natsu, did you forget something dear?"

"She already knows." Natsu commented, pulling the blonde into his house.

The light blue haired woman flushed, "You were supposed to stick to the plan Natsu! No dessert for you!"

Lucy chuckled as the pinkette whined grimly.

"Unless you bring Lucy home for dinner, of course."

 _Ah_ , Lucy dawns with realization, _this was her goal all along_.

"Lucy!" Natsu said turning around to face the blonde, "Please?!"

The blonde fidgeted in her spot, "Well... I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome. You could go without dessert for one day Natsu."

Grandeeney piped in, "You're always welcomed! And I'll be making apple pie with vanilla ice cream."

Lucy's taste buds took over.

"Aha, I'm sure I can come over..."

Natsu sighed with relief before dragging the blonde off to his room. Lucy repeated what just happened in her mind. _They won me over with food again_... She thought with realization.

"Natsu hurry up, we're going to be late!"

The pinkette shot her a cheeky look, "We could always ditch again."

Lucy's face went red at the memory of him dragging her onto the bus, and their eventful run from the waiter.

"No way, I will let Levy murder you!

"Eh?"

The blonde sighed, "Hurry up," She gave him her best puppy dog eyes before adding, "Pretty please?"

Natsu quickly turned to the poster that was sitting in the corner of the room to hide his blush. Letting out a small cough he easily picked it up and began to head out the door, "O.K, O.K, let's get going slowpoke."

Smiling brightly the blonde trailed after him.

"Goodbye Grandeeney, and Igneel!" Lucy called as they walked out the door. The two parents answered with a 'See you tonight, Lucy! Keep Natsu out of trouble.'

Natsu scoffed, "I wasn't joking when I said they like you more."

Lucy blushed, "Oh please, they adore you."

"More like they adore you." The pinkette laughed. Lucy grinned,

"Well, I _am_ adorable."

"I'd say."

The blonde almost tripped, if not for Natsu to steady her.

"W-What?"

Natsu gave her a confused look, "What?"

"Y-You said I'm adorable!"

Lucy watched as the pinkette's cheeks grew slightly pinker.

"I did not!"

"You did so!"

He picked up the poster once again and began walking, "As if! You're just a weirdo."

"I-Idiot!" The blonde yelled, quickly catching up with him, "Are you saying I'm not now?"

"I never said you were!"

* * *

It was currently the passing period before the big project was due and Lucy was sweating buckets.

Okay, maybe not literally... But she was just about there.

"Lu-chan calm down, I have to go to class now, but calm down! You'll do fine!"

Lucy simply nodded as her blue-haired friend trotted away, quickly saying over her shoulder, "Good luck!"

The blonde wasn't much of a crowd person, she just now had even begun to make different friends and most of that was thanks to Natsu.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to do such a big presentation... And the worst part was Natsu hadn't even arrived to class yet.

The bell was about to ring- thankfully they were going last- and he was no where to be found.

As the blonde looked at the seat in front of her with a glare the bell rang, and Gildarts marched into class.

"I hope your all ready to share your projects!" He laughed evilly. Lucy could see their poster and supplies sitting in the corner behind him.

 _Natsu, where the hydrogen are you?!_

* * *

Natsu looked at the clock with a groan.

"Lisanna I really have to get back to class, that was the bell." _Lucy is going to kill me._

"W-Wait... I know this project is important for you and Lucy. I wanted to wish you good luck."

The pink haired boy looked at the girl strangely, "Thanks, I guess." He started to walk away, "If that's it then..."

"Natsu I'm sorry!" Lisanna said, quickly walking over to him, "I know what I did was wrong, I know how I acted was wrong. So I'm sorry!"

Natsu looked down at the hallway's floor.

"I was jealous, I wanted you to be mine since we were young. I imagined us getting married and cuddling together. You never did like me though Natsu, I realize it now. You probably have figured this out too... but you never liked me. The look you gave Lucy was more tender than one you ever gave me. I'm so sorry, I was so jealous and I wanted you to look at me that way... I never meant to become a bitch. All I did in the end was drive you away and now you're not even my friend-"

The pink haired boy turned around, "Lisanna," He said interrupting her, "I forgive you."

"B-but..." The blue eyed girl gave him a confused look, she hadn't expected him to be so forgiving.

"I don't trust you. I'm not in your number one fan club, but I wasn't a very good boyfriend either. Plus, I put gave you green hair." Natsu smiled, "I don't want revenge anymore, Lucy helped me get that already. I'll put it behind us if you do."

The white haired girl felt tears rim in her eyes, "You know, Lucy asked me to be your friend again."

Lisanna never missed the loving look that went through Natsu's black eyes as the blonde's name was said.

"Really?"

"I really like her Natsu, she's a good person."

"I know."

"Natsu," The white haired girl looked at him with a smile, "I promise I'll make it up to you someday."

The pinkette gave her a strange look, "Lisanna it's in the past-"

"No. I'll find a way to redeem myself. I hope we can be friends again."

"I've missed my childhood friend for a few years now..."

Lisanna dropped her voice to a whisper, "Don't worry. I only want to be known as Natsu's childhood friend." She gave a small smile, "That is enough for me. To be that close too you has always been enough. I just never knew it until know."

Natsu gave her a sad look, "Lisanna..."

"Plus you don't like me like that anyways!" Lisanna laughed suddenly, "And if you don't get going the girl you do like is going to murder you!"

The pinkette felt his eyes grow wide as he remembered his project, "SHIT! I gotta go. Bye Lisanna!"

The white haired girl watched as he ran down the halls. Quickly she cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, "GOOD LUCK!"

Natsu turned around giving her a strange look, "With what?" He asked from the other side of the hall.

Lisanna smiled as the pinkette shrugged and kept running to his class. "With everything."

A teacher stuck his head from the class room, making Lisanna run the opposite way. "Who's out there?"

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel it's now your turn." Gildarts called after the polite clapping was done, "Hey, where is that idiot?"

Lucy paled, "I don't know sir..."

The chemistry teacher glared at the empty seat, "First he ditches yesterday and now he's missing today?"

As the older man said this the door busted open.

"Natsu?!" Lucy asked, her voice sounding angry and confused.

"I-I made it." The pinkette puffed.

Gildarts glared at the boy, "Mind explaining?"

Natsu gave him a cheeky grin, "I would, but we got a project to show off!"

The teacher sighed, "Carry on."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief before walking towards the blonde, "You look nervous." He said upon seeing her pale face.

"I-Idiot." She whispered as they set up a small table and opened their poster in front of it, "I'm not used to speaking in front of people and you almost ditched me!"

The pinkette smiled at her before shooting a wink, "Don't worry I got this. Set up the chemical stuff yeah?"

Lucy gave him a confused look as he turned to the class.

"Yo." He greeted them, making Lucy face palm as she put the glass beaker filled with chlorine gas on the table, "So you guys are probably bored watching science stuff. Man I wasn't even here but I'm bored of it." The class chuckled as he said that.

"So, me and Lucy aren't going to read to you off of cards about our thing. Nah, we're gonna show you instead. Beware, she knows smart words- and there's a cool explosion at the end." By the time he had finished stalling Lucy managed to place the sodium metal on the table, and an empty class beaker. "So go tell us how this works Lucy, because I honestly have no idea." That earned another laugh from the class, but the pinkette shot her a reassuring look.

"I don't know if your joking..." Lucy mumbled, and to her surprise the class chuckled at her comment, "S-so here we have chloride acid in this beaker, and on the cutting board is sodium metal. Does anyone know what these two elements can make?"

The class was silent for a few moments before Natsu laughed, "Geez even I know it, and I slept through this class." His comment made more than half the people raise their hands.

"Salt right?" Someone said. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, table sat. So that's what we're going to make." Lucy pointed her hand to the almost empty beaker that was only filled with a yellow sand like substance. "This is potassium permanganate, it's going to show the chlorine show up as a yellow-green color." The blonde moved her finger to the tube that led from the beaker filled with the chlorine gas to the one with potassium in it. "This tube is going to lead the chloride acid into the one with potassium. Natsu, can you unplug it please?"

At her command, the pinkette took the end of the tube, which was plugged with a cork, and dropped it into the beaker with potassium. Instantly a green-yellow cloud formed, causing the class to move in their seat to see it.

Lucy smiled, "So as you can see, the yellow-green color has appeared, thanks Natsu." With that, Natsu took the tube out and plugged it. "So now the fun part, and if everyone could just not move so the people in the back can see?"

"Don't move you selfish bastards, lets the others see." Natsu laughed, gaining a glare from Glidarts and an agreement from those in the back. The people in the front laughed slightly, but most of them nodded their heads to agree.

"So I'm going to drop in the sodium metal now, and then Natsu is going to add in water." The blonde carefully took the pilers and dropped the sodium metal into the glass beaker. The class took a sharp intake of breath, causing the blonde and pinkette to look at them strangely.

"It's not doing anything until we mix it with water." Natsu laughed seeing his classmates confused faces once nothing happened. "Without further ado..." Natsu took the small water bottle cap (that was filled to the brim with water) and dumped it into the beaker.

The beaker instantly lit up into a bright gold color, illuminating the table it was on in the yellow color as well. As soon as it was there it disappeared, however. Behind it left a gray cloud that took up more than half the beaker.

"Tada!" Natsu said, "We made salt."

The class broke into claps before Lucy held up her finger, "We actually brought something else, thanks to Mr. Clive and the cafeteria."

Natsu pulled a box from under the table and opened it. Reaching in he pulled out a try of french fries.

Their chemistry class let out a joyous cry, thanking and blessing the two students. Lucy blushed embarrassed, while Natsu smiled broadly as he passed out the trays to each person, including their teacher.

"You guys..." Lucy said, sticking to the script she and Natsu rehearsed, "You're not eating your fries right."

Natsu held up a store bought bottle of salt, "Seems your missing some sodium chloride." With that he went and sprinkled talk on everyone's fries, earning thank-you's and awesome job's.

Once he was done and the class was contently munching on their food, the pinkette headed back to where Lucy was at the front. Once he got up there and began to help her, the entire class broke out in applause, making both teens smile at one other before bowing.

* * *

 **whoever said this fanfiction had no science was lying :D**  
 **your welcome for your little chemistry lesson, the way I did their project is from the youtube video:  
** **watch?v=oZdQJi-UwYs**

 **Watch it if you really want to. Hope you guys really liked it, sorry for being late I was trying to get this as science as possible. Not much Nalu in this chapter but (grin) just you wait for the next one. Hehehehe.**


	18. Chapter 18

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _Once he got up there and began to help her, the entire class broke out in applause,_

 _making both teens smile at one other before bowing._

 **A FairyTail Au / Natsu x Lucy**

* * *

Natsu let out a sigh of relief as he gathered his things from his last period class.

He was still earning compliments from the project he did with Lucy, and it made him smile but...

He almost felt like that was it. The whole reason they even began talking with one other... The whole reason they became friends, and the sole reason he got the chance to like to her was over. They no longer were chemistry partners. It felt weird, Natsu didn't want to admit it but... He liked being able to call Lucy his partner.

The pinkette felt his phone buzz, and so he fished it out of his pocket.

 **[Natsu, I'd like to talk after school. Meet me in your chem. room.]** It was from Lisanna, she probably wanted to finish their conversation, even though she was the one who cut it short. Natsu looked at his phone for a good moment. It was strange to see Lisanna texting him again after three months. Unlocking his phone the teen typed his reply.

Shrugging his backpack over his shoulder, the pinkette made his way to the chemistry room. Maybe he'd get some water first.

* * *

Lucy smiled to herself.

The project went great! The class was laughing and having fun, thanks to Natsu. Just him making silly comments made the blonde feel more at ease. He just had that affect on her.

The bell rang and Lucy began to gather her things when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Lisanna,

 **[Hey Lucy! I have something to tell you. Meet at your chem. room?]**

The blonde smiled to herself, happy the white haired girl had agreed to be her friend.

 **[Sure.]** She replied before slipping her phone into her backpack and walking to the chemistry she was in only moments before.

Looked like she was going to be a little early considering her last period class was only a few seconds from her chemistry class.

* * *

Natsu had settled on apple juice, deciding he needed something more tasty than water. As the pinkette began walking to the chemistry room he saw someone walked towards the vending machine.

"Lisanna?"

His voice came out confused, considering the girl said to meet him in the chemistry room.

Lisanna as well looked confused, which only confused him more.

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other at the same time.

Lisanna sighed, "Your supposed to be in the chemistry room!"

Natsu blinked, "I thought you were supposed to be there."

An awkward silence flowed between them before the white haired girl decided to fess up.

"Ugh, you ruined my perfect plan! Mira-nee even helped me." The girl pouted before turning to Natsu, "You need to go to the chemistry room, Lucy is waiting for you. Actually, she's waiting for me, but I'm not gonna show up."

"Eh?" The pinkette blinked at the blue-eyed girl, "You weren't gonna show up?"

"No. Anyways, you're going to go and confess your love to her."

Natsu felt his face grow red, "Hah?! And why should I do that?"

"Why not?" Lisanna blinked, her expression confused.

"I am not having this conversation with my ex-girlfriend." Natsu mumbled, opening the juice and taking a swig.

"Don't think of it like that. You're talking to your childhood friend, not bitchy ex-girlfriend!"

Natsu sighed, "Lisanna I can't just confess to her..."

"Why?!"

He had no answer, "I don't know."

"Don't you want to kiss her?"

Natsu choked on his juice, "W-What?" He could feel he face turn red.

"See! I bet you imagine doing it. You probably have wanted to hug her and never let go."

"H-How..."

Lisanna smirked evilly, "It means you're in love! Now go! She's waiting for me!"

The pinkette let the white haired girl push him away, mumbling about how she didn't know what she was talking about. Lisanna gave him one final push telling him if he didn't do it she'd get her sister involved.

Upon opening the door he noticed Lucy was already there and looking rather bored. The blonde girl was sitting in her usual desk with her eyes shut, and she was leaning on her palm for support. Then Natsu remembered something the girl told him a while back, she hates waiting.

Natsu coughed, trying to get her attention. As he expected the blonde's brown eyes opened wearily as she looked at him in confusion.

"Eh? Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, standing up from her chair to stretch.

Holding up his phone he said, "Lisanna texted me. Why are you here?" Though he already knew the reason.

The pinkette choked down a blush as he remembered the white haired girl's words. How was he suppose to confess his love? What did the even mean?!

"She texted you too?" Lucy's chocolate eyes flickered curiously, "Strange..."

Natsu shrugged, "I guess so." He was doing his best to not blush, but his mind kept replaying what Lisanna had told him. What if Lucy didn't feel that way about him? After all, she probably only saw him as a friend...

"Something wrong, Natsu?" Lucy walked over to him, "You're completely out of it and your face..." The blonde paused before giggling, "Are you blushing?"

Choking on his own salvia, Natsu took a few steps back from Lucy.

"I'm all good, no worries!"

To think he was so bold to pull the stunt he did the other day, and now he couldn't even talk to her? I feel pathetic, Natsu thought sourly.

"My, my never thought I'd see the day Natsu blushed like a school girl." The blonde teased, a small smirk growing on her face

"I-I'm not blushing!" Natsu denied furiously, his face only growing warmer as he heard Lucy laugh. I can't do this, Natsu groaned to herself upon realizing once again he would miss the chance to confess.

The blonde bit down on her lip to stop laughing, looking at Natsu with curious eyes that made him audibly.

"So..." Lucy started, leaning over the edge of her desk to get closer to the pinkette, "Who's the girl that can make you blush? I got to meet her!"

Natsu backed away again, but his feet slipped from under him and he hit the Cool tiled floor with a thud. Lucy stood up quickly, looking torn between laughter and concern.

"Natsu are you okay?" She asked bending down next to him. Natsu lifted his head off the ground and rubbed it, his eye twitching at the stifled laughter coming from his friend. "Aha sorry- it's just you totally fell on your arsenic sulfur."

Natsu groaned, slamming his head back into the floor and covering his face with his hands. There was no way he'd try telling Lucy how he felt after that.

"Peachy," He mumbled back. A small shiver of fear went down his back as he thought of Lisanna getting Mirajane involved.

Mirajane was sweet looking... But she could be seriously scary when it came down to certain things. For example she like to do this thing called shipping, and Natsu didn't know what it meant exactly, but she was really determined to hook Elfman up with this girl Evergreen when he heard her use the phrase.

"Say Natsu, do you think we could stop at my house before going to yours?" The blonde's voice snapped him back into reality.

I almost forget she's coming over again... Natsu thought as he finally picked himself up from the floor.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Cool," Lucy looked towards the door before sighing, "I don't think that Lisanna is going to come... Let's just go."

* * *

 **Wah I'm sorry! I never like to update so slowly but my computer is shattered! I recently moved and the movers set a bunch on my laptop and it can't even turn on properly plus the screen is broken me its dented badly. There might be extra mistakes here and that's because I'm typing this on my phone. I promise updates will be better once I get a new laptop.**


	19. Chapter 19

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _"Say Natsu, do you think we could stop at my house before going to yours?"_

 _"Uh, yeah sure."_

 **A FairyTail Au / Natsu x Lucy**

* * *

Lucy silently walked next to Natsu, keeping her eyes down at the sidewalk as if to protect them from the brutal bite of the summer sun. It was just another reminder summer was closer than they thought.

"So schools almost over," Lucy spoke nonchalantly, but her mind was overcome with sadness. Another summer alone?

However, Natsu just laughed.

"Seems like it. I almost died during the exams."

"I didn't think you even took them," Lucy nudged the pinkette's side teasingly.

"Oi, what do you take me for? Some idiot?"

The blonde just laughed in response, "Today is full of surprises I guess."

Natsu looked at the girl confused, "Huh?"

"Well, first off I learned your an amazing speaker."

The pinkette blinked at her, "I am?"

Lucy nodded, "Whenever you talk everyone always is so eagerto listen, because even though your an idiot, the way your speak is almost inspiring..."

Natsu wasn't sure how to reply to the comment, no one really ever told him something like this before.

"I learned that your actually a quite realiable partner" Lucy moved her gaze over to the pinkette, who in turn was staring back at her.

"Seriously, what kind of person do you take me for?" The pinkette placed his hand over his heart with mock hurt.

"No I just..." Lucy laughed, "Honeslty, your kind of amazing- but don't let that go to your overinflated ego!"

Natsu felt his face grow warm, but he did his best to act normal, "Hold on, I need to record this, Lucy Heartfilia is actually complementing me!"

The blonde playfully nudged him again, "Your such a dork, I say nice things about you all the time!"

"Sure you do."

"I do!"

Natsu suddenly felt extremely curious, "Like what?"

Lucy's face turned pink as she guided her eyes back to the side walk, "Well, like I said your a great speaker and a good partner..." She paused to fiddle with the strap of her backpack, "I mean you can be funny at times, and you manage to make situations better-"

Natsu instantly cut off the blonde, his face burning red, "I really should be record of this." He joked with a flustered cough.

The blonde looked over at him with a smirk, before a look of realization dawned on her face, "That's right!" She said snapping her fingers, "You never answer my question."

"Question?"

"Is there a girl you like?"

Natsu tripped before catching himself midair. "EH?!"

"There so is!"

"I-I mean it's not quite what your thinking..."

Lucy felt a pang of jealously pound through her, "But you do like someone?"

Natsu avoided her chocolate eyes, missing the hurt expression that flashed quickly through them as he answered.

"Yes."

"Oh."

The two stood on the sidewalk in an awkward silence before Lucy began walking again.

Natsu moved his gaze up to see the blonde walking off, "Lucy?"

"We should hurry up, after all we still have to go to your house."

Her voice came off harsher than she meant to it to, surprising both her and Natsu.

"Are you mad? What did I do?"

Lucy felt guilty and slowed down so Natsu could walk next to her. 'What was this childish behavior? It's not like I should be upset he likes a girl.'

"I'm not mad... Sorry for snapping."

The pinkette looked at the blonde girl confused. First she was happy, then angry, and now she's back to normal? She was surely hard to understand sometimes.

He liked her anyways.

* * *

Upon going back to a rather normal conversation the two teens reached Lucy's house.

It should have been like any other time, but there was one thing different.

An old beaten down car was in the drive way.

Lucy felt her palms get sweaty as she saw the firmilar green car. It's not like her father was a bad guy, he just had his issues. Well that and he was extremely overprotective when he was sober.

"Isn't that your dad's car?" Natsu asked as they walked up to the front door.

"Yeah..."

The pinkette coughed nervously. The last time (and the first time) he saw Mr. Heartfilia was when he was passed out drunk. Since then Lucy's told him snip bits of what her dad was like, and well it was very... _Overprotective_.

"I'm not going to get shot right?"

Lucy laughed awkwardly, "Probably not..."

With that the blonde pushed open the door and walked into the cramped living space.

"Dad, your home early." She said upon seeing the worn down man wash the dishes.

Jude Heartfilia was once one of those tall, muscular guys that had everything going for them, but now he was the worn down version of the man he used to be. Often, he was a depressed hallow shell that drank to drown the pain of his lost wife and the burden he put on his daughter.

Usually, when they talked, Jude would beg Lucy to forgive him for being a horrible father. The blonde girl always forgave him with ease, asking him to sober up or get help. Promises between the two about Jude getting help were bitterly empty. Both parties knew this, but Lucy still pretended to have hope, and Jude still pretended to try.

"Yes... I got fired so I decided to come home early-" Jude instantly closed his mouth as he turned around, seeing Natsu standing behind Lucy.

"N-nice to meet you sir." Natsu stuttered under the cold glare he was receiving.

"I can't say I feel the same. Lucy, who's this?"

The blonde played with her fingers nervously, "This is Natsu, he's my friend."

The older man looked the pinkette up and down before meeting his brown eyes with Natsu's onyx ones.

"You, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

The two teens nearly fell over at the sudden question.

"DAD!" Lucy squeaked, "It's not like that!"

However, Mr. Heartfilia seemed unimpressed.

"If you try hurting my daughter like that Dan boy-"

"DAD!" Lucy quickly walked over the older man. Taking a deep breath she introduced Natsu in a calmer voice, "This is Natsu Dragneel, he was my chemistry partner and we're FRIENDS."

Natsu tried to not show disappointment, but after all this was like being thrown in the friend zone.

"Just friends?" Jude asked, his eyes not leaving Natsu.

"Yes sir..." The pinkette replied with less enthusiasm.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the two, "I'm going to put my things away, I'll be right back."

Natsu watched awkwardly as the blonde disappeared into her room.

"So Natsu," Jude said after the door shut, "How do you really feel about my daughter?"

The pinkette coughed in surprise, "Eh?"

What was with adults asking him this?!

"How do you feel about my daughter." Jude repeated sternly.

"Well, er..." Natsu stcratched his head in embarrassment, "I really like her..."

"And not in a platonic way." Jude declared in a confirmative way.

"N-no sir." The pinkette avoided Jude's brown eyes like the plague.

"Do you plan on hurting my daughter, boy?"

Natsu snapped his gaze up to meet Jude's, "No sir- I wouldn't ever-"

The older man cut him off, "Yeah I've heard that before. If you ever try- just remember I have a gun and I know how to use it."

"I wouldn't even think of hurting Lucy sir."

"Tell me about yourself Natsu."

"Huh? Well... I'm a baseball player at FTA, I have a younger sister named Wendy, I'm a junior like Lucy-"

"Listen Natsu, I had a boy once tell me he wouldn't hurt Lucy, looked me right in the eye. He lied to me. Why should I believe you?"

Natsu felt stumped, he didn't know much about Lucy's past except for the parts she told him.

"Sir, if I don't think I'd forgive myself if I hurt her."

Jude seemed to think his answer over before nodding. Before the older man could say anything else Lucy walked in and eyed the two suspiciously.

"It was nice to meet you Natsu." Jude said, shaking the teenagers hand.

Lucy's jaw dropped, "Er... Mrs. Dragneel invited me over for dinner so-"

"Alright, I'll see your when you get back then."

Lucy nodded surprised, "Okay... Let's go Natsu, bye Dad."

"Bye Lucy, and Natsu?"

"Yes sir?"

"I won't either."

Lucy looked between the two males confused.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

 **GAH IM SO MAD. I HATE TYPING ON MY PHONE. THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME I WROTE THIS GAAAAH. I NEED A COMPUTER AGAIN.**

 **in story news; we met Jude! Like actually met him!**

 **Mistakes are probably everywhere bc I'm on my phone and ugh. Updates are gonna be slow too Dx**


	20. Chapter 20

**My Chemistry Partner**

 **Chapter 20 - _  
_**

* * *

Lucy questioned Natsu the entire way back, asking him what on earth he said to her father.

"Maybe it's because I'm just an amazing speaker." The pinkette laughed as Lucy's face scrunched up in embarrassment.

"I take it back! All of my compliments, I take them back!" The blonde whined as they walked up the steps of the front porch.

"Too late," Natsu teased as he opened the door and walked in, Lucy trailing behind him.

Instantly the fragrance of delicious Italian dishes filled their noses. The two teens were practically drooling.

"Grandeeney, I brought Lucy! I get desert right?" Lucy elbowed Natsu quickly in the ribs before the older baby blue haired woman walked over.

"Lucy, how lovely to see you again!"

The blonde smiled brightly at Grandeeney, sometimes she reminded Lucy of her own mother.

"Nice to see you to Grandeeney, dinner smells amazing."

"I hope so, it's my special spaghetti!"

"Hell yes!" Natsu cried joyfully, "Lucy you're my angel!"

The blonde felt heat rise to her cheeks, "Hah?!"

"My, My, what a profound confession Natsu." Grandeeney smiled giddily

"Wait what?"

Lucy felt the blood rush to her cheeks, but before either of me could say anything Igneel popped his head out from the kitchen.

"USE PROTECTION!"

Natsu's face quickly heated up, his mouth dropping open in shock. There was nothing that would've prepared him for his parents perverted comments.

Next to him, Lucy became a stuttering mess.

"Igneel!" Grandeeney scolded, "They are still underaged. But if you do-"

"WE WONT!" To two yelled in unison before Natsu dragged Lucy up the stairs, trying to ignore his perverted parents comments.

Upon reaching his room, he immediately flopped face first on his bed with a groan, leaving Lucy to close the door.

"Today has been way to long." Natsu commented after a few moments, though his voice was muffled by the mattress and blankets.

After not hearing any response, the pinkette lifted his head up to see Lucy sitting in his desk chair.

The blonde was laying her head down on the dark oak wood desk, and tracing the natural notches created in it with her fingers. She looked deep in thought, almost like she was in a trance.

"Luce?"

The blonde moved her gaze to the pinkette, her finger stopping in place.

"Yeah?"

"What'ca thinking about?"

Lucy lifted her head from the desk, "Oh... Nothing it's," The blonde sighed, "Nothing."

Natsu gave the blonde a dubious stare, "Sure doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well it is!" The two teens froze at Lucy's harsh tone, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, whatever." Natsu dismissively waved his hand before flopping back down on the bed.

Truthfully, he didn't care she snapped suddenly at him. He just knew how she got when he pried, and he was too tired to argue.

Behind him, he could hear blonde huffed angrily,

"Whatever!" She scoffed, "Not like I care anyways!"

Ah there it is.

Peeking over his shoulder with curiosity, Natsu held in a laugh as he watched the blonde girl silently fum with anger. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her cheeks were puffed out.

"You look like a weirdo." He finally said, unable to hold his laughter.

Lucy jumped in surprise before narrowing her eyes, "Do not."

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

The blonde scoffed, "Arsenic Sulfur hat (asshat)!" Then she quickly added, "You're such an idiot."

Natsu couldn't stop himself from laughing, "You're so mean to me. What did I ever do to deserve this abuse?"

Lucy couldn't stop the smile from creeping on her face, "UGH!" She cried out, throwing her hands up with distress. "STOP MAKING ME SMILE, IDIOT."

However, Natsu seemed to enjoy this, "Aww, does little Lucy not wanna smile?"

The blonde blushed furiously, "Shut up!"

The pinkette climbed off the bed and started walking over towards Lucy, who's blush only got worse with each step.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." The blonde chanted over and over, looking anywhere but at Natsu.

Natsu snorted when the blonde swirled the chair around so she didn't have to face him, "You're so childish."

Lucy only huffed in reply, trying to ignore the fact her heart was beating loud and fast. She swore it was about to run right out of her chest-

"Peekaboo."

The blonde let out an uncharacteristic squeak as Natsu swirled the chair back around so they were once again facing each other. Her fair complexion was stained red, the blush crawling all the way up to her ears.

Natsu would have to be blind to not see it.

"Oh?" He said, revenge sitting in his mind as he bit his lip to hold down his laughter, "Is Lucy Heartfilia... Blushing?!"

The blonde quickly covered her face with her hands, not able to concentrate on anything but the fact her heart was beating uncontrollably fast. She never acted like this before- what the hell did he do to her?

Was it hot in here?!

Lucy heard the pinkette's laughter die down, but she could still feel his presence towering over her. This was not like her at all! What was she doing- more over, why?!

"Shut up, shut up!" Lucy yelled out, trying to bite down on her cheek as if to stop the blushing. However, her face only seemed to grow redder. Moving her hands so she could see, the blonde noticed Natsu had retreated back to his bed and was once again lying face down on the mattress.

Lucy put her hand up to her forward as she let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes wandered back over to the pinkette, making her tilt her head in confusion. Before she could ask him what he was doing a voice snapped the two out of their thoughts.

"LUCY, NATSU, WENDY, DINNER!"

The blonde watched as Natsu sprung up from the bed and charged out of be room. Lucy's eyes widened before she followed him out, wondering what his sudden problem was.

Meanwhile, all poor Natsu could think of was how cute Lucy looked when she blushed. He slammed his head down on the dinner table, surprising everyone.

"Lucy," Igneel turned towards the blonde who was equally confused, "What did you do to my son up there?"

This only led to Lucy's blush returning as she denied the adults claims, and Grandeeney's squeals of joy. Wendy's face seemed to match Lucy's as she suddenly realized what her parents were implying.

"N-Natsu and L-Lucy are t-together? I had no clue!" The younger blunette cried out, only making the blonde's face turn redder.

"I-It's not like that!" She cried out, wishing her pink haired friend would back her up.

"Oh- my bad!" Wendy squeaked out, forcing her eyes down to the plate in front of her.

"Well, not yet it's not." Grandeeney winked. Natsu suddenly when to a burst of coughing, making Igneel laugh louder.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so flust-"

"DAD!" The pinkette yelled out.

Suddenly Lucy's laughter brought everyone back to reality. The Dragneel family stared curiously at the blonde who wiped away her joyous tears.

"S-Sorry I've just never had such an eventful dinner!" Lucy exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Oh my! You're so sweet!" Grandeeney cried out, "Why don't you stay the night? We love having you!"

Wendy looked at Lucy with bright eyes, "Yes! You can sleep in my room with me and we can become great friends! Please Lucy?"

Igneel laughed, "You might as well!"

Lucy felt her eyes go wide as she looked over at Natsu, who looked equally surprised.

"I-I-I couldn't- I mean... It's a school night and my uniform is all dirty and bag is at home-"

Grandeeney waved her hand dismissively, "I can wash your uniform for you! I have some old pajamas you can wear as well, and we have a spare bag!"

"B-But..." The blonde looked at Natsu for help but he just looked amused.

"I don't think you're gonna get out of this one, Luce."

Lucy didn't think so either. She looked at the excited faces around the room.

"I-I can't just stay over so suddenly!"

Igneel laughed again, "Why not?"

Lucy, suddenly aware she didn't have much of a choice, looked at them nervously, "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude-"

"Yay! Lucy is sleeping over!" Wendy cheered, cutting off the blonde mid-sentence.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the young girls excited expression.

"I supposed it'd be alright..." Lucy sighed, the smile not leaving her face, "But I should call my father."

"Wonderful!" Grandeeney said clapping her hands together, "Natsu go help her find something to wear to bed, I'll wash your uniform before tomorrow dear! Wendy, please go get the guest room ready. Igneel can clear the table while I take out the pie."

Natsu looked at his mom confused, "Shouldn't Wendy find her something to wear-"

He was cut off by Grandeeney's sweet smile, "Something wrong sweetheart?" A chill went down Natsu's spine as he shook his head no, "Good! Now off you go."

Lucy gulped before following Natsu out of the dinning room, both teens slightly terrified. The blonde took her brick phone out of her pocket as they went back up the stairs. She wasn't very surprised when the call went to voicemail, considering her dad most likely went out for a drink. Instead, she left him a voicemail explaining where she was briefly, thinking he'd receive it in the morning.

"Yo Lucy, you okay with this?" Natsu's voice brought the blonde back to reality, her gaze went to the light sea-foam colored pajama top and bottom. Even without trying them on Lucy could tell they wouldn't fit right, it looked as though the pants were taller than her.

"Oh my," The two turned to look at Grandeeney who had trailed behind them, "Those won't do, your much too short. It would be like an empty potato sack." The older woman snatched the clothing from Natsu's hands.

"Ah, I didn't think to how much smaller you are..." Grandeeney mumbled to herself as she looked through the closet.

Lucy blushed with embarrassment, she knew wasn't exactly tall. Unlike Grandeeney who was able to be easily six feet with short heels, Lucy was more a solid five foot two.

Grandeeney frowned as she turned to face Lucy, "I don't believe I have anything that would fit and not fall off... I've always been quite tall."

Suddenly very aware of the height difference, she looked at Grandeeney before looking at Natsu, if she recalled properly Igneel was also quiet tall. She felt as though she was surrounded by giants. Was being tall a Dragneel thing?

No fair, the blonde thought to herself. She wondered for a moment if this was how Wendy felt.

"Perhaps Wendy would have something..." Grandeeney seemed deep in thought as she tapped her finger against he chin,

"Oh no that wouldn't work. Well perhaps Natsu could lend you a t-shirt and I could give you some bottoms." Grandeeney trailed off as she looked the blonde girl up and down, well aware of her full figure.

Natsu blinked, "Why can't she just wear one of Wendy's shirts?"

Lucy felt her face go ablaze as Grandeeney smacked her son on the head.

"Natsu, dear, don't be such a dunce." The elder woman sighed, "Wendy's shirts won't fit Lucy."

The pinkette scratched his head in confusion. The realization came to him soon enough however, his eyes looking towards Lucy's chest before the blonde stomped on his foot.

"Pervert!" Lucy shouted, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, her face pink from embarrassment.

Grandeeney snapped her fingers, "I have some sweat pants you can wear, they'll be little long but that's alright! Natsu stop ogling our guest and get a spare shirt."

Natsu barely dodged his mothers hit as he quickly scampered away from the two females, his face felting hot with embarrassment.

"Hurry back too!" Grandeeney shouted after him before turning to Lucy, "Let's get those sweatpants." 

* * *

After a few minutes, Lucy walked back out of the bathroom, her uniform folded in her hands. She was a bit surprised to say the least, when she saw Natsu leaning against the wall with a bored expression.

He quickly moved his eyes towards the blonde as he pushed himself off the wall. His onyx eyes quickly scanned the blonde. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt that Natsu lent her, along with far too long teal sweatpants. There was still plenty of room at the bottom, and it dragged awkwardly on the floor.

Natsu let our a laugh as he saw this, "Pfft, your short." He commented, noting how the end of the pants covered her feet and still had plenty of extra room.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks with irritation, "I am not- WAH!" The blonde cut herself off as she tried hitting Natsu and tripped forward. Barely catching herself mid-air the blonde let out a sigh of relief.

"Not a word." She mumbled bitterly, looking up at the pinkette who was holding back his laughter.

Natsu defensively stuck his hands up while laughing, "I guess this means I don't have to worry about any Lucy attacks."

The blonde growled, stomping her foot angrily, which only cause the extra fabric to trail under her feet and cause to slip again.

Lucy quickly grabbed onto her friend's arm, not caring that her nails dug into his skin. Steadying herself, Lucy slowly let go and bent down to roll up the pant legs.

The pinkette only rubbed his arm with a light pink blush dusting his face. It was kind of cute watching her slip- as weird as that sounds. It reminded him of a puppy on wood flooring right after it was mopped or something.

Not to mention she was wearing his shirt... which he found out he didn't mind at all. It was giant on her, but for some reason he felt good about it all.

Standing up again, Lucy let out a tired huff.

"I'll have to keep rolling them up." She noted out loud, watching as the bunched up fabric at her ankles slowly slipped and unraveled.

"Wendy, Natsu, Lucy! The pie is ready!" Igneel's voice snapped the teens out of their thoughts. Natsu quickly ran towards the stairs, Lucy following at a slower pace, and Wendy behind them.

Successfully making it down the stairs- though nearly slipping once she stepped on the hardwood flooring- the three went to the dinning room.

"Lucy, do you have your uniform for me to wash?" Grandeeney asked after she set the pie in the table. Next to her, Igneel placed a tub of ice cream and quickly hit his son with a spoon for trying to take a bite of the pie before anyone could cut it.

"Ah, yes. Thank you so much!" Lucy handed the older woman her school clothes.

"I suppose you'd want a shower too?" Grandeeney asked as she walked out of the room, motioning for Lucy to follow.

The blonde blushed, "If that's alright..."

The blue-haired woman laughed, "Of course it is! You can wash up after dessert." Grandeeney opened the washer machine and placed Lucy's clothes in it. She cranked the machine's on button and they watched as it buzzed to life.

Grandeeney reached into a small cabinet next to them, taking out a towel before holding it out to Lucy, "Here you can use this for your shower."

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled at the blue-haired woman before following her out.

"No problem dear! It's a pleasure to have you. I think it's good for Wendy to be around a polite and smart older girl." Grandeeney smiled over her shoulder at the blonde, "It's good for Natsu too."

The blonde wordlessly followed Grandeeney after that- feeling embarrassed by the compliments. Natsu's family was too nice... who else would offer to take care of a stranger so suddenly, with open arms and such. The two made they're way to the dining room in a comfortable silence.

Boy, what a sight that was. Igneel sat in the farthest seat from the entrance, arms crossed over his chest with a victorious smile, while Natsu was slumped down at the end of the table with a deep red blush stained on his cheeks, and Wendy looked furiously down at her hands that we're folded in her lap, her face matching her brothers.

"Oh my." Grandeeney commented upon seeing her two children, "What happened here?"

Igneel looked at the two with a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. Seeing this, the two Dragneel siblings jumped up, "NOTHING." They shouted together.

Lucy blinked at the strange family. "Well that's suspicious." The blonde commented, gaining a laugh from Igneel.

"I knew I liked her!" The older man laughed, "Good pick Natsu."

Natsu's natural reaction was to groan and slam his head on the table- making Lucy laugh at the sight.

Grandeeney giggled at her husband before walking over to him and planting a kiss on his head, she patted her children's hair getting a squeak of embarrassment and a groan of distress.

Lucy smile at the scene in front of her. They really were a wonderful family.

After everyone had their fill of pie, Natsu dragged the blonde back to his room- despite Wendy's complains of how she never got to see Lucy.

Much to Lucy's surprise the same blue cat she saw before followed them.

"Oi, you've met Happy right?" Natsu asked upon seeing Lucy pick up the blue cat. The blonde nodded as she sat on the bed, holding the cat in her arms.

"Mhm, he's so cute!"

Natsu laughed as he rummaged through his closet, he was listening to the blonde giggle as she played with Happy.

"Natsu, what are you looking for?" The question snapped Natsu back to reality and he quickly grabbed what he meant to.

Holding up the pieces of clothing he turned back to face his friend, "Pajamas." He stated before walking into the bathroom to change.

Lucy nodded silently, before moving her eyes back towards his bedroom door. In front of it stood Wendy, looking timid as she peeked through from the hallway.

"Something wrong Wendy?" The blonde asked upon seeing the small blunette girl.

Wendy shook her head, "No I just..." Her face turned red, "I wanted to tell you something."

Lucy smiled at the girl. Setting down Happy she pushed herself off the bed, letting Wendy lead her towards what she assumed to be her room.

As the younger girl opened the door, Lucy quickly noticed it was much different from Natsu's red walls and dark wood furniture. Wendy's room was a light blue and had a white carpet, alone with white colored furniture.

The two girls sat on the bed across from each other, Wendy was hugging one of her pillows while Lucy was sitting crisscross.

"So what did you want to tell me Wendy?" Lucy asked sweetly. She couldn't help but want to be kind to Wendy. After meeting her a few weeks ago she saw her like a little sister.

The dark-blue haired girl only blushed more as she squeezed her pillow.

"F-first, could you tell me who you like?"

Lucy nearly fell off the bed, "What?!"

Wendy waved her hands quickly, "N-Nevemind! I just wanted to k-know if I was d-different."

"Different?" Lucy tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I-I like my f-friend."

Lucy felt a smile break out onto her face, "Oh? What's the name of the lucky fellow?"

Wendy blushed, "A-Actually it's not a fellow."

The blonde blinked in confusion. Suddenly the light clicked in her head.

"Ohh!" Lucy gave the younger girl a smile, "Wendy that's perfectly fine!"

"R-Really?"

Lucy nodded, making the girl let out a sigh of relief.

"I d-didn't know what to do and I-I thought you could help me..."

The blonde tackled Wendy in a hug, "Aw, I'm so glad you trust me!"

"I was a little scared..." The blunette admitted.

"How come?" Lucy pulled back to face the timid girl.

"I thought you might not like me anymore. I haven't told Natsu-onii or anyone else."

"Not like you?!" The blonde gasped before tackling Wendy in another hug, "That's impossible! Your amazing, what type of person you like doesn't change that."

Wendy blinked back tears, "S-So it's alright? Me liking Chelia?"

Lucy nodded, a broad smile on her face.

The blunette let out a cry of happiness before hugging the blonde tightly.

"What'ca say, we tell your parents and brother?" Lucy asked after the blunette dried her tears.

"Tell me what?" Natsu's voice came from the doorway, making both girls jump in surprise.

"Ah... Uhm-!" Wendy looked over at Lucy with uncertainty.

The blonde just smiled back at her and nodded,

"Y-You know Chelia Blendy? I-I like her."

Natsu nodded, "Alright...?"

Lucy stood up before hitting the pinkette on the head. She leaned over his shoulder and whispered something in his ear before backing up.

"Oh... Wait so then you..." Wendy nodded making Natsu trail off.

It was silent for a few moments, and Wendy began to tear up.

"Cool," Natsu smiled finally, "As long as your happy it doesn't matter if it's a girl or guy. You're my little sister, your happiness is top priority."

Wendy blinked, "NATSU!" She cried, jumping off the bed and tackling her brother with a hug.

"Woah!" Natsu stumbled at the sudden impact, barely realizing what his little sister devilishly whispered in his ear.

"I know you like Lucy-san."

The little blunette was able to pretend nothing happened much easier than the pinkette. She jumped away from him and turned to hug Lucy again, leaving him to turn redder than an apple.

She's like mom, Natsu sweat dropped seeing the girl ramble happily to Lucy like nothing happened. Am I that simple to figure out?!

"I'm going to go tell Mom and Dad now!" Wendy cheered dashing out of the room, suddenly excited and brave.

"She's so cute!" Lucy gushed, placing her hands on his cheeks.

Natsu covered his eyes with his hands, "Yeah, cute."

Lucy gave him a confused glance, "Natsu? You're really pink..."

With a cough, Natsu pulled his hand away from his face, his eyes meeting Lucy's.

"Wonder whose fault that is." He mumbled as he walked out of the room. The blonde felt her face go ablaze,

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"Natsu!"

The pinkette just laughed, "I'm kidding."

Before Lucy could reply they heard a squeal of joy.

"MY LITTLE GIRL I'M SO PROUD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH- AND CHELIA IS SUCH A SWEETHEART!"

The two smiled at eachother upon hearing Grandeeney's voice.

* * *

"Ah Lucy, how was the shower?" Grandeeney asked seeing the blonde dry her hair in the guest room.

Lucy smiled, "It was really nice." The shower at their house was much more... High-tech than at hers. It felt nice.

"It seems Wendy already went to bed- and Natsu should be dozing off too." Grandeeney told the blonde, "I just wanted to thank you for getting Wendy to open up to us."

"No problem," Lucy smiled, "I'm glad she's able to have such an accepting family."

The older blue-haired woman nodded with a smile, "Say Lucy, I know we aren't really your family, but if you ever need to talk to someone- like an adult..."

"Yeah, I'll definitely come talk to you first."

Grandeeney smiled again before saying good-night and walking out of the room.

Lucy sighed as she stared down at her hands. These people were so nice... It's hard to believe the struggle they must have went through when Igneel left.

Lucy finished drying her hair and slipped into the silky covers. She let out a sigh of happiness at the warmth from the blankets and the comfort from the bed. This was so much different from her house. Sometimes Lucy forget how small her house really was.

Small or not, she was okay with what she had. She only really worried about her dad, he recently seemed more depressed than ever.

Looking at the ceiling through the darkness, hours must've pasted. Lucy wondered what this summer would be like, would she see Natsu?

For a moment her mind fell back to Dan. What was with him? He kept sending her texts saying he loved her. It creeped her out how infatuated he seemed. It was like he wasn't even looking at her as a person, and more of some shiny object.

Sometime in between her thoughts, Lucy dozed off. The next time she woke up was to the sound of loud meowing in her ear.

* * *

 **This is a very light revision because this chapter is so long, and I haven't got the time to completely edit it all. If you see any error's, please briefly tell me as detailed as you can- preferably in a PM.  
**

 **Thank you all for reading chapter 20! This is a huge milestone for me. I've never written so much before, and it's all thanks to you guys that this story has gone so far.**


	21. Chapter 21

**My Chemistry Partner**

 ** _Chapter 21 - Midnight Delma  
_**

* * *

To say Natsu slept well was an overstatement. In fact, to even say he liked sleeping would be considered wrong. Natsu liked being awake, he liked his friends and daytime activities.

To simplify it, he was an energetic person.

There was also another drawback to sleeping for him. Every now and then he'd fall asleep and find himself in a room of darkness. The room seemingly went on forever, there was never anyone there with him, and it was very cold.

Now, he'd be able to handle normal nightmares, but these...

It was claustrophobic and yet so empty. The air was thick and heavy, the only sound was his footsteps, and he had nowhere to go but forward.

No... that was wrong.

He wasn't sure if he was going forward or backwards, after all there was no way to tell in the dark void.

Some nights he considered he was going forward, and that always felt more hopeful as if he was closer to finding what he was missing. Other nights he told himself he had been going the wrong way, and always would be- that he would never find what was missing in his heart. Those nights were the worst ones.

Natsu didn't like being alone. It reminded him too much of when Igneel left. Bringing alone was isolation and madness. In these dreams, he was always alone. He could hear the wind hissing in his ear, which was strange because he could never feel the breeze of it. No biting of its sharp teeth, and never would it brush across his skin. It was as if it wasn't even there, as if his mind made up the winds scream to make him feel more alone than before- more isolated.

As if he mind wanted to remind him of the loneliness he so carefully dodged.

It was one of the nights where Natsu believed he was walking in the wrong direction, far from anything, far from hope and light. He began to doubt if he would ever wake up- or perhaps he was already dead. He began to feel so small and hopeless as his walk turned into a jog, and a jog into a dash. In this dream the darkness was great and small. It was implausible to be in such an endless place, it just wasn't possible.

Yet the cold bit at his skin, and the sweat that trickled off his forehead told otherwise. How could something be so realistic and unrealistic at the same time? How could he be dreaming, yet so awake?

"Igneel... Where are you?" He huffed out. His voice broken, small, and ragged.

Silence passed through the vast emptiness. He shivered, despite the fact there was no weather.

The loneliness was consuming him whole. It was like a python that wrapped its whole being around himself, hoping to crush every bone in his body- every feeling in his mind- to destroy him into nothingness. He couldn't breathe. Natsu clawed at his throat, his head becoming light. He could barely hear himself gasping as his ears ringed and hissed.

Yet, it was all over in a moment, as his body jolted upright- his ears caught the sound of something bumping into his bedroom door. His hair was matted to his head with sweat, his clothes clinging to his skin, and he could feel the droplets of the salty water running down his arms and back.

He couldn't see an inch in front of himself, but he could hear the cricket's outside. The air was no longer suffocating- but comforting. It was no longer silent. The world around him was moving. There was start and end. His bed gave him comfort, and the noise coming from his window gave him reassurance.

"Dream." He told himself slowly, "It was just a dream... man a shitty one at that."

Standing up slowly, the pinkette stumbled to the door, where the noise that woke him had come from. As he got closer he could hear frantic whispering. Natsu rubbed his eyes before opening the door.

"Damn cat! Look what you made me do-"

Natsu blinked at the blonde, who looked like a deer in headlights as she squatted down to scold the blue feline.

There was a long silence in which the two of them processed what was happening. Finally Natsu scratched his head in confusion,

"Lucy?"

Of course it is Lucy, who else is weird enough to be scolding a cat so early?

Through the morning darkness, he could see the burning red on her cheeks, her embarrassment prominent. It was a sight that never got old to him. Not that he would tell anyone that.

"A-ah, good morning Natsu." Lucy stuttered as she slowly stood up, glaring at Happy as he skipped into Natsu's bedroom.

"Morning..." Natsu blinked as he tried gathering his thoughts. He wasn't sure if he should ask her what she was doing outside of his room or thank her for waking him up with her clumsiness. He didn't get the chance to do either.

"Geez, you look like crap." Lucy bluntly remarked. The blonde's eyes widened as she quickly waved her arms, "I-I mean-"

However, Natsu just laughed softly.

"Thanks, I wasn't really expecting visitors at..." The pinkette trailed off as he realized he didn't know the time.

Lucy groaned in distress, "It's about three a.m. Your stupid cat woke me up and wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Huh?"

"When I got up to shoo him away he started walking to your room and wouldn't stop meowing and I didn't want to wake anyone up-"

"So you knocked on my door?"

The blonde's blush spread to the top of her ears, "I didn't knock on your door, I accidentally hit it with my hand trying to hush your cat."

Natsu let out a chuckle, she was really weird.

"But seriously, Natsu," Lucy redirected the conversation, "Are you okay?"

Onyx eyes widening slightly, Natsu hesitated to answer. What was he going to tell her? That he was crazy? She had enough on her plate as it was...

"No it's nothing, what about you? You okay?"

Natsu looked at the blonde through the darkness of the early morning. He could see her jaw clench and her eyes look down despite the shadowing blanket. She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"Lucy?" He asked again, confused as to why she had gone silent.

"Natsu, don't deflect my question like that." The blonde met his eyes through the dark, he could feel her glare, "You look as if you just had a nightmare or something."

Once again, Natsu's eyes grew wide. She never cease to amaze him. How come she could read him like a book, and yet he could never tell what was going on in her head?

"I wasn't..." Natsu trailed off unsure, "I didn't mean to brush aside your question."

"Sometimes at night I get these nightmares, but it's really not a big deal." He added

Lucy let out a sigh as her hands dropped back to her side.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Natsu hesitated before moving out of his doorway to let the blonde walk in his room.

This probably wasn't the most appropriate time for him to wonder if it was normal for his crush to be in his room at three in the morning. Then again his crush was the same girl his family invited to stay the night, and that wasn't exactly normal either.

Well right timing or not, Natsu's mind wandered as Lucy sat at his desk chair once more.

The pink haired teen turned the lights on before closing the door, and as he walked back over to his bed and sat down he realized Happy had made himself very comfortable in Lucy's lap. The blonde looked torn between petting his blue fur and hitting him on the head.

"I think he likes you."

Lucy looked up and met Natsu's eyes.

"You already said that, remember."

Natsu blushed, "Huh guess I did."

"So your nightmare..."

"It's really not that big of a deal."

Lucy's face turned into a scowl, "It's not nothing! My mom told me holding things in are bad."

"Luuucy, you can't just barge into someone's room at three in the morning and demand they tell you about their dreams."

"Don't make it sound so creepy you invited me in!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

Lucy closed her mouth, pink lips set in a frown.

"Come on don't pout..." Natsu sighed as the blonde crossed her arms and turned the chair so her back was facing him.

"This is like déjà vu." The pinkette muttered under his breath. "Come on Lucy, you can't honestly be mad at me for not telling you?"

After a few moments of silence Natsu groaned, slamming the back of his head into his pillow.

Where all girls this difficult? Or was it just Lucy? Well after all she was different from most girls he knew.

"Fine you weirdo," Natsu commented, "I'll tell you. But no making fun of me-"

It only took a split second for Lucy to be sitting across from him on the bed, Happy in her arms, and with a serious look on her face.

"Promise!"

"O-okay..." Natsu blinked at the girl in front of him. Did she have any idea- even a slight hint- of how she made him feel? How could he focus on anything when his heart was beating so fast.

Ugh! She looked so cute with her hair all messed up and she was still wearing his shirt. It's so strange how he's never felt something like this before, but he just wanted to kiss-

"Natsu?"

Shit.

"Right!" The pinkette exclaimed, suddenly trying to look anywhere but at the blonde. Maybe if he hadn't snapped his head away so quickly he would've noticed the light blush that crept onto the girls face.

After-all he was staring very intently at her- or rather at her lips- like she was the most dazzling thing he'd seen.

Shaking her head, Lucy dismissed the idea. Surely he was just spaced out.

"Sometimes I get these... nightmares. And it's like I'm in a giant room but everything's dark- like pitch black." Natsu's voice carried through the dimly lighted room. "And I'm stuck in that room no matter which way I walk. I don't even know which way I'm walking, but sometimes I think it's either backwards or forwards and... Well... It's kinda lonely ya know?"

Lucy nodded her head slowly. Urging him to continue.

"You know... Grandeeney was once really sad and lost, real different from how she is now. I suppose one of the reasons she's so accepting to anything that makes me or Wendy happy is because when Igneel wasn't here she didn't know what to do. She felt so distant." Natsu paused, he looked over at Lucy as if to see if she was still listening. She was.

"Like I said before, Igneel just disappeared. Grandeeney had to raise me and Wendy all on her own. And Wendy was real young then, she didn't really understand. Not to mention she took care of Gajeel too. When Igneel finally came back she didn't even want to let him in, but he promised he'd never go again. Whatever hope she had is the reason she let him back. Since then they do whatever they can to make me and Wendy happy."

"Grandeeney... She really is a great mother." Lucy said quietly. Natsu smiled.

"She's the best. She raised me and Wendy right. She accepts us for who we are and let's us become our own people."

The gears in Lucy's head finally clicked, for she gasped suddenly- eyes wide.

"Then your nightmares when it's empty... Does it remind you of-"

Natsu's face crumbled just the slightest. Enough for his normal smile to fade away.

"Yeah, it reminds me a lot of when Igneel left. I tried looking for him but just like in the nightmare no matter where I walked he wasn't there. Sometimes it makes me feel really alone. I'll wake up and have this really dreadful feeling."

A silence overcame the two teens before the bed shifted.

"Wah-" Natsu's eyes went as wide as saucers as the blonde wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing herself closer to him as he hugged him tightly.

Well, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Natsu," The blonde said as she hugged him, "You don't have to be alone okay? You have Igneel back, and Grandeeney and Wendy they're here too. You have Gajeel and Metallicana, you even have Gray, Lisanna, and all your other friends. You have me too, okay? You don't have to be lonely." Her voice wavered and her grip around his waist tightened.

Natsu's face broke out into a brilliant red, he didn't expect such a passionate response. Her words really struck him. You have me too, okay? It was almost like she was asking him if she could be there for him too.

"Yeah... Okay." The pinkette slowly lowered his hands to his sides.

"I had a sister, a long time ago, her name was Michelle." Lucy mumbled, her hands still wrapped around his waist, "She wasn't actually my sister but I loved her a lot. She used to come over every day back when I lived in a big mansion."

Natsu felt his throat grow dry, "What happened to her?"

"She was lonely. I was too young to know how to help her... I couldn't help her. I pushed her away when my mom died, and she lost the only person she had left. And so she... She uh..." Lucy shook her head against his chest. She could hear his heart pounding dramatically.

"Lucy?"

"Even when your feeling lonely Natsu, just remember all the people who care about you okay? Cause your friends and family... they care about you. I do too."

The pinkette was silenced by her words, his eyes wide and filled with disbelief. "Okay." He said again, his voice low as he brought his arms around the girls body.

He didn't notice it before but she was shaking. Did it really scare her that much? How much did she care about him?

"It's just a nightmare Lucy," Natsu said, "I don't normally feel lonely."

The blonde finally pushed herself back so she was sitting directly in front of him.

"But if you ever do-"

"Yeah. Gotcha. You'll be the first I call."

Lucy nodded, her cheeks tinted with pink.

"I think you have an irregular heartbeat." Lucy mused after a while, finally going back to sit at the other end of the bed.

"Hah?" Natsu's face was suddenly bright red again. She heard his heart?!

"Yeah it was pounding really fast- I thought you were gonna faint!"

"Y-your lying." Natsu mumbled

"Nope!" The blonde teased, "Well I should probably go back to bed now. Night, Natsu!"

With that the blonde jumped off the bed and fled the room in record time.

Happy stared at Natsu for a few moments before following after the blonde, he would've sworn he saw a grin on the feline.

"Traitor..." The pinkette mumbled weakly. There was no way for her to not know what she was doing to him, right? The way she got his heart up- the way she made his mind go blank.

Natsu groaned in distress. He stood up, turned off the lights, closed the door, and then returned back to his bed where he successfully slammed his head into the mattress.

Though, he doubted he'd fall asleep after that.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! This is a revised and edited version of the original, and if you do find any mistake remember to privately message me.**


	22. Chapter 22

**My Chemistry Partner**

 **Chapter 22 - _Summer_**

* * *

Natsu wasn't even sure what Lucy was saying, all he knew was that she was suddenly back at his house venting her little heart out.

Of course, he did try keeping up with her at first! He just became more interested in watching her passionate expression and the way she hugged his pillow to her chest like it was normal. Though, he supposed it was at this point. Ever since she spent the night at his house a week ago at his parent's request, she seemed to come over everyday.

Grandeeney was on cloud nine, and Igneel gave him condoms- which he threw back at his father with a flushed face.

"Ugh! Natsu you should have been there. This guy was a complete arsenic sulfur." Lucy ran her slender fingers through her mass of shining blonde locks.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh, even after all this time he still found it completely adorable when she would geek-ed out. The pinkette was never one to have a type, but he had to say- her brains were by far her most attractive aspect (though he wouldn't admit this to her).

"Huh?"

Natsu looked up to see his blonde friend staring at him, a light blush across her face, and head tilted ever so slightly. He had to stop himself from leaning closer to her- just enough to brush their lips together and-

"Q-Quit it with the staring gosh you're making me nervous." Lucy turned away from his gaze her face feeling like it was going to explode any moment.

Natsu quickly snapped back to reality realizing he indeed had been staring... the entire time.

"Sorry, you just got this spinach stuck in your teeth- it's super distracting."

He watched in amusement as the blonde's hand shot to her mouth, before her eyes narrowed at him.

"Liar- we didn't have any spinach last night."

"Or did we?"

"No we didn't."

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, "I would've sworn we had-"

He was interrupted by a loud buzz, coming from the desk behind Lucy. The two immediately locked eyes before they jumped simultaneously towards Lucy's phone.

Natsu, being naturally faster (and better at tickling the blonde away from the phone), got to it first and held it up in the air trying to read the ID as Lucy clawed at his arms in annoyance.

"Hey- come on Natsu! You know I've been waiting for a call from my dad all week." Lucy pouted, pulling at his tanned arms.

The pink haired teen swerved away from the girl, "It's an unknown number." His face held a childish grin.

Lucy's chocolate-brown eyes went wide, "Natsu don't you dare-"

"HEELLLLOOOO!" Natsu answered the phone in his highest pitch, still trying to keep it out of her reach.

"NATSU!" Lucy bounced on her tippy toes- still not being able to reach.

Whoever was on the line seemed to respond because Natsu replied with, "Well whoooo's this?" His voice goofy and proud.

"Natsu I swear to God if you don't-"

To her surprise, the pinkette turned back to the girl- his face no longer looking as childish as it was before.

"Yo, Lucy." Natsu held the phone away from his ear a bit, "Who's Dan?"

Lucy blinked at her friend in surprise.

"What? Why? How do you know that name?"

Natsu turned the phone towards her, showing the random number.

"Dude say's his name is Dan, sounds like he knows you?"

Lucy quickly snatched the phone out of his hands and bolted from the room, leaving Natsu to blink in surprise before going off to find where she went.

Out in the backyard, the blonde held the phone to her ear, suddenly hearing non other than Dan's voice blaring through the speakers.

"Lu-Lu?! Are you there? Who was that person, it sounded like a guy- you're not cheating right? We still are in love after all!"

Lucy rubbed her temple with her free hand, "Dan, I thought I told you to leave me alone, and we are not in love. You're crazy."

"Crazy for you!"

"That's the problem." The blonde sighed out loud, "Listen, Dan I told you last time I don't want anything to do with you. You're not good for me. I need you to leave me alone."

Silence followed from the other side of the line.

"Dan? Are you there, did you hear me? I need you to leave me alone." No response came from the other side of the line, just a faint sound of heavy breathing.

"Yo, Luce- what's up with running off like that?" The blonde turned around to see Natsu walking through the door to the backyard.

"Nothing! Just give me a moment, please."

Natsu gave her a questioning look, but stayed where he was.

"Dan? I'm going to hang up now- please leave me alone."

More silence filled the line, but just when Lucy moved to end the call his voice replied.

"Lu-Lu, you know how much it pains me when you call me such names," His voice dropped with venom that made her shiver, "I won't leave you be. I love you. You are my everything. You're mine. I'll make you remember that, don't worry Lu-Lu."

"No Dan wait-"

The line cut off and she was left with an empty beeping signalling the end of the call.

With a rush of frustration she threw the phone onto the ground, letting an angry cry escape her lips.

"Woah- what's that all about?" The sudden voice made Lucy jump, she had all but forgotten that Natsu was right there.

"Geez, you scared the hydrogen out of me Natsu!"

Natsu bent down and picked up her phone, his eyes scanning over the number.

"So, what did they want?"

Lucy shuffled from foot to foot, "Oh nothing, it was just some religion guy trying to sell me bibles."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know people sold bible's over phone's."

"Yup!" Lucy let out a nervous chuckle, "You know with all the new technology- they gotta sell us young people on the holy spirit and what not some how."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying!" She lied.

"Then, you must have a pretty good relationship with the bible sellers, for them to call you Lu-Lu and all."

The blonde laughed awkwardly, "Aha, yup, you know me. Best friend of the world and stuff."

"Lucy."

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Lucy."

"That's my name- don't wear it out!"

The pinkette crossed his arms, his eyes locked onto her's. His mind wondering why she was bothering lying to him, it wasn't like her.

"You know, I'm actually in the mood to buy a bible over the phone, Miss friend of the world and stuff." He held her phone up, "Maybe I should give the bible seller a call-"

"NO!"

The blonde let out a squeak of embarrassment, "I mean... they charge you extra if you call back. One of those numbers."

"Lucy come on, give it up already."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Natsu leaned closer towards his friend, "I think you do."

With a poke to the chest the blonde grabbed her phone out of his hand and spun on her heel.

"I'm afraid I don't."

His frustration bubbling, Natsu grabbed her shoulder and turned her back towards him.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine!" She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Lucy..."

No answer.

"Lucy."

No answer.

"Lucy."

"I said everything is fine Natsu! It was just some random ad machine."

Natsu's hand didn't leave her shoulder as he looked down in concern, "You said it was bible sellers."

Lucy's face of horror gave her away, "Wh-What?"

"The person who called you said-"

The blonde spun out of her friend's grip, putting some distance between them.

"Lucy you said you were here for me- let me be here for you."

Lucy's grip tightened on her phone, "I said everything is fine."

"I don't believe you-"

"That's not my fault!"

Natsu took a step closer, in attempt to get her to open up.

"Then why are you lying?"

Lucy took a step back in attempt to close him off.

"Why are you nagging me so much!"

"Lucy, if something is wrong-"

"NOTHING IS WRONG!"

The two took a step away from each other at her raised voice.

"Fine," Natsu looked hurt, "Nothing's wrong."

Lucy nodded, turning her back to him.

"Nothing's wrong." She paused for a moment, the silence taking over the two, "I think I should go home. It's getting late."

Natsu wanted to bring up the fact it was barely two in the afternoon, but he didn't.

"I'll walk you back." He shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyes not leaving the blonde.

"That's okay, I'll be fine on my own."

"Lucy-"

"I'll see you later, Natsu."

Natsu kept silent as she walked to the outdoor gate, unlatching it and walking out.

"Right..." He mumbled, as she gave a short wave to him, "See you later."

* * *

Lucy hadn't talked to Natsu in four days. No text, call or visit.

He was getting a bit restless- as were his parent's.

"You two didn't get into a fight, did you?" Grandeeney asked, as she served Wendy a slice of pie.

"No!" Natsu immediately replied.

Grandeeney set down the desert, "Did you?"

Natsu looked down at his shoes, "I don't know. She seemed upset, but I don't know why."

"Well, what happened?"

The pinkette chewed on his lip, "I really don't know. She was just making some weird lies and wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

Grandeeney let out a sigh, "That Lucy... she sure does like her privacy, doesn't she?"

"I suppose..."

Wendy bumped her brother with her hip, "Even so, I think she's made you more mature."

Natsu laughed, rubbing his sister's hair, "Oh yeah? What about you short stack."

The younger girl blinked, "What do you mean?"

Grandeeney leaned her forearms on the table, "Cheliaaa." Her mother teased in a sing-song voice.

Weny's face exploded into a brilliant red, "W-we are just friends."

"For now." Grandeeney winked, "You have to bring her over some time."

The bluenette nodded, before picking up her plate, "Sure... maybe..." With that she exited the room, causing the two older people to laugh.

"Natsu," Grandeeney said when she sobered up from her laughter, "Why don't you go down to Lucy's house?"

"She doesn't want to see me."

"I think she does," The older woman told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I think she really wants to see you."

"How am I supposed to talk to her if she just pushes me away though?"

Grandeeney patted his back, "Remind her you are on her side."

Natsu ran a hand through his hair, "She should already know that."

"Sometimes you have to remind people what they already know."

With a final pat on the back, Grandeeney left the kitchen to find Igneel, wishing her son good luck.

Natsu let out a sigh, taking a bite of the blueberry pie on the counter before heading out of the kitchen himself. He made his way out of his front door and down the street, when he heard a soft meow from below him.

"Happy!" Natsu let out a light laugh, "Wanna go see Lucy?"

The cat mewed in response, nudging the pinkette's leg.

"Alright, let's go buddy- I'm sure she missed you too."

* * *

 **HaHAhaHAHA *begs for forgiveness* I totally did not update for a long long long time. I know, I apologize. Life got hella busy, I'm working on other massive projects along with school work and home life. Also, I was writer blocked on this story like never before. I must've written this chapter fifty times and not stuck with one. I won't promise a speedy update for next chapter, but it will come. Thank's for the loving support, and being so patient.**

 **~R**


	23. Chapter 23

**My Chemistry Partner**

 **Chapter 23 - A Bucket of Guilt**

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her worn down couch for the last few days, bored, and sulking in her own stupidity.

"I don't even know why I bother getting so mad at him." She flipped the television off, annoyed at the buzzing sound it made, "He doesn't _do_ anything wrong- I just don't know how to react when he's around."

Her eyes snapped open wide, "Uh, I mean..." Suddenly feeling the embarrassment rise in her face, "I mean he just- his eyes just are so intense it's uh... hard to concentrate- No wait that's not-"

Lucy groaned, her hand sliding down her face in despair.

"What am I doing? I'm talking to myself- no more like arguing with myself." The blonde pulled at the ends of her hair lightly, "Between Levy being out of town, and Dad being M.I.A again... I kinda miss the idiot."

"Geez, so heartfelt." The voice came from the window, making her fly out the chair in surprise.

Laughter came from the front window of the house, "Smooth moves, Luce."

The blonde shuffled back up to her feet and marched to the window, a Cheshire cat grin plastered on no other than said idiot.

"What are you doing here?! Why can't you knock on the door like a normal human being?" Her eyes wandered to the blue feline in his hands, "Oh! Hey Happy!"

Natsu pouted, "What, no hi for me?" Happy mewed in response, jumping out of his owner's hands into the open window.

"No! What are you doing here?! How long have you standing there, creep!"

Natsu rested his head on the window pane in a pout, "Geez Luce, one question at a time."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms.

"Aren't ya gonna let me in first?"

"No."

The pinkette whined, "Meeean. I'm here 'cause I- Because Happy missed you."

Lucy uncrossed her arms, "Really?" She looked down at the blue feline that rubbed his head against her leg.

"Yup," Natsu chirped, "So do Wendy, Grandeeney, and Igneel. You haven't stopped by in forever."

The blonde began to feel guilty, "I... uh..."

"Lucy," Natsu interrupted, "Er... Sorry for trying to pry, and accusing you of lying. I... uhm... didn't mean to make you upset- really!"

The guilt grew in her stomach as she looked away from his apologetic look. Why was he apologizing?!

"S-shut up." Lucy mumbled out, re-crossing her arms over her stomach.

Natsu deflated, "Come on... you can't be that mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you!" Lucy said, a bit to loud.

"...Right."

"I'm not! I was just... uh..." Being stupid, Lucy thought to herself. "Sick... Yeah, I was just sick and all."

She faked a cough.

The pinkette blinked, "Huh?"

Lucy turned back around to meet his eyes, just for a moment.

"Did you really think I'd ignore over something stupid?" Yes- you actually did, Lucy's thought budded in again.

"Well... no?" The poor boy looked as confused as ever, "You've been sick all this time? Where's your pop?"

The blonde stretched her arms, "I don't know, sometimes he goes off for a while without telling me. Usually for a random job."

Natsu lifted his head off the window pane, "For almost two weeks?" His face showed his disbelief.

Lucy scratched her head, "Er, not really. He hasn't gone of this long in a while."

"Maybe you should report it to the police... if he hasn't called or anything."

The blonde gave him a confused look, "What? No way, that's a bit extreme."

"But Lucy-"

"Relax Natsu, I'm sure it's fine. If he doesn't call in another week maybe I will."

The pinkette pushed back from the window.

"Alright... Can I come in now?"

Lucy let out a sigh, "Yeah yeah." She leaned over to the front door and unlocked it, letting the pink haired boy walk in- sending a glare at Happy as his did.

"Traitor."

"What?"

"Oh- Nothing."

Natsu instantly flopped on the couch, "So you've been sick this entire time, by yourself? Why didn't you call me?"

"Well- uh..." Because I'm not sick and have been avoiding you, Lucy's mind nagged her, "I didn't want to bother you."

Natsu sat up, "You could never bother me Luce!"

The blonde felt her face grow pink in embarrassment.

"Hey, are you still sick?" Natsu asked her, his eyes on her flushed skin.

"Wha-" The blonde's flush only grew with her guilt.

Natsu jumped off the couch, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door, "Come on, my mom makes the best soup for when people are sick."

Lucy felt her eyes grow wide, "H-Huh?! T-There's really no need-"

She stopped mid-sentence when he turned around to look at her. His expression concerned and... upset?

"Come on Luce, just depend on me this once."

The blonde's heart pounded loudly against her rib cage, "Y-yeah." Was all she could manage.

Lucy closed the front door after Happy trotted out, and then proceeded to let Natsu drag her away.

What am I doing, she asked herself. Being stupid, her mind replied.

* * *

"Grandeeney!" Natsu yelled out, swinging the door open and dragging the blonde behind him.

The older woman appeared from the backyard door, "What is it Natsu? Igneel is trying to plant-"

She stopped herself when she the blonde girl behind him, "Oh Lucy! It's so good to see you again."

"Y-You as well."

"Grandeeney," Natsu began again, "Lucy is sick, and too stubborn to ask for help so I brought her here."

The baby blue haired woman eyed the seemingly healthy girl from head to toe, "Is that so?"

Lucy's face grew hot with embarrassment, "A-Actually-"

Natsu cut her off, "Yeah, she probably has a fever or something."

Grandeeney laughed at her son.

"Well, she does look a bit _red_."

The blonde's eyes widened as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah." Natsu agreed unsure, "Anyways I was going to make that soup you always make me and Wendy-"

His mother cut him off with a wave, "No need, I'll make it myself. Why don't you check up on Igneel, make sure he isn't burning down the garden."

Natsu looked like he was going to protest, but Grandeeney already stole the blonde away and wandered off to the kitchen.

Once the two women were alone, Lucy started to speak.

"I-I'm not actually-"

Grandeeney smiled at Lucy, "I know sweetie."

Lucy's face flushed in embarrassment, "I-I didn't mean to bother you..."

The older woman laughed once more, "You could never! After all you've done for this family, we see you as one of us. All of us do."

Lucy was touched by the words, despite lying and ignoring them for nearly a week- they still...

"You're too nice."

Grandeeney put her hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Honey, why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

The blonde looked at her shoes, "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do."

Lucy looked up and met Grandeeney's eyes. That was exactly what Natsu had said to her. In some ways, they were so much alike.

"It's really nothing, I don't want to burden you with my silly problems."

Just let her in, one side of Lucy said. No don't, the other side screamed.

The older woman raised her eyebrows, "I don't mind, so go ahead."

The blonde looked away, her hand running through her hair nervously. She couldn't find her voice to reply.

"Hmm." Grandeeney hummed.

The mother of two walked to the window that opened to the backyard.

"Natsu! Come to the kitchen please." Her voice rang with authority and sweetness at the same time, and behind it all was the scheming mischievousness his parents held.

"Okay- in a second!"

Lucy gave Grandeeney a confused look, "What-"

"Well, we can't have the sick up and about now can we?"

Lucy's face went back to a dark flush, "But I told you-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when Natsu barged in the kitchen, his cheeks covered in mud.

"Oh Natsu!" Grandeeney cried, "What could you made you so messy in just a few seconds."

The pinkette laughed, "Igneel got frustrated at the tomatoes."

Grandeeney's eyes narrowed dangerously, "If he ruined my tomatoes..."She headed for the door outside before turned back to Natsu. "Take Lucy to the guest room, and make sure she gets her rest- it's defiantly a fever!" With a chuckle she walked out.

"IGNEEL I SWEAR-" The door shut behind her silencing her screams.

Lucy's eyes bulged from her head. What on earth was Grandeeney planning?

The pinkette tugged on Lucy's arm, regaining her attention.

"Come on, you should get some sleep."

Lucy tripped as he lead her away, "B-but I..." Her voice faded away in confusion.

As they entered the bedroom, Natsu peered at Lucy.

"Geez, you can be stupid sometimes."

Lucy blinked in surprise, sitting down on the bed as she stared at him like her grew two heads.

"What?"

"I mean, getting sick and not telling anyone. Trying to take care of yourself all the time." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I'm not-" Lucy cut herself off.

"You really made me think you were upset at me or something." The pinkette continued.

The blonde's guilt rose. Why am I not telling him the truth, she wondered, because maybe you want him to take care of you, she answered for herself.

"No!" Lucy squeaked out-loud, before realizing what she did and adding, "I wasn't upset..."

Natsu snorted with amusement, "That makes me feel better."

Lucy looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I don't like it when you're upset with me."

Within seconds they both turned to a rosy pink,

"I-uh mean it's just- you er-" Natsu fumbled for words as he stumbled across the room.

Lucy just sat on the bed, her mind growing tired from the over-loading embarrassment of the day.

With her tiredness, she flopped back on the bed, her head hitting the pillow with a soft _fwump_ sound.

Natsu, on the other hand, didn't realize this was out of tiredness from her embarrassment.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Lucy sat up on her elbows to respond, but her brain shut down when he placed his hand on her forehead.

Her mind now turned to mush, she stared into his eyes in shock.

His hand was so warm- she noticed when he grabbed her hand twice that day, but hadn't had the chance to actually feel it. It reminded her of the toasty fire she used to sit by with her mother at her old home. She was becoming drawn to his warmth like a moth to a flame.

She felt wrong. Why was she keeping up this lie? Lucy pulled his hand off her head.

That's not what was really bothering her. It didn't really matter if he thought she was sick or not- it was the fact he did that even got her talking to him again. No what was bugging her was not just the one lie, but the lies she piled up. Why did she bothering lying? Why did she feel so afraid to let him in?

"Lucy? Sorry- I just was checking if you felt hot, uh..." Natsu sat down on the bed next to her, "You don't."

The blonde looked down at her hands. Her mind screamed at herself to tell him, but she didn't say thing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Natsu nudged her shoulder, "Something on your mind?"

Lucy peeked a look over at him, a mistake. Her heart thudded loudly against her chest and she felt like she could pass out.

"Natsu, I'm sorry!" She finally blurted out after a week of waiting, a week of guilt building, a week of avoiding.

The pinkette blinked, before his normal grin crossed his face, "Ah, I'm not mad or anything. No need to be sorry, it's my fault for trying to invade your privacy." He patted her head, making the blonde puff out her cheeks in a childish way.

"I shouldn't have lied to you," She persisted.

"It wasn't like it was a great lie or anything. You're pretty awful at those."

Lucy scoffed, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh nothing, I just felt so _so_ sick suddenly."

The pinkette was silent for a moment before, "Oh my God- Lucy you aren't sick are you?"

Lucy smiled up at her friend, "Ah, so you know sarcasm.

"No way- how did you fake it past Grandeeney? She's a ninja about that stuff."

"She knew."

Natsu nearly fell off the bed.

"WHAT?"

The blonde giggled into her hand, "Yeah, it was nice for you to try taking care of me though." She teased.

"You all betrayed me! Betrayal!" Natsu poked the blonde in her side, "What's with you and your little lies missy?"

"Aw, I don't lie that much mister."

Natsu laughed, "Mhm," He stood from the bed and offered her a hand, "The liar who hates the lies."

Lucy scoffed, "My lies don't hurt people."

"They could, one way or another." He followed her out of the room, the two moving to the living room.

"What do you mean-" The two stopped their conversation as the back door slid open reveling a dirt covered Igneel, followed by a very angry Grandeeney.

"OH!" Igneel let out a shout as he saw the blonde, "Lucy! It's good to see you again."

Lucy giggled, "Nice to see you as well."

Grandeeney made a 'tsk' sound, "If you think you are getting away with ruining MY tomatoes you have another thing coming." She grabbed the older man by his ear and led him out of the room in a mumble of anger.

The two teens blinked at the scene.

"I- uh- think I should be going home now." Lucy spoke up after a while.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, I'll walk you home."

The blonde smiled, "Okay, thanks."

* * *

Bonus:

Wendy had been sitting on the stairs for the past hour since Lucy had gotten there. Her first intent was to say hello, but she found herself more interested in the juiciness going on. Phone in hand she called her crush and friend, Chelia.

"Wendy go closer! How can you hear from so far?"

Wendy hushed her friend, "Cheliaaa, I don't want to get caught."

"Aw, but you're amazing, there's no way my lovely friend could get caught."

The small girl's heart skipped in happiness.

"Ok, Ok." Wendy moved down the steps to the room her brother and Lucy had gone into.

"What's going on, come on- don't keep me in the dark."

"Oh my gosh!" Wendy whispered, "My brother is totally making a move."

"No way!"

"He is, I swear- he has his hand on her head and everything."

She could hear Chelia's giggle from the other side of the line. It was her favorite sound by far.

"Ok, I'm going back to the steps- they're just talking out their issues in a weird way."

"Weird how?" Chelia asked

Wendy readjusted the phone on her ear, "They do this thing were they act like friends, but like they're a couple at the same time."

Laughter rang into Wendy's ears, it made her dizzy with joy.

"What's so funny?" The blunette wondered out-loud.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that's probably how people see us."

A blush exploded on the young girl's face, "H-huh?"

"Nothing, nothing! Anyways I got to go, love you- hugs and kisses." With that Chelia hung up, leaving a blushing Wendy to hold the phone to her ear with embarrassment.

 _Love you,_ echoed in her head _, hugs and kisses._

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I decided to do a bonus part today featuring my favorite little babies. I was stuck on how to continue the story when they go the spare room, and finally I got it but I don't know how I feel about it? It may change later when I go back to revise. Remember, if you see any mistakes please PM me the error's you see in detail. Thanks for reading, and I really hoped you enjoyed even though this was bit of a filler.**

 **~R**


	24. Chapter 24

**My Chemistry Partner**

 **Chapter 24 - Cold Air**

* * *

 _Sometimes, life springs into our laps without warning, and we are forced to deal with it._

It was light outside. Natsu was sitting on the beach, he could practically taste the salt in the ocean from where he sat. Under him was an old towel, along with random beach necessitates. It was calming, but Natsu couldn't shake the feeling non of it was real. The palms trees blew too perfectly with the wind. The oceans roar was just in the middle of load and quiet... even the way the ocean's waves crashed against the rocks was too surreal. He felt as though he could reach out and grab a handful of sand, and yet, he was unable to do so. It was frustrating.

His looked at the ocean suspiciously. The sound sounded more like a hum. It almost was like a soft song playing right next to him. The ocean didn't make these noises though, so what the hel-

"AHFUCSMMH SHUT UP." Natsu angrily sat up, his hands gripping his blanket sheets in a fit of childish rage. He was like a young kid who got their candy taken away. Blinking his eyes he looked around his room, noticing his phone ringing on his table side. He took a few breaths, trying to wake himself up- by now the phone had stopped ringing, but he assumed he'd call them back.

Rubbing his eyes he rolled off his bed lazily, taking a quick look out the window to realize it was still fairly dark out.

Summer was a month and a half over. The thought of going back to essay's and final's sent a shiver down his spine. Not to mention, the dreading thought every senior gets... the one of responsibility. Everyone was talking about college and what to do with their life, and honestly Natsu was probably too busy sleeping to pay attention to anything they had said.

He finally decided to check his phone, the screen displaying so brightly he had to blink away. As his eyes adjusted he looked back at his device, the time and a missing call delaying on the lock screen.

Time, 7:36am.

Missed call from LUCE

Natsu rubbed his eyes tiredly once more. Why was Lucy calling so early? Didn't that woman ever sleep in?

The phone buzzed again, another call from Lucy.

"Hello?" He probably sounded as miserable as he felt at the moment.

The line was quiet for moment, "Hey I know it's early but uh..."

Lucy paused on the other line for another second,

"You know how we reported my dad a week or two ago?"

The blonde let out a long shaky sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Natsu, suddenly wide awake, sat down on his bed. His concern was increasing.

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't have such a bad feeling- you said to rely on you and I don't even know..."

Natsu stopped her from further rambling, "Lucy, what's going on?"

"The, uh, police station called and asked me to come down this morning. They said it's about my dad."

Natsu lept up from the bed, pacing from one end of the room to the other.

"Isn't this good? That means they might know where he is right?"

"I don't know, it could mean he's still out somewhere and they haven't found him... it could mean anything. Could you just come with me?"

"Of course!" Natsu crashed around his room as he hurriedly got ready, "I'll pick you up from you're house."

"Thanks Natsu, I just don't want to go alone."

"It's no problem, I'll see you in a few."

The pinkette finally managed to shuffle his pants on as the phone call ended, his shirt only half on.

Slipping out of his room when he finally was presentable, he made his way downstairs, smelling something like flour from the kitchen.

As if timed, Grandeeney walked out of the kitchen, a plate of pancakes in her hands.

She didn't seem to notice Natsu at first, until he cleared his throat, which was enough to shock her to drop the utensils she was arranging.

"Natsu?! You're awake? At... seven in the morning?! During the summer?!"

Laughing, Natsu waved his hand, "Ha ha, very funny. I'm meeting Lucy."

Grandeeney couldn't contain her smug smile.

"I knew she'd be something of a good influence. Making you get up so early. Where are you two going?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "The police department."

Grandeeney blinked, "What did you do?"

"No! It's not like that or anything, we're just checking up on news of her dad."

The mother let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god."

"You think so highly of me- it's really amazing." He joked, "Anyways I'm taking the car, I'll be back... eventually."

"Uh-huh, bring Lucy back when you do."

Natsu waved his hand dismissively as he slipped on his shoes and opened the front door, "Yeah, yeah."

He grabbed the keys off the key rack by the door and slipped outside before his mom could start any teasing of sort.

By the time he got to Lucy's house she was already out front, looking down at her phone with an angered expression.

"Luucy! You ready, or are you just going to glare at your phone?"

The blonde jumped up at Natsu's voice, fumbling with the object in her hands. After regaining her posture the blonde climbed into the car,

"I'm not _glaring_ at my phone, it just-"

Lucy paused for a minute as her phone lit up again. Natsu looked at his friend with concern,

"What's up?"

The blonde shook her head, "Nothing, it's nothing." Her phone continued to light up rapidly, only making the pinkette's curiosity grow.

Natsu started the car, driving off to the station. Her phone kept buzzing until finally she shut it down.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

The blonde shook her head, "I don't know. Just someone I used to know."

"Oh."

The two fell silent, the only noise was the sound of the car continuing to the local station. The blonde's restlessness grew as the building came into sight, her knee bouncing up and down and her hands fiddling in her lap.

"Hey," Lucy's head snapped over to the pinkette, "It'll be okay. No matter what."

The blonde sank into her seat, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because no matter what you have me and all your other friends supporting you."

Lucy finally smiled, though it was a tad bittersweet.

"Thanks Natsu."

The two walked into the station, a rush of cold air hitting them. Lucy shivered, chills going down her spine as the air swept by her. It felt like her dread. Cold, and quick to strike. The blonde seemed frozen in spot as she spaced out, her mind racing back to when she was younger.

The pills in her mother's hand every morning. The hospital trips that grew more and more frequent. Her mother crying. Her father crying. It was becoming too much. The cold air. The white floors, the uniforms, _the cold air._.. it was too much.

A warm hand was placed on her shoulder and as quick as her attack had started, it had ended. Lucy looked up at Natsu, confused. He only smiled gently at her. The blonde searched him for something, some kind of clue for why he was so nice to her. He was so easy to read- but now she couldn't find what she wanted. Why was he helping her? Didn't she make fun of him? Avoid him? Reveal the fact his girlfriend was cheating?

Lucy felt tears prick at her eyes. Couldn't he have done without all the trouble? He could have been the same happy-go-lucky boy he was before he met her, and saved himself the stress she caused him. Lisanna and him could have worked it out, she knew the white-haired girl loved him. Why was she interrupting his life? No... why was he letting her? Hadn't she just caused him trouble and useless stress?

The tears were rolling down her cheeks before she could stop them, and he wiped them away. He was saying something to calm her down, but her ears were ringing. All she could do was stare into his eyes. Why was he here with her. Why did he know exactly how to comfort her. Why did he bother putting up with a disaster. If he knew what happened before he met her, would he still be her friend?

"Lucy, hey, I'm right here with you. No matter what, okay? No matter what."

She nodded numbly. Her thoughts flooded out of her head as quickly as they had sprung in.

"Thanks Natsu."

It was time to find out where her dad was.

* * *

"Miss Heartfilia... please, sit down." The officer pointed to the sofa that looked as soft as a giant marsh-mellow. "I was surprised to see you Natsu, I wasn't aware you knew Miss Lucy."

The pinkette nodded, "I spilled juice on her, long story."

Officer Macao shook his head, "Of course it is." He looked over at Lucy, who seemed to be dreading, and also anticipating the news.

"Lucy, have you been staying anywhere while your father has been gone?"

The blonde shook her head, "No... just at my house. Why? What's wrong?"

Macao took off his cap, "We found your dad, Lucy."

Lucy couldn't seem to react. This should be good news but... why, why didn't it feel like it?"

"He was pasted out at a bar the next town over- the owner said he'd been coming every day. He's at the hospital now-"

The blonde jumped up from her seat, "Can I go see him?!"

"Yes but-"

Lucy was already running out of the station, her mind racing a million miles an hour.

"Lucy!" A warm hand grasped her wrist, pulling her back to reality. The blonde looked from Natsu's concerned expression to the nearly empty parking lot she was in. Was she going to run there?

"Natsu I have to go see him, I have to make sure he's okay."

The pinkette grabbed his friend by her shoulders, trying to hold her still so she wouldn't rush off.

"Luce, Macao said he got bad alcohol poisoning, he could be in any condition... are you sure you can take this right now?"

The blonde slowed down for the first time. She hadn't slept since she got the call. She didn't eat. She couldn't.

"I have to know if he's okay..." Lucy's voice shook, "He's the only family I got. He has to be okay." The blonde looked up at her friend with teary eyes, "Natsu he's my dad." Her voice broke, and his grip lessened.

Natsu gave her a look of understanding.

"I'll drive you there."

Lucy gave him a look of thanks as she sped towards the car, Natsu following after her.

Her mind repeating the same thing over and over. He has to be okay. He has to. How will she be able to move on if he's not?

* * *

 **well this was emotional to write. wow I update? this is? new?**

 **I check all your reviews... it's interesting seeing what you guys think is gonna happen. Thanks for staying patient.**


	25. Chapter 25

**My Chemistry Partner**

 **Chapter 25 - No words good enough**

* * *

It took them exactly twenty seven minutes to get to the hospital and find her dads room. Lucy knew because she had counted every moment. It was slow and painful, and she had to rely on Natsu to stop her from jumping on the receptionist five times.

When she got there, her hand was on the door and pushing it open before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened as she saw the scene in front of her, and she choked up and walked right back out.

He was hooked up to wires and an IV. She could see his heart beat on a monitor, but he looked like he was lifeless on the bed.

Natsu let her take her time as she stepped out of the room. She hadn't told him everything about her past, he knew she wasn't ready. He wouldn't push her to tell him anything. He didn't know what happened exactly to her mom, and what her old life was like before she moved here. He only knew the Lucy right now, and he knew that Lucy... his Lucy... needed a moment to breathe, to take it all in. She needed something to eat, and a nap. He supposed she would make him wait to take care of her though. She was stubborn like that.

Today he saw a new side of Lucy. It broke his heart. She had been in a panic all day, frantic and on the verge of hysteria. He could only try to calm her down each time she froze up or exploded. The emotion behind her eyes was explainable. It was like a cloud had been thrown over them. He could see her mind racing, her thoughts going faster each time she looked at him.

Natsu walked over to her after a few minutes, noticing her grip on the door tightening. He would try helping her with whatever internal struggle he could. He wasn't sure how to, but he had to try. This was Lucy. He would do anything to make sure she smiled, but he wasn't sure he would be able to see her smile today. He felt the dread ooze off of her, and it made him worry. He only met Jude once, and it was when he had threatened him... but he knew Lucy cared about her dad deeply, and he knew Jude cared for Lucy even more.

"Lucy, you can do this." His voice was gentle, like he was afraid he'd break her if he was too loud.

Her response was immediate, "No... I can't." She sounded like she was a scared child again.

Natsu looked down at the marble tile, he could see his reflection.

"Luce..." Slowly, he pried her hand from the door knob, "You can. You can do anything, you're Lucy Heartfilia. My nerdy chemistry partner, the funniest prankster, and my best friend."

Lucy didn't say anything for a minute. She knew he was trying to hep her, but she couldn't find it in herself to believe his words. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't do this.

"Can you come in with me?"

"Of course."

Lucy let Natsu open the door for her. Her hesitant steps were quiet against the floor. Her eyes looking straight at her father.

He was sleeping.

The blonde had stood next to his bed for a good while just starring. It was red all around his eyes, and his hair was messed up like never before. His beard was worse than when he left, it looked as if it had become a rats home. He was pale.

She opened her mouth to say something but the words didn't come out. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. For the first time in what seemed like forever, her life slowed down. Everything was moving in slow motion.

How had she ended up back here?

Lucy trembled as she lifted her hand onto his. Why was he so cold? That wasn't normal, right? Lucy knew her father hated the cold too. They had hated the cold just like her mother... no that's not true. Her mother never hated anything. Not the pills, not the hospital check ups, and not the cold.

Natsu stood at the edge of the bed, watching the scene unfold silently. He didn't know what was going through her mind, but he understood her fear. When Igneel left, Natsu didn't think he would ever come back. He thought his father was dead somewhere, or perhaps had forgotten about them and made a new life. He thought the latter was much worse. For him it was completely unknown. Lucy, however, knew exactly what was happening.

Which was scarier?

"Dad...?" The blonde squeezed her father's hand, managing to find her voice. "Daddy, it's me Lucy..." Her voice cracked when he didn't stir, "I really need you to wake up, okay? You promised me a lot you'd get help and I'm gonna hold you to it now..." The blonde shook violently, her grip on his hand getting tighter. "You have to wake up or else I won't forgive you. You can't do this to me... Daddy please wake up..."

Lucy felt like a little girl again. Alone and vulnerable. This was all she had left. Her dad was the last family member she had, even if he just sat on the couch like a ghost... he was all she had.

The door opened and a nurse walked in, looking surprised to see the two. Her gaze softened as she set eyes on Lucy.

"You must be his daughter, right?" The nurse walked over to the blonde, resting a hand on her shoulder.

The girl nodded meekly, "When's he going to wake up?"

The women flinched, had no one told her?

"Oh dear... Miss Lucy, right?" Lucy nodded, "I'm afraid he's been having extreme problems since he got here..."

The nurse tightened her grip on her clipboard, "When he first arrived he was choking on his vomit, and we just managed to stop it from getting into his lungs. He's been having seizures from low-blood pressure through the day... we haven't been able to determined if he has permanent brain damage yet, but it's a possibility."

Lucy looked down at her dad. How could he do this to himself? How could he do this to her? Lucy shut her eyes tightly, just be okay. Just be okay.

"Hey I think he's waking up-" Natsu piped up, causing the two females to snap their attention towards Jude.

Indeed he was waking up. His eyes opened just slightly, as he looked to his side. A small smile was on his face as he saw his daughter.

"Lucy," His voice was raspy, and he sounded confused and dulled, "I'm glad you're... I love you..."

The blonde's grip grew tighter, "I love you too daddy. You're gonna be okay, alright? Promise me."

Jude seemed unresponsive and his sentences weren't completely forming, his eyes wondering over to Natsu, "Please... her happy..."

Natsu's troubled expression grew as he nodded, "Of course sir."

Jude nodded slowly, looking back to his daughter, "I... love..."

His eyes went watery as his body started shaking violently, his mouth opening and closing. He looked like he couldn't get any air in. The nurse quickly stepped to the table, pressing a button on the side. She turned to the two with an urgent look on her face,

"I have to ask you two to step out, please wait in the hallway."

Lucy felt numb as Natsu led her out. Doctors rushed past them into the room shouting different medical terms Lucy didn't understand.

The blonde slumped into a chair outside of the room, Natsu giving her an uneasy look as he sat down next to her.

"He's going to be okay."

Lucy shook her head, "No he's not."

The pinkette's eyes widened as the blonde put her head into her hands and let out a choked sob. Instantly he was holding her, and stroking her hair comfortingly. Lucy's voice felt lost to her in any form but silent sobs. She couldn't find the words to explain the intense pain that shot through her entire body. The agony and crushing weight in her chest only grew more painful as time passed. Lucy's brain whirled and she felt suffocated, she wanted to run away but couldn't find the strength to push away from the warmth that escaped from Natsu.

Hours must have passed by, Lucy felt though it could have been years.

When the nurse finally walked out she felt sick. She couldn't even hear what the woman was saying, but her stomach clenched into knots. When the nurse gave a piteous look towards the blonde and excused herself, the blonde let out a deep tortured cry that made anyone nearby shiver from her torment.

Her world was glassed over. She couldn't feel anything besides the intense misery in her chest. She couldn't compare it to anything. Her ears where ringing and her vision was blurred. Lucy was just floating by as life unfolded around her. She was lost for words. She didn't even know how to start.

It was like she was just a spectator, and this wasn't really happening to her. That she was just watching it happen... like a reading a book or watching a movie. She could hear herself crying, but she couldn't feel it. She didn't want to. She couldn't remember when she got in the car, but the blonde blindly curled into the leather seat, her eyes looking out the window but she wasn't seeing anything. Her vision was too blurred for her to make out anything more than blotches. That's what everything felt like to her. Blurry blotches of nothing.

The blonde couldn't wrap her mind around it. Gone. Unable to clear the vomit fast enough. The nurses voice finally reached her ears. He was gone. He was gone.

Her body shook and she felt cold, yet her chest burned with an intense hell-like fire.

All she could remember from the rest of that day is somehow ending up in Grandeeney's lap as she cried silently. The older woman stroked her hair, her eyes shut gently. She knew the pain the young girl was going through, but it broke her heart for the child to feel it twice so early in her life.

Lucy fell asleep after a while. The same words replaying in her mind. Gone. He's gone.

* * *

 **... i don't even know what to say.**

 **I feel like a monster. I hope this wasn't awful, cause I spent a long time writing this... it's a bit short sorry.**


	26. Chapter 26

**My Chemistry Partner**

 **Chapter 26- A Best Friend's Job**

* * *

Three days had passed since Jude Heartfilia passed in the hospital room, and Lucy hadn't answered her phone once.

Natsu, of course wasn't having any of that, and stubbornly broke into her house when she didn't answer. Which was all three days.

It was probably a good thing he did, considering he'd usually find her crying on the floor and having not eaten anything all day. It was a scary three days for the pinkette. He found himself constantly worrying, hoping nothing would happen. He managed to get the girl to wash up and eat, but after that she'd just lay in her bed. She wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't even face him. Natsu stayed until she fell asleep, and repeated it the next day. He brought Happy over twice, which seemed to work. The blonde held onto the cat for dear life. Happy didn't seem to mind though.

It was now the forth day, and Lucy was refusing to get out of bed. Her phone was lighting up like crazy, and Natsu asked her if she wanted to see who it was. She shook her head and curled further into her blankets.

The pinkette sighed, his eyes closing for a moment before he reopened them. Happy was curled next to the blonde, purring softly. The teen went to turn off her phone, figuring all the buzzing would keep her up (and it was starting to annoy him- seriously who the hell texted so much?), when his eye got caught on a few of the texts.

 **[DAN 3:04pm] You really hurt me**

 **[DAN 3:04pm] I know you tried blocking me...**

 **[DAN 3:04pm] I can't stop thinking about you**

 **[DAN 3:05pm] I love you**

 **[DAN 3:05pm] You are mine.**

 **[DAN 3:06pm] I won't let anything come in-between us...**

Natsu couldn't keep up as the texts kept coming in, each more creepy than the rest. His eyes grew wider and wider. Dan... he heard that name before. Another series of texts replaced the old ones on her screen.

 **[DAN 3:07pm] We will be together**

 **[DAN 3:08pm] No matter what anyone says.**

 **[DAN 3:08pm] I'll find you**

A chill ran down the pinkette's spine. This dude was seriously fucking creepy. Was this some sort of joke? His eyes wondered over to Lucy who had fallen asleep. He shut the phone down, feeling disturbed and not wanting to read anymore of the deranged messages. This dude was creepy... no insane.

How could someone send messages like that when she just lost her dad? That wasn't love, it was obsession. Natsu felt more troubled than he had before. He swore he heard that name before, if only he could-

Shit.

The 'bible seller' guy. Was this the thing Lucy was lying about? Holy shit- is this why she kept changing her number?

His mind raced, but he knew he couldn't ask the blonde now. She was still grieving, and he couldn't just bring up what looked like a stalker. Still, Natsu was disturbed like never before. If he ever came across this dude he wasn't sure he'd let the guy walk away alive.

His worry grew quickly at the thought of someone stalking the blonde, as did his anger. Who the fuck was this crazy...

Natsu put the phone in his pocket, trying to wrap him mind around what information he had... but his eyes kept lingering back to his sleeping friend. She looked tired. He wish he knew how to make it easier for her, but it seemed like she just needed some time to take in everything. He would give her all the time she needed, but he wished he could see her smile. It was heartbreaking to see her cry to herself all the time. Today, however, was not going to be a day she'd be back to normal. It might not be for a while. That was okay, Natsu determined, because time could heal anything. He would be there for her until then, and after she felt happy again.

* * *

As soon as Levy got home she went to Lucy's house. Her mind on nothing else than her grieving best friend. When she her mom and her heard the news they flew home as soon as they could get a ticket.

Knowing Lucy, she'd be curled up in a ball on the floor forgetting to eat and take care of herself.

Switching the plastic bag in her hand, Levy knocked on the door- and was certainly surprised to see Natsu open it.

Not only had the pinkette just open the door to her best friends house, but he looked on the verge of freaking out. His pupils were dilated and his grip on the door was making his knuckles go white. Levy's eyes flickered across him, noticing the way his mouth was pulled into an uncomfortable grimace, and how his eyes looked ready to run. The bookworm wondered if he knew how frantic and menacing he looked.

"Nastu?"

"Levy?"

The two let a short silence pass by them before Natsu ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"I thought you and your mom where on vacation?"

Levy gave him a sad smile, "We left when we heard the news."

Natsu's expression softened as he moved out of the door-frame, letting the bookworm in. Levy set the plastic bag on the ground near the couch as Natsu closed the door.

The blunette looked ready to head off to Lucy's room, but Natsu quickly spoke up.

"Er... she just fell asleep twenty minutes ago, she could probably use the sleep."

Levy looked back at him, both confused and amazed by what he just said. Since when was Natsu so close to Lucy? Had he waited for her to fall asleep? The bookworm eyed him carefully as she walked back into the living room. Was he with her when Jude passed? Levy sincerely hoped so. She needed someone to lean on in moments like these, and if her and Natsu had become closer than she thought then it was good to know he had been there to take care of her.

A silence passed again between the two. Levy didn't really know Natsu that well, aside from what Lucy told him. She knew he played baseball, dated Lisanna, _sawhermakingoutwithGajeel_ , forced her blonde friend to ditch school, and could be an idiot. How was she supposed to start a conversation with that information? 'Oh hey there baseball-player-boy who dated Lisanna but got cheated on and also happened to see _memaybekissingsomeone_. I heard you forced my best friend to ditch school then got reeeeal close, _idiot_. How's your day going as you take care of a grieving Lucy?' Nope, just didn't seem like a good choice.

Then she noticed he was already spaced out. He was extremely easy to read, which was funny, because Lucy was extremely difficult to read. Then again, Levy was just good at reading people. Maybe it was from all the actual reading she did.

"You look like you have something on your mind, Natsu." The bookworm couldn't help but ask after his knee started jumping up and down.

Natsu looked over at the small girl, asking silently if he was that easy to read. The blunette silently nodded yes.

"Er... well actually- you know a lot about Lucy right?"

Levy nodded once more. Where was he going with this?

"I'm just wondering... do you know who Dan is?"

The bookworm froze in her spot. Well, that was defiantly not what she was expecting. Holy carbon... how did he-

"How do you know that name?" She shot him a skeptical glance, her mind racing as she wondered how to answer him.

Natsu wordless took a phone out of his pocket and turned it on. Wait, that was Lucy's phone! Before Levy could question him on having the blonde's cell, he handed it to her.

Immediately, the phone was buzzing non-stop. Levy's eyes widened at the name of the contact. Lucy just changed her number, how on earth did he get it? His texts were as creepy as she remembered, but held nothing to the way he acted in person.

She looked up to Natsu and then back down at the phone. No wonder he looked bothered. The first time Levy saw it she was insanely uncomfortable and worried for her best friend. How was she supposed to tell him Lucy's story though? She knew the blonde was still grieving, and that's the only reason he was asking her in the first place, but it really wasn't her place to say anything to Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu, it's not for me to say." The bookworm handed the phone back to Natsu, who turned it off immediately. "I will tell you though, the guy is bad news."

Natsu only felt more unraveled than before, he sighed. Of course Levy wouldn't be able to tell him. He already knew that, but he wasn't about to bring up this creeps name when Lucy just lost her dad.

"I figured." The pinkette tossed the phone onto the broken couch, his eyes landing on the bag Levy had brought with her. "What-"

He didn't get to finish his question, when the sound of the bedroom door opened.

The two looked over at Lucy, who stood in the door way. Her eyes were red and her hair was tangled. She looked like she hadn't changed out of her monotone pajamas in a week, and the blanket she had wrapped around herself was crumbled from her clinging onto it.

Lucy walked up to Levy, who embrace her in a hug, softly rubbing her back as the girl hiccuped quietly. When they pulled back, Levy noticed Lucy seemed like she had cried out all her tears, and was only let to her painful dry sobs.

"Hey Lu-chan," The bookworm said as she held onto the blonde's arm, "I missed you."

Lucy's eyes would have watered if she had any more water in her. The blonde simply sniffled as her face broke into a look of pure anguish.

"H-hey Levy-chan." Natsu's eyes widened. It was the first time Lucy had said anything since he brought her back home. He quickly felt like he should let Levy take over.

"I'll be off then, call me if you need me Luce." Natsu felt the air sucked out of him when the blonde looked over to him. She hadn't looked done that for a while either, he forgot how much he missed her eyes.

"Thank you Natsu... for everything." Her voice was raspy from having done nothing but crying for a few days, but it still brought a smile to his lips. He could feel her slowly waking up from the trance she had fallen into. He was afraid she never would.

He gave her a warm smile, before calling out for Happy. The two left the girls in silence as the door closed behind them.

"I'm sorry about Jude, Lu-chan." Levy's hand tightened on her friend's arm, "We all know you did everything could have to try helping him."

Lucy looked down angrily at her feet, "If I did everything, he would be alive."

"Hey!" Levy's voice made Lucy's attention snap back to her friend, "He was grieving, and there was nothing you could do that you didn't already try. This is not your fault."

The blonde wiped her eyes, "I know, I know... it's still just so hard. I keep thinking what if-"

The bookworm shook her friends arm, "No what if's. There's nothing you could have done. He loved you Lu-chan, all he ever wanted was for you to be happy. He'd be beating himself up knowing how much he hurt you."

Lucy couldn't help but let out a sad laugh. Her friend was right. She knew this, but sometimes it just took someone like Levy to snap her attention to it.

"I brought strawberry ice cream and Groundhogs Day, if you wanna take your mind off it for a while."

The blonde nodded and Levy smiled softly, "How about we go to my house? My mom would be glad to see you."

Lucy nodded again. Ten years ago Ms. McGarden lost her husband- and Levy's dad- to cancer. She was one of the sweetest people Lucy knew.

The two walked out of the house, Lucy's gaze lingering on the couch where her dad used to sit after he got him. Her heart clenched and she slowly closed the door, following after her friend. It hurt to allow herself to feel anything, but she knew she had to. Lucy knew if she ever wanted peace, she had to feel the pain. It wasn't easy.

* * *

Lucy and Levy had finished watching the fifth movie. The two girls were sprawled across Levy's couch in the theater room. Lucy laid her head into her friends lap, as she snuggled with a pint of ice cream. It was helping her take her mind off things.

Levy nugded the blonde lightly, "Hey can I ask you something, Lu-chan?"

Lucy looked up at her friend, "Yeah?"

Levy opened her mouth, but was interrupted when her mother walked in. The woman was short, even smaller than Levy, but had the biggest personality.

"Lucy, sweetie, it's so good to see you." Lucy managed a smile at the woman, "Hi Ms. McGarden."

"I heard about your father, are you doing alright darling?"

The blonde sat up so she could continue their conversation, "I'm... managing." It was the truth. Thanks to Natsu, at least.

The short woman sighed, "I know how you feel dear. It all just takes time."

Lucy gave her another short smile.

"Actually, I was thinking of asking you- of course it's your decision and there's no rush considering all you're going through- but would you like to stay here with me and Levy? You're still underage, and it must get hard staying in your house."

The blonde blinked, looking over at her friend- noticing she too was surprised.

"I-I..." Lucy remembered the feeling of heartbreak at the sight of couch in her living room. The feeling she got every time she passed his room, and cooked in the kitchen. Everything was a constant reminder of what was gone. Even the chipped paint of the walls. "That's really nice of you, thank you Ms. McGarden."

Levy's mom pulled the blonde into a hug, "It's hard sweetie, but your stronger."

The blonde felt tears prick at her eyes as she hugged the short woman back.

"Thank you." She choked on her words, before they pulled apart and wiped her tears, "I really miss him."

Levy grabbed her hand comfortingly, "We know Lu-chan."

"Even though he couldn't look at me sometimes, and didn't talk much- he..."

"He always cared about you honey. Jude was a good man, he lost himself in heartbreak. But he always loved you to the end. Remember that. For him." Ms. McGarden, patted the girl on the shoulder, her eyes soft and reassuring.

"Thank you, so much." The blonde felt better than she had since her father had died. The pain was still there, but Ms. McGarden's words struck her. She'd live for her mother and father. She'd make them proud. Just like Ms. McGarden did for her husband, everyday.

It took Lucy a while to settle into Levy's house, and in the week or so it took Levy took Lucy to get a different phone with a new number. A spare room was cleaned for her, and the two acted like she had been there all there life. Lucy wasn't alone all of a sudden. She didn't have to wait for Natsu to come over and comfort her, because she had people in the same house who cared about her. It was what she needed. Summer would end soon enough, and she'd have to go to school. Her life was forever changed.

The pain wouldn't subside so easy. She still cried to herself late at night knowing her father would never wake her up again. It still hurt when she saw a picture of her family from when she was younger. But every morning, Lucy still got up and brushed her teeth, and she would remember her mother always told her to brush her teeth. Her favorite color was still pink, because her father always told her it made her look like a princess. Perhaps they weren't here to guide her, and spend time with her anymore... but she still held onto their memories. She would live for them, even when it hurt without them.

* * *

 **Is this too rushed? I really don't want it to feel rushed.**

 **I swear this is still a romance/comedy. Just don't want to rush the feelings super fast.**

 **For anyone wondering about Dan, all I'll say is, stay tuned.**


	27. Chapter 27

Summer was at the end of it's two and a half month run. Which meant school. And surprisingly, for the two bookworms...

"New uniform?"

"NEW UNIFORM?"

Levy looked down at her paper, realizing, indeed there was a spot that had a little star next to it.

*New uniform to be picked up at the office at registration. Comes in XS, S, M, L, XL

The two looked up from there papers, their reactions different enough to make them both give each-other puzzled looks.

"Levy-chan, why are you so riled up about this?" Lucy rose an eyebrow at the bookworm, who in turn did the same back to the blonde.

"Lu-chan, why are you _not_ so riled up about this?"

The blonde laughed, and it made the bookworm smile. She was glad her friend was returning to her normal self.

"Think about it Lu-chan, we don't have to wear our old crappy uniforms." The blunette shuttered as she remembered the long red skirts and polo-shirts.

Lucy chuckled, "Well, I do hate polo-shirts on me."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. For a millisecond the two girls made eye-contact, before they both jumped over the couch and raced towards the door. Levy managed to show Lucy out of the way as she swung open the door heaving heavily.

"Yeees-" Levy's mouth fell into an 'o' shape as her eyes met crystal blue ones. The bookworm instantly slammed the door shut, which cause Lucy- who finally reached the door- to raise an eyebrow. "It's Lisanna!" The bookworm hissed.

"So you slammed the door in her face?"

Levy was pressed against the door, like she was afraid the blue-eyed girl would break it down. "Last time I slammed something in her face it was a VOLLEYBALL IN PE."

Lucy slammed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, "Oh my god Levy- ahahaha! I totally forgot you did that."

The bookworm looked at her friend with a panicked expression, "Do you think forgot as well?"

"Nope, haven't forgot." A voice came from the other side of the door, making the blue-haired girl to jumped away as if it had stung her. "It's good now though- I just wanted to ask if you guys wants to come to karaoke?"

Lucy walked past Levy, who still looked like she was ready to hide, and opened the door.

"Hi Lisanna." The white haired girl smiled at Lucy, "How'd you know I'd be here?"

Lisanna tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "Natsu told me you would be. I have yet to introduce you to my friends." Her blue eyes looked past Lucy to Levy, who had gotten a pillow for 'protection', "Levy your welcomed to come too... er if that's okay with you?"

Lucy waved her hand dismissively, "Don't mind her, we'd love to come."

The white haired girl's smile reappeared. "Awesome! I'll text you the directions and time?"

The blonde handed Lisanna her phone and nodded, "Yeah, just enter your number and stuff."

Lisanna did just that, before handing back the phone and looking at the blonde with a confused expression.

"What?"

"I was just wondering... Natsu told me you lived here? Isn't this Levy's house?"

The blonde froze, "Er... yeah it's Levy-chan's house. I moved her when my dad passed away a few weeks ago."

Lisanna's eyes shot wide open, "I'm so sorry- I didn't know-"

Lucy smiled sadly at her, "No worries."

"I'll see you at five then?"

"Yup, see you then."

As Lucy closed the door she let out a deep breath. Was it always going to be like this from now on? She felt her heart hammer every time she mentioned her dad in past tense. That was awkward enough as it was.

* * *

Lucy had heard a lot about Erza over the time she had known Natsu. In fact, she's heard about her once or twice before then, but to think she's never met this... girl. No no... goddess was more like it. Lucy was sure she was straight, but the more beautiful women she met, the more she doubted herself. She could tell Levy felt the same way.

Erza had scarlet red hair, just as her last name suggested. It flowed down her back in a silky way, and slowly moved with her in graceful turns. She had bangs on one side of her face, and Lucy never thought that could work for someone- but it worked so well for her. She was tall. Taller than Lucy, but not as tall as Gajeel or Gray. Her legs were long, and looked really smooth- the blonde couldn't help but wonder if she ever had to shave in her life. She seemed like the type person who was blessed hairless. She had a sizable chest, and a curvy body that was insane.

The blonde wasn't prepared to meet Erza. One goddess was enough, so of course, that was when Mirajane had to walk in with her sister.

Now. Lisanna was cute. She was sweet- as Lucy learned- and her style was very her. However, if Lisanna was a beauty, what could she call Mirajane?

The women had long hair like Erza, but it flowed into waves down her back. She had an amazing posture, and was about the same height as Lucy, but she pulled off short so well. Lucy didn't even know you could pull off height until she met Mirajane Strauss. Her eyes were the same intense crystal blue as her sisters. Alone, the women were beautiful as it was, but standing together the girls looked like a breath of fresh air.

Juvia was there too, smiling at them after they re-promised to not fall in love with Gray. Her blue and yellow summer dress fit her perfectly. The ends gentle moved with the soft wind like water. It was perfect for her.

"Oh no..." Levy leaned over to Lucy, "They're hot." The blonde chuckled at her friend's hushed panic.

"Hello nice to meet you, my name is Erza Scarlet, I'm your Vice President this year." Erza spoke first, holding her hand out as if motioning the girls for a handshake. Lucy shook her hand first, surprised by the women's strong grasp, before Levy did. The two looked amazed as the red-head smiled at them. Strong and pretty.

"I didn't know you ran?" Levy laughed nervously, hoping her attempt at conversation would work.

The scarlet haired women laughed, "My good friend Jellal asked me to run last minute. I'm not surprised you didn't hear."

"You mean you won, even though you applied last minute?"

"I was as shocked as you. I supposed FTA craves a iron fist to take care of matters." The two bookworms felt a chill run down a spine at their words, and unbeknownst to them, a certain fiery pink-haired and icey black-haired boy felt the same shiver run down their spine.

Mirajane intruduced herself next. Lucy only heard Lisanna talk about her sister once or twice, but couldn't help but feel uneasy as Mirajane smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mirajane, but please call me Mira." The white-haired girl turned to Lucy, "Oh you must be Lucy! I've heard so much about you."

Lucy blinked, her eyes turning to Lisanna. What does she mean? Could it be about the pranks... but she didn't seem angry at all. What could Lisanna possibly told Mira that involved Lucy?

At the moment, the pink-haired boy felt another chill go down his back. Mira smiled demonically to herself.

"I-It's nice to meet you." Lucy shook her hand, Levy doing the same. The bookworm kept looking between the sisters, her mouth just short of hanging open.

"I have another friend coming, but she'll be here later." Lisanna looked at Lucy, "She moved here a few months before you, I think you'll like her. Anyways shall we go in?" Lisanna wiggled her eyebrows at everyone, motioning her hands in a giant gesture to the door of the karaoke room they booked. Everyone nodded or laughed, walking into the room, Lisanna closing the door behind them.

Erza and Mira were extremely quick to befriend the girls, and Juvia was surprising good at rapping. Erza sung all the motivational songs, while Mira sung sweet soft songs- she even got Lucy to join her. The blonde was shocked when her bookworm friend sung a song in a french, but Levy just smiled at her.

Lisanna kept getting everyone water and soda, bringing fries every now and then too- until the four caught her by the wrists and forced her to sing. The short haired girl nervously talked her way through the song, until Mira jumped up and started belting out the lyrics. Suddenly all five where shouting the lyrics to Journey's Don't Stop Believing like they would die tomorrow.

Three-fourths through the song, a brown haired girl walked in. However, so wrapped up in the song, no one noticed until it was over and she clapped with a grin.

"Bravo! Bravo! You all sound like wonderful dying seals, music to my ears."

Erza and Mira laughed as they greeted the brunette with a hug, Lisanna smiled and offered to get her a drink- which she gladly accepted- and Levy polietly introduced herself.

Lucy however was frozen in her spot, her eyes locked on the brunette who effortless joined the group.

"Cana?" The blonde heard herself saying. Purple eyes looked over to Lucy, widening as they recognized the blonde girl.

"Lucy? No way!" The brunette made her way to the blonde, "You moved here? Since when? Don't tell me you go to FTA? I got to start going to school more often!"

Lucy fumbled to answer her questions, "Yea freshman year- I do-" She laughed for a quick second before looking Cana in the eyes, "Since when did you move here? I thought you went to a different city?"

Cana smiled, "No I was on my way to a different city- but I found my dad!"

The blonde couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face, "No way?! How? Who is it?"

Erza and Mirajane looked at one other, "You might know him, he's the chemistry teacher."

Lucy looked at Cana, "You're Mr. Clive's daughter?!"

The brunette laughed, "Yeah, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you he's a huge softy."

Lucy smiled, "It's so good to see you, I wish I knew you went here earlier."

"Can we ask how you know each-other?"

Cana and Lucy looked at one-other, "We went to the same middle school," The blonde replied.

"Yeah, back then Lucy was the hot shit- and I was sober."

Mira and Lisanna leaned over to the two girls, while Levy took a giant chug of her water, already knowing where this was heading.

"Lucy, you were the hot shit in middle school?"

The blonde put her hands up, "No- I was not the hot shit- trust me."

Cana threw her arm around Lucy's shoulders, "She's being modest. Would you guys believe she dated a senior in high-school our eighth grade year?"

Erza raised an eyebrow, "A senior and junior high student?"

"Dude was creepy-" Cana laughed, "At least he was when I moved away." The brunette turned to face Lucy, "What ever happened with that guy, what was his name? Ben? Don?"

Lucy chuckled nervously, "Haha I wouldn't remember..."

"DAN! Oh his name is Dan!" Cana snapped her fingers at the memory, "God he was weird. I remember that for sure."

Lisanna's eyes snapped to meet Lucy's.

"The guy wouldn't happen to have brown hair?"

Cana nodded, "Yea he did- he had this funny type of hair style too. Man he always looked crazy."

The blue eyes didn't leave Lucy as she nervously coughed. Lucy finally was able to look away when Levy tapped her arm.

"Lu-chan we should get going back home now."

The other's let out a whine of 'awwww' before bidding their farewells and telling the two to talk to them at school. Lucy was grateful for her friend knowing how to get her out of situations. Lisanna however, was not going to be shaken off so easily.

"I'll walk you guys down." Levy looked like she was about to protest but the white-haired girl insisted on it.

Three-fourths of the way to the door Lisanna spun on her heel to face the two.

"What the hell is going on Lucy?"

Levy couldn't help but let out a short sigh as she looked at her friend apologetically. Levy already knew about Lisanna helping her out, of course she did, she was her best friend.

Lucy laughed, "Whaaaat the carbon are you talking about?"

The white haired girl pursed her lips, "So you're just telling me it's convent a creepy ass senior 'dated' you in middle school, and now, you're junior year, some college age looking guy strolls up to our school and gets all touchy?"

"I never said that..."

"Lucy-"

"It's not a big deal, really. He's just a little..."

Levy waved her hands in a giant motion above her head, "Weird."

Lisanna pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"Why don't you report this to the police?"

Lucy tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear, "You don't understand, I've already moved towns, and blocked him on everything I own. I've changed my number probably fifteen times and now I moved homes again."

"But Lucy, he's still here. This is like... stalking."

"I just don't have the time to wrap my head around it right now, and it's not like he'll do anything. He just says things most of the time."

The blue eyes narrowed, "You're just going to wait until he does something then?"

The blonde had nothing to said in reply. Her brown eyes shifted to the floor.

Levy looked at Lisanna with a sad smile, "It's a hard topic for her... a lot has happened."

The white haired girl felt her self grow more worried, "You once told me you were forced-"

"I know you're just trying to be a good friend, but I really don't want to talk about it." Lucy couldn't take her eyes off the ground. She felt like her face was weighed down with her embarrassment.

Lisanna stood silently for a moment, before quietly mumbling 'ok' and bidding the girls a soft goodbye. When she disappeared, Levy turned to look at Lucy.

"I know I said we won't have to talk about it ever again..." The bookworm sighed as she moved her gaze to the ceiling, "But I don't think I'd be a good friend if I ignored it."

Lucy rubbed her face with her hands, "I know, I'll deal with it but... with my dad... and I don't know I just think if I ignore it, he'll go away."

Levy nudged her friend with her hip, "Hey, don't worry. We'll figure it out together. Soon."

The blonde nodded, thankful her friend could be so understanding. What would she do without Levy? Probably be making stupid chemistry jokes to herself, that's what.

"You know, you're the fluorine uranium carbon potassium iodine nitrogen best friend I've ever had."

Levy chuckled, linking her arms with Lucy's, "I know."

* * *

 **Feel free to skip this A/N. Just a bit of ranting. One thing though if you don't read. Please only send me grammar mistakes through PM.**

 **I really shouldn't be writing this because I'm in-between meds and getting super self conscious of my writing skills as I continue this story. Part of me likes getting reviews as motivation, other parts of me get anxiety that I'm not doing good enough.**

 **I'm just throwing it out there that I did not proof read this. It's 12am, but I want to sleep and update it now. So, there are gonna be mistakes. Sorry, PM me if it really bothers you. Just please remember I'm a person when you tell me things, and I take it all to heart. I try improving my writing, but this story is only going to continue. I'm literally writing this in-between mountains of homework and stress... so I'm not going back 27 chapters to fix my grammar, I'm sorry. If it's about the grammar, I know, I have heard it. If you think you're telling me a new grammar issue, you're probably not. PM me grammar issues if it's that important for you to tell me... I'm really sorry if this story just isn't that good because of the grammar errors, I only write for people to enjoy something and to be happy. I haven't even kept up with the anime in a while, but I'm finishing this story. I know Natsu hasn't shown up in a few chapters, this arc is more about Lucy. Next one will focus more on Natsu. Long authors note, sorry.**


	28. Chapter 28

**My Chemistry Partner \- Chapter 28**

 _In which fillers are fillers, and blue meets pink._

* * *

Wendy felt the blush crawl up her cheeks, and find it's ways to the top of her ears before she could even bother to try choking it down.

She was doomed.

Her brother, annoyingly enough, was seeming to have the time of his life on the other hand. His face pink as he held in his laughter behind a mound of pasta; which was overflowing out of his mouth in an unsightly disastrous mess. She shot him a quick glare, oh, she would so get him back for this.

What exactly was going on one may ask?

The answer is easy enough as a simple summer reading. Then again, the poor girl never saw this coming when she woke up this morning.

It was a oddly crisp morning for the summer. Birds, as noisy as ever as they chatted away at the crack of dawn. Wendy managed to wake earlier than her usual, going through her normal routine and finishing before her older sibling even so much as moved in his sleep.

What was there to do so early? She has hours to spare, and yet nothing to do. The girl paced in her room, her eyes trying to find anything in the space to entertain her. Nothing. With a bored sigh, the girl flopped onto the carpeted floor. She huffed, and rolled over to her side, then huffed again before rolling over to her other side. A few rinse and repeats of her roll of utter boredom, before the blue haired teen shot up with a loud yell.

"What do people do for fun?" Wendy stood up slowly, strolling across her room to only sit into her desk chair and start up her computer. Her finger tapped onto the white wooden desk, and she hummed along with the start up song that had become so familiar to her.

Her brother, while not the wisest of people, had managed to teach her some valuable life lessons; at least for lazy, leaching, athlete maniacs- which her brother just so happened to be.

One of these lessons was: "Whenever you get stuck on a question for homework or something- if you even remember it existed enough to do it at home- just google the answer. Honestly some saint probably put it on Yahoo answers."

Not one of his proudest teachings, and yet he managed to act like he was handing down the secrets to life itself... honestly, she didn't understand that pride of his.

Yet, it was in times like these, Wendy remembered his absurd 'teachings' and put them to pragmatical use.

Perhaps Yahoo would have an answer to the question that hung in the air of her room.

What seemed like minutes later, with strange pop ups and click baits doing their role in annoying her, Wendy quite literally jumped away from her computer with a frustrate groan.

"Why would I want to break things on video with people?! Who would find-" Her voice cut short as she remembered her own sibling and his friends. "Okay... but who would find slapping random stranger's butts and running away enjoyable?"

The blue haired girl put her head into her hands and felt ready to scream. She should really get a hobby.

It was then her bedroom door opened, revealing non other than the 'master of fun' as he called himself. The so called 'master' looked like complete shit. He probably didn't sleep until the sun rose- for who knows why- causing the bags under his eyes to make his normally dark green eyes look like they had lived a hundred years or more. His hair was unkempt from his cat no doubt. Wendy thought it was strange how the blue cat slept like a bird in his hair at night- but that was another story.

He yawned lazily as he scratched his stomach.

"Wuh are yoou dowing?"

The younger sibling felt herself sigh at the sight of her brother. This boy was a junior in high-school. In less than two years he'd be considered an adult? Impossible. Simply... impossible.

"I was using Yahoo Answers to-" The sentence ended there, as the boy jumped quickly past her, suddenly full of life, to the computer.

"Aw maaan, I love Yahoo Answers. Wendy- I swear- they are the BEST for finding out whatever a pentadecagon is and why the fu- ah fluorine it matters to me." He turned his head towards her, his hands grabbing onto the chair in pure childish excitement, "OOooh but let me tell you- my favorite pupil-"

"I'm technically your own 'pupil', and I don't even think-"

"-About the smart ones on this blessed site. You can type of any question or equation and sometimes these little angels... answer them for you- and even explain how to do it."

He was a C average student. For sport purposes.

"That sounds like what you're supposed to learn about in class. You know, when you pay attention and ask questions."

The pink haired teen waved his hand dismissively, "Oh nonononono- that time is all for sleeping-"

The younger Dragneel deadpanned. "They don't get payed enough to deal with you"

"And of course bugging Lucy- bUT my dear favorite sister-"

"Yeah, again, only sister."

"-I'm telling you these people have the best-" He turned around to face the monitor, pausing in his ramble to scan the screen, "What the- who goes around hitting people's butt's and running off for fun?"

Wendy threw her hands up in annoyance, "That's what I'm saying!"

Natsu swirled back around, "Hey if your bored why don't you hang out with Lucy? That's what I do."

The younger girl rose an eyebrow, "You hang out with her everyday- and every-time I invite her over, you just steal her away." The other sibling shrugged, a cheeky smile sprawled onto his once sleep exhausted face. Wendy often questioned how he manged to get so hyper, and so quickly.

"Then invite your cruuuuush," Natsu sung out, his voice teasing as his sister's face grew red.

Wendy choked down her own blush, her hands firmly being planted on her hips.

"Oh shut up- Just because that's what you do all the time doesn't mean I have to."

Her retort seemed to quick the pinkette as he bit his tongue stumbling over a response, to which Wendy only further teased, "Classic deniaaaaaal." in the same sing-songy voice he once used on her. How the table have turned.

Natsu grumbled in the chair, his enthusiastic chirp muddled down for the time being. Wendy felt the satisfaction rise in her chest with pride. It wasn't every day she won one over her competitive brother, but thanks to the certain blonde it was certainly a lot easier.

He did however have a point... she could invite Chelia over. Of course, it would likely end up with her regretting it seeing as her family was the prided Meddlers™ and honestly, she could barely handle a five minute conversation with her crush without feeling like a puddle of heartache mush.

Yet, when noon rolled around, the doorbell went off echoing through the halls, and Wendy innocently went to answer. What she was expecting? Maybe a package for her mom for dad, or a couple of letters from the mailman. Maybe a kid threw a ball into their yard and wanted to get- even one of the neighbors demanding Grandeeney spill the beans on her blueberry pie recipe because 'there was no way that women could make the crust so damn deliciously crunchy and soft at the same time- GRANDEENEY I'M SO GRILLING YOU ABOUT THIS NEXT SCRAPBOOK MEETING'.

The youngest Dragneel was most certainly not expecting the one and only Chelia, who was in a very cute- and totally unfair to Wendy's heart- outfit. The blue haired girl had to stop herself from not slamming to door back into her friend's face at the sight of her. Chelia was sporting a light yellow sun dress that put sunflowers to shame, and she coupled it with tan sandals that strapped around her ankles, and a tan woven tote bag on her wrist. Her hair was pulled back into one official ponytail, and had some baby hairs sprouting away from it, and she wore brightest- what Wendy thought was the absolute heart killing- smile.

Oh not fair.

"Ch- Ch- Chelia! Y-You're here.. I mean- of COURSE you're here- obviously you're standing at the door so of course you'd be here, like as in here here, and not somewhere else here, that doesn't really make sense though-"

Chelia however, politely stopped her friends rambles with a giggle that made the blunette's knees feel weak, "Wendy! You look so pretty, woah I think I'm blushing."

LADY KILLER ALERT

An obvious blush found it's way back up to Wendy's cheeks, but the blunette was too love-struck to bite her cheek this time.

Wendy laughed nervously, "Oh w-wow, that's really nice. Th-Thanks Chelia- you look beautiful- I mean stunning- I mean gorgeous- I mean-" She looked up with an awkward light laugh as Chelia smiled back sweetly,

"Thank you! I was hoping you'd like it," She playfully winked, an action that hit directly at Wendy's heart with a hundred percent fatality rate.

She was so so so doomed. In the most wonderful of ways.

After managing to invite her friend in, Chelia pulled out a book from her back, handing it to Wendy as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"I came over to do the summer reading with you, since you said you normally did it alone... and I kind of wanted a reason to see you over summer."

Wendy wondered if a fire had started in the room, because her heart was most certainty burning. Chelia was so straightforward it made her heart pound until it hurt.

"I would love you-I MEAN TO DO THE READING WITH YOU." Wendy couldn't manage to make eye contact with the pink haired girl, who smiled once more at her- eyes lighting up in joy.

"That's great! I brought the questions, did you already read it or should we do that now?"

A moment passed as Wendy calmed herself enough for a human reply. She smiled at the girl, who was kind enough to suggest reading the book with her, even though she had obviously finished it. Chelia was a complete bookworm when it came to romance novels. Though Romeo and Juliet was more of a classic compared to the one's she normally read- it was no exception to the rule.

"Yeah I read it last week! Though, I liked the film we where shown in class more."

Chelia giggled, "Me too. Leonardo DiCaprio's acting is always a plus though, and Claire Danes was really pretty..." She paused for a moment looking over at Wendy, "but I think you'd be a beautiful Juliet as well."

Wendy flushed at the sincerity in her voice, Chelia was always so nice. Wendy wondered if she always complimented everyone so straightforwardly, and part of her jealously hoped it was only her who got this treatment from the pinkette.

"Th-Thanks... I think you would too." The blunette tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear- a nervous tick- before handing back the book to Chelia, "Shall we get started?"

A playful smirk fell onto her friends face,

"As you wish, my Juliet, for whateverth thou wishes is my command."

So the two continued to work in-between bashful flirting and stuttering, until Grandeeney came home from work- all to happy to see Chelia sitting on the couch in her house with her daughter. Her very much crushing daughter.

Grandeeney insisted Chelia stay for dinner, and the pink haired girl intimidate accepted.

That is how we bring you to the present situation.

The four Dragneel's, and their guest sat around the large table over a meal of homemade chicken alfrado, with a side of broccoli. It smelled delicious, and was parred with the ever so lovely dish of teasing.

After her mom kept asking about her friend, and then proceeded to deeper more embarrassing feelings- which Chelia replied to without so much as blinking- Wendy tried deflecting by asking her brother where Lucy was. A look that wasn't common to him crossed his face before he changed the topic to how Chelia and Wendy met. Igneel quickly took over the question for him, however, when his phone rang and a panic flashed over his face. He let the room quickly, and Wendy assumed the house at the sound of the front door closing. She'd have to question him about that later, but... for now she focused her attention to her father, who was now asking when, where, and how, had Wendy met Chelia.

Said person was no help to Wendy at this point.

"Oh! Well, it was about a year ago, and me and Wendy were in the same class. I think it was history? I don't remember the teacher was super boring- anyways everyone got along really well, but I noticed Wendy wasn't talking to anyone. So I, her seat partner at the time, decide to strike up a conversation, because I mean she looked nice enough, and was actually really pretty..." Chelia blushed for a moment before going back to the story of an event Wendy remembered all to well.

Wendy was usually shy in new classes, not really one for making a lot of friends, when suddenly, like a ray of sunshine this... goddess looking girl sitting next to her taps on her shoulder and BAM. A mix of pink was thrown into her blue life, and ever since she's marveled at how lucky she feels being able to be standing alongside Chelia. She was brave, and proud of herself, and she seemed so... well put-together. Wendy found herself falling in love with everything about her. The small dimple in her left cheek when she laughed too hard, or the cute snort she made. She loved how every time she told a cheesy joke that Chelia would laugh like it was the best thing she heard- and she loved her courage.

She loved how Chelia always stood up to the people who tried stealing Wendy's lunch money by calling their parents, or how she poured her milk over the kid who told her 'being gay was unnatural' and then took the detention with the biggest smirk of pride. The next day she watched in awe as the kid's locker was painted in rainbow stripes, and the GSA club exploded pink, purple, and yellow confetti poppers onto him; standing as if they were in a battle formation, with Chelia as their caption. She took that detention that followed with a smile as well.

She loved how when she was reading a new book she would put her small frame-less reading glasses on and would not look up until she had to rant or explain her theories to Wendy; which she then would push her glasses up to her forehead- because they got too tangled when she pushed them all the way in her hair.

She loved the way she smelled like a fresh flower field, and like breath of fresh air. She felt like something new, and something familiar at the same time. Chelia showed Wendy something completely new about life. She showed her it's potential.

"-And ever since then, we've been best friends. Right Wendy?"

The blue hair girl nodded, "Yup!" Her smile spreading from ear to ear. She would always be in constant awe of this girl, the one who managed to take a blue world, and throw her own pink into it.

* * *

 **I wasn't ready to continue with the drama that is the main plot, so I just imagine for a second what a snip-bit of more Wendy and Chelia would be and I typed this so fast like. You asked, and I deliver. I'll go back and fix this up... maybe. It's 4am... im so tired.**


	29. Chapter 29

**My Chemistry Partner - 29**

* * *

It was the end of a slightly chilly day, at the last bit of summer, and our favorite duo had found themselves sitting outside a fast food joint.

"Stop throwing your french fries at me!" The blonde slammed her cup on the table, shooting daggers at her pink-haired friend.

Natsu didn't even look up as he continued to throw the side dish at her.

"Stoooop!" Lucy started throwing the fries that landed on the table back at him. What was his deal today? He was acting all gloomy and throwing perfectly edible food. Natsu never wasted food he could eat.

"Luuuce," Finally looking up, Natsu pouted, "You haven't talked to me in like three years."

The blonde rolled her eyes at her friend, "More like three days, you over-dramatic child. Is that why you're all gloomy?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "Actually-"

"Hey flame brain, and Lucy. What are you two doing here?"

The two looked up, seeing Gray standing at their table with Juvia hanging off his arm. The blue-haired girl was sending off murderous waves to anyone who even look at her boyfriend. Lucy couldn't help but laugh silently at her over-protectiveness.

"Eating, what does it look like ice prick?"

Gray sent him a glare, "I meant together. I didn't know you two were like that, pinky."

"We aren't like what you're thinking," Lucy raised her eyebrow at Gray, "I thought you'd know that though."

The blue-eyed boy smiled at the blonde, "Nah I know, just wanted to get under his skin."

Natsu grumbled as he shoved a fry into mouth, "Ah shuddup."

Juvia smiled at Lucy, who politely returned the gesture. The blue-haired girl momentarily detached herself from Gray to sit next to the blonde.

"Hey Lucy-san, it's good to see you again!"

"You too, glad to see you're doing well."

The two teen boys shot each other confused looks as if wondering the same thing, 'When had they become friends?'

Juvia was waving her arms as she talked, laughter bubbling from the two every now and then as the reminisced about... well the boys weren't exactly sure what it was they were talking about.

Natsu tossed another fry at the blonde, gaining her attention in a quick glare, as she looked ready to dump the whole tray onto his head. He managed to send a cheeky smile before she could however, snacking away the tray in a swift motion.

"Luuuce," The blonde sighed, a sign he had come to realize was her giving up, "What are you guys talking about?"

Juvia looked back over to her boyfriend, as if realizing he too had no idea what was going on, and immediately wrapped herself back around his arm.

"Grayy-sama, Juvia is sorry... she didn't mean to cut you out of the conversation." Her blue eyes looked glossy as she hug his arm tight. Gray laughed awkwardly- not being too good with the crying- before patting her head affectionately,

"Ah- no it's fine. I'm not so noisy like the hot head over here," Which was a lie, because Gray was arguably just as noisy and curious, but hey, anything to get under Natsu's skin.

Natsu jumped up, ready to brawl, when a loud, demanding voice, called out from behind.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia-" A shiver went down the male's spine as they subconsciously took a step back, "I didn't except to see you out this late in the evening."

The two girls greeted the red head politely, who smiled at them softly, before introducing the boy next to her as Jellal.

"WAIT- JELLAL YOU OWE ME A FIGHT-" Natsu suddenly spun on his heel, yet immediately backpedaling at the venomous gaze Erza shot him. No words had to be spoken at the silent threat that was made very clear. If he dared to raise so much as a fist, he would be dead where he stood.

"I mean- Hi Erza wooow, you look so nice tonight have you been working out, you look deadlier than usual..." The pinkette slowly shrunk back behind Lucy, who raised an amused eyebrow.

"Erza, we were just talking about last time at the Karaoke place." Juvia finally said, both her arms still wrapped around one of Gray's.

"Karaoke?" The seemingly silent boy next to her asked, making the blonde blink. She was sure she had seem him before, but where? His name sounded so familiar...

Lucy tried not to stare as she went through her memories. It was hard, even though she appreciated Lisanna for introducing her to new people, she wasn't used to remembering so many names. She had seen him before though! Probably at school, no doubt, but she couldn't but think there was something important she was forgetting.

Erza blushed at his inquiry, "Ah- yes. Lisanna invited us all out, you know the usual gang- along, of course- with Lucy and Levy."

It was Natsu's turn to raise an eyebrow. Lisanna invited Lucy and Levy out for what? When? Why? Gray looked equally as curious, but nonetheless said nothing. He would find the right time to find everything out later. The pinkette on the other hand...

"So you met Mira?" He couldn't help but cringe as the words Lisanna once told him replayed in his mind. She wasn't trying to play at anything... right? No- she wouldn't meddle... that... wasn't...

Who was he trying to kid. Of course she would meddle, that was completely like Lisanna. Even more like Mira.

Juvia answered in confirmation for the blonde, "Yup! Oh- but what surprised us all was she already knew Cana!"

Lucy tried shrinking away at the feeling of her friend's eyes shooting into her skull.

"Haha- well- uhm- it's a long-"

Erza nodded along with Juvia, "I was a bit surprised too. You said you were from the same junior high, no?"

The blonde let out a nervous laugh, "Right..." Oh god, there were suddenly way to many people here.

She was saved, however, when Jellal's phone buzzed loudly enough to gain the attention of mostly everyone- minus the pinkette who was obviously trying to ask questions telepathically. Lucy wished he would get her message to kindly fluorine uranium carbon potassium off.

The blue haired boy looked down at his phone quickly, typing something in response before looking back up to the group.

"Sorry- me and Erza should get going. We have to get back to the school to drop off these forms."

It was only then, that Lucy noticed he had been carrying a stack of stuffed tan envelopes. Why where they dropping those off that the school? It was right at the tip of Lucy's mind...

Erza gave a quick salute, "Right, well student counsel duty calls-"

Ah that's right! Jellal was the new student counsel president, and Erza was the VP! Lucy felt a sense of relief wash over her as the memory of where she knew the boy came back. She felt silly forgetting what she had learned about Erza only a few days prior.

While the blonde was celebrating her recall of memory, it seemed everyone had said their goodbye's, and it was once again only the four.

Well, at least it was for a few seconds.

"Me and Juvia should probably be going to. I have to drop her off- and make sure Lyon and Ur haven't destroyed the house..." A exhausted look crossed his face, before he shot the two a goodbye. Juvia waved to the blonde, before turning to keep up with her boyfriend- who looked like someone who remembered they left the stove on.

Now, Lucy was trying reaaally hard to not notice how Natsu's stare followed her as she snatched the fry's from the side of the table he was sitting at. Or how when she was avoiding any eye contact as she rambled- trying to change the subject- he simply followed behind her wordlessly, like he wasn't even listening. Granted, she knew he wasn't- but it had gotten to the point where they had long left the food joint and were now walking to the bus stop, and he hadn't said as much as a word.

Natsu. Not saying a word? Lucy inwardly groaned. When he didn't want to drop a subject, it did not get dropped.

"-Like I was saying though, Levy let me borrow these books about how to make science puns and honestly I thought some of them were pretty funny-"

She could try though. Her hands were laced together behind her as she walked in front of him, her eyes saying in front of her. Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask-

"Lucy-" Oh for the love of carbon- "We past the bus stop like, thirty minutes ago."

Oh.

Wait?

"WHAT?" The blonde finally swirled around, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Natsu's hands shot up defensively, "You were going on about puns and I didn't wanna kill your vibe."

Lucy blinked, was she overthinking the idea of Nastu asking her about Cana so much, that she had herself paranoid enough to walk past the bus stop without even noticing?

Thirty minutes? Carbon, there was no way their bus didn't already leave. They'd have to wait for the next one when they got back.

"You just... let me talk about science puns for..." Lucy closed her eyes, dragging her hand along her face, "For thirty minutes... without thinking of bringing up the fact we pasted the stop a while ago?"

Natsu rose an eyebrow, "I mean I did- but every time I tried talking you would just indulge into another joke that didn't make any sense. That and..." The blonde looked at him through her hand as he paused, "It was kind of uh cute?"

Lucy nearly choked, her hands going to cover her mouth as she let out an embarrassed cough. Since when did Natsu find anything cute? She wanted to laugh at the idea of him even using the word, but she was too busy trying to not die from the sudden cough attack. A warning would have been nice.

The pinkette looked offended as he crossed his arms, "You don't have to be so weird geez- I just meant it was funny how you got so wrapped up into the lame jokes." His voice was barely a mumble as he turned his head away, a spot of blush on his ears that he wouldn't admit to in a million years.

He was originally going to ask about this Karaoke thing... like if Mira had said anything, or something about Cana since she apparently knew the brunette from her past- which she never talked about. But that was when they were still at the food joint. Lucy started rambling on about nothing the minute Gray and Juvia left, and he didn't get the chance to cut in. She picked up the nearly empty tray of fries and dumped it into the trash before walking off- which was alarming enough but this was Lucy and she was weird so he just followed along.

Eventually his questions became more so of the 'Are you feeling okay, did you catch a fever' type rather than the 'So did Mira happen to say... anything?' and by the time he noticed they had passed the bus stop he was so caught up in watching her just- talk- that he didn't know how to explain they should probably head back. He didn't think it would hurt if they walked just a little more- it's not like he minded listening to her ramble on. Her laugh was sweet enough for him to be fine listening to it all the time.

That and, he was fine admiring the way her face changed expressions at each change in the story, without her even realizing she was doing so. Not to mention the sky had turned a purple-ish pink and it cast this pretty light that traced the outline of her side with a seemingly soft and perfect glow. In a short conclusion, Natsu was too embarrassed to admit he was too busy staring at Lucy to look around anywhere else. That was until, of course, he realized they were in a different neighborhood completely, and _really_ should head back.

Lucy finally straightened up, sheepishly nonetheless, and looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't usually one to space out this badly, GAH- this was all Natsu's fault. With his usually never ending questions she thought he'd trying asking things like Lisanna- and she was not up for going through that again so soon.

Then again, she never really got a choice in the matter of topic's she didn't want to talk about. That was the universe, she assumed, and it's seemingly vendetta like grudge against her. Did the stars know her or something? Or was this her mother's way of teasing her?

So now, they turned and started walking back from the way they came. This time, however, Lucy didn't have any stories or jokes to tell, and Natsu was looking at something to his right with interest. The silence wasn't awkward, but nothing like their normal comfortable quiet. She wasn't sure anymore if she was just being paranoid, or if the questions she refused to talk about were really hanging in the air.

The blonde coughed, "Uhh so two chemists walked into a bar," Natsu looked over to the blonde, who was now finally walking next to him inside of in front of, "And the first one says 'I'll have h2o', and the second one says 'I'll have h2o too', and so the bartender gives them their drinks and the second one collapses. So the first chemist goes, 'What did you give him?!' and the bartender says 'I gave him what he ordered- h2o2' haha..."

The pinkette deadpanned, he was sure even if he understood the joke, it wouldn't be funny. Nonetheless Lucy tried explaining it,

"Get it? Because... H2O is water, but H2O2 is hydrogen peroxide... which kills people when they... drink it..."

Natsu let a snort slip, making the blonde shoot him a cheesy smile, "See! It's kinda funny!"

He waved his hand dismissively, "Sure, sure, that's what I was laughing at."

"Hey!" The blonde hit his arm, only to make him laugh again, which once more gained a pout from his friend.

"Awe- don't pout Luce," The pinkette threw an arm around her shoulder, "I'm sure... Levy would find your nerdy jokes funny."

Lucy poked her tongue out at him childishly, "I'm sure she would!"

A honk from behind them interrupted their conversation, the two jumping forward at the sound. They both turned, shooting glares to the black car behind them.

"Oi, we're not on the road!" Natsu called out, wondering if the driver was high or tipsy. Lucy just crossed her arms, her eyes scanning over the car with skepticism.

It was a beaten down black Honda, that much she could tell, and with the sun now in their eyes they couldn't see the person inside.

"Would you like a ride? You look lost." The person in the car waved their arm out, "I could drop you off."

"We're good." The blonde managed say as she bit down in a grimace. Ugh, their voice was so unsettling, it sent familiar chills down her spine.

That's when the car pulled forward again, "I insist. Come on, as an old friend."

Lucy felt her feet get cold at the sight of brown hair. She squinted just enough to see the same grin that gave her nightmares. No way- he wouldn't go that far. Finding someone after a few years at their school... was one thing... finding someone again on a random street?

"Like she said, we're good. I don't know you anyways."

The blonde relaxed. Right. Natsu was there too, it wasn't like she was walking alone in the evening- this time. Another chill went down her spine. Okay, but what if she was next time. This couldn't just be another coincidence, not after the school thing.

"I wasn't asking you, no way I'd give you a ride when you hang around her like that..." He trailed off, "Lu- come on, get in. I know about your dad. That's alright. You can stay with me now. See? It's just me. We can be together now, just get in the car."

She was going to throw up.

"What the fuck? Are you high or something? Drive away sicko." Natsu had now grabbed the blonde's arm, slowly dragging her behind him. Lucy couldn't find her voice to say anything. Her head was spinning- she felt like her lung would explode on their own. This was just like back then.

This was bringing way to many memories back. Memories she buried a year ago, and swore to never dig up.

* * *

 **Ohmy god. First time I sent this was a mistake im so sorry. Anyways. I finally updated. Gosh, I love your guy's reviews. They're so nice and inspiring.**


	30. Chapter 30

**My Chemistry Partner - 30**

* * *

 ** _Trigger Warning._**

* * *

 _She was in middle school. Thirteen years old, but she'd be fourteen in a few months. Her mom passed a way a few years ago, and her dad lost everything. They moved around for a year, until finally settling here in this town for her eight grade year. It wasn't a high class area. It wasn't even middle class. The town was completely run down and forgotten._

 _In her school, everyone knew each other. Not as in they all grew up together, but more of a 'we all see each other at the parties, so we know each other' type of way. Class was more of a teacher looking like they lost all their hopes and dreams, and students running wild. She first saw Cana in her English class. She loved English before, and yet... now the teacher just slept at their desk as the students wrote in sharpie on the white board. She had to change quickly._

 _A lot of people that went to the school, she discovered, were from the orphanage down the road. They were underfunded, understaffed, and overcrowded. Lucy went over there for a while when her dad would leave for a week, and that's where she first talked to the male brunette._

 _He had his own room, which was unusual to say the least. Most people had to share with at least three others, even though they could barely fit two beds in the rooms. He really liked her hair, he told her. His name was Dan, he was a senior in the only high school the town had. She asked him why he had his own room, and he smiled at her. He told her it was because he was persuasive. Lucy didn't really understand what he meant, but she would find out too late that it wasn't a good thing._

 _The next few days at school she would be surprised to see him hanging around the front gates. She asked him the first week, why he was there, why he kept coming back there. He would smile at her. He took a lock of her hair into his hand and said he thought she was pretty._

 _She was thirteen, and she never had a boy call her pretty before. Her mom used to tell her all the time that she was a very pretty girl, but never a boy her own age- or in this case, an older boy. Lucy thought he was mature. He liked to smoke, and go to the parties that seemed to take place every day. She liked it when he said she was pretty, she thought that he was complimenting her._

 _She stopped asking him why he kept coming to the front gates. Instead she would just walk with him, all her questions have seemingly been answered. Months, and months went by like this. He would listen to her talk about how she wanted to be a writer. He once told her that she shouldn't be one- a writer. Lucy felt hurt, he knew it was her dream because she told him so often, and so she asked why he would say that._

 _He said to her, you're too pretty to be a writer, and that because then her picture would be on the back of books, and everyone would see what she looked like._

 _She asked him what was wrong with that, and he explained that he was the only one who should be allowed to see her. She didn't press further that day, too hurt to want to talk anymore._

 _It confused her, and was enough to make her not meet him at the gate the next two days. In those two days Cana started talking to her. She asked if they had met before, and Lucy shrugged. They probably had, after-all everyone met one time or another in this town. Cana told Lucy that she saw her hanging around with Dan, to which the blonde blushed. Lucy told Cana was avoiding him because he told her not to be a writer, to which Cana told her was stupid. The brown haired girl said Dan was pretty weird, and that she lived in the same orphanage as him._

 _Lucy remembered asking where Cana's parents were, and the girl replied, her mom died but before she did she told her that her birth fathers name was Gildarts Clive, and he lived in the town for a while. She looked away sadly when she said he already moved out of the house he once owned by the time she got there, but then with determination, she looked up and told Lucy she wasn't giving up, so she shouldn't give up trying to become a writer._

 _The next day, Lucy was walking home as normal, when a really nice car pulled up. It wasn't something anyone in this neighborhood would own, so she thought someone might be lost, but then the window rolled down and Dan was at the wheel._

 _The blonde nearly tripped, before going up to the window and asking him what he was doing, and where he got the car. He had to have stolen it right? There was no other way._

 _Dan ignored her questions, and the first thing he said was, you are so pretty. He told Lucy he didn't mean to crush her dreams, he just got jealous, and then when she asked why, he told her it was because she was his girlfriend, and he was allowed to get jealous at the idea of anyone else seeing her beauty._

 _She was thirteen. She never had a boyfriend before, much less have someone just tell her that she was their girlfriend. Lucy's mom used to read all the books about the princess finding her prince, and saving her. She told him about this, and with one swift movement, he opened the door of the passenger seat and told her that her prince was here to save her._

 _When she got in the car she noticed how clean it was, aside from the two empty cans of beer. She asked if he should be driving with those in his system, to which he waved off and told her he was older, and so he could handle it better than if she tried. It made sense to her then, because he was older. That meant more mature right?_

 _He took them to the orphanage, and she saw Cana hanging out with a few other students at their school. That day she was with a blond and black haired set of boys, who all looked confused when Dan pulled up in the car with Lucy. Cana pushed past them, she grabbed Lucy's arm when she got out of the car and asked if she made up with Dan, and if that's why they were together. The thirteen year old giggled, she whispered into Cana's ear that she was his girlfriend now._

 _The brunette girl leaned back, a bit shocked. Well, okay, she had said, if that's what you're into I guess._

 _Dan steered her away, and introduced her to his friends. They kept laughing about this joke of 'fresh meat' that Lucy didn't really understand at the time, but she would laugh along anyways. One of the older girls of the orphanage came over and told Dan's friends there was a party going on that Saturday, and they told the girl they'd see her there. She was extremely beautiful, and her outfit looked expansive. The blonde wonder if she stole it, like most people who had nicer clothes. When Lucy was leaving, Dan stopped her by the arm and told her to wear something nice on Saturday, when she asked why, he told her it was because they were going to the party. He said it like it was the most obvious thing, just like when she asked why he got jealous. Lucy felt her face flush, she thought it was probably obvious to everyone else as well, and that it was something that was supposed to be obvious but she was to 'childish' to catch on._

 _So that week she asked Cana for help. The brunette girl told her that she didn't know much about him, just that he was a senior and that she thought he was sketchy. Lucy asked her why she thought that way. 'Because' Cana said, 'isn't he only asking you out because he thinks your pretty? Does he even like you for you?'_

 _The question confused the blonde. 'Of course he does' she defended... but really she didn't know herself. He never really asked her to be his girlfriend, after all, he just sort of declared it. Wasn't that what mature people did? They just declared things, because they knew. Lucy never answered Cana, and instead just changed the subject to what she should wear. They picked out something simple, but then the girl who wore the extravagant looking clothes opened the door offering to help, admitting she had heard them talking. Cana explained this girl was her roommate, and she too was older than them._

 _The older girl showed Lucy a beaten down bag stuffed with clothes. She told the blonde that she got it from the store that sounded fancy, but Lucy hadn't really been to it before, so she just nodded like she knew what the older girl was saying. Neither of the younger girls pressed about how she got the pretty clothes, they already assumed the answer. The older girl looked over at the blonde, and teased how Lucy should show off her body better, since she was so developed while being so young. Lucy blushed, denying the claim, but the older girl just smirked and teased her further, with no help from Cana who joined in. Lucy was always an only child, and the older girl was acting like what an older sister would. It made the blonde feel warm inside. It was like she got a chance to have a little make shift family._

 _The girl finally introduced herself, saying her name was Angel. Lucy wasn't sure if that was her real name or not. A lot of people used fake names at her school. Angel asked if Cana had invited Lucy to the party, to which the younger two denied._

 _Angel seemed confused, before asking who the blonde was going with then, if not with Cana. Lucy's response was she was going with her boyfriend, a blush on her cheeks as she said it. Suddenly the older girl's smirk widened, she started naming a bunch of boys in Lucy's grade, demanding to know who it was. Lucy laughed, stopping Angel mid-name. The young blonde told her she was going with Dan, and that was why they were together last time they met._

 _For the first time since she started talking to Lucy, Angel seemed stumped. Immediately the older girl backpedaled. 'You're not going with Dan-' she nearly has hissed, making the two younger girls blink away in surprise. She went on to try to explain to Lucy how she could not go with him because he was bad news or something. She didn't get to make much of a point though. The door opened again revealing the devil in question himself._

 _He looked like he had heard everything, shooting a menacing glance to the older girl- who returned it with no hesitation, before telling Lucy to follow him. The blonde followed behind sheepishly waving goodbye. Once they got outside, Lucy noticed there was another car- a different one from last time, this one was more beat down- which he headed directly for. Lucy stood outside the passenger seat, wondering what Angel had been taking about. She felt hesitant to go with him when he never answered her questions._

 _'Come on Lucy' he said, 'I'll give you a ride'. So she got into the car, a sick feeling in her stomach that she tried to ignore. They drove for not even ten minutes when he parked next to a dumpster at the back of a gas station. His hand slowly crawled to her thigh, her brown eyes widening. The sick feeling grew. Angel's words only replayed in her head._

 _'Uhm', she hesitated, 'Maybe I should leave'. His hand was burning into her skin, and she wanted him to move it, but her mouth felt dry when she thought of asking directly._

 _He leaned towards her, his weight shifting onto her, crushing her. Her previous statement was promptly ignored. His mouth quickly covered hers, and she felt suffocated- like she was drowning. This was nothing like what her mom described the life of a prince and princess. She couldn't breath, and she didn't like whatever this was. Lucy wiggled from underneath his grasp, enough for him to pull back, looking at her confused and hurt._

 _She felt like she should apologize but her mouth once again felt to dry to say anything. She heard him undo the seat belt. She watched him undo the seat beat. In her mind she was wanting to leave, but she stayed frozen in her spot. It was like she had become a statue. He said something, but her ears were ringing and didn't understand what he said. He moved closer again, his hand planted firmly on her thigh. His hand was digging into her flesh. It hurt, she wanted to make him stop but she couldn't move. It was like her brain had forgot how. He moved himself over her, her eyes wide open and afraid. All the times she had talked meaninglessly and she couldn't find her voice anymore. It was just there, so where could it have possibly gone. She wanted to hide, she felt embarrassed. Everything about this felt wrong. He was crushing her with this weight again. He was so heavy... she thought she might pass out as she struggled to breath in between his constant weight on her lungs, and the way he clamped down on her mouth with his. This wasn't romantic. It didn't make her blush. She want him to stop._

 _It was when he started pulling down her jeans her voice seemed to come bubbling back. 'Sto-p' she said in a breathless pant. She was startled- feeling surprised to hear her own voice, and yet he didn't even look like he heard. 'Don't do that, I don't like this...' the feeling in her arms returned to her when she realized her voice was being ignored, and she used them to smack his hands away. He looked up at her like he just remembered she was there. It struck something inside of her. Get out now, her mind told her._

 _'I don't want to do this so stop', she told him as she scooted as far back into the seat as she could. She really didn't like the feeling of his hand on her thigh._

 _'You do- You will', he said, 'you just don't realize it yet'._

 _Lucy frowned, she didn't understand why he was saying that. 'No' she told him, 'I think I just want to go home'._

 _'Don't say that... hey', he grabbed her cheek with his hand- forcing her eyes to stare into his. His free hand grasped her hair, 'You are so pretty' he told her._

 _Lucy tried moving his hand away. She didn't find his compliment to mean anything for some reason. She usually was so flattered when she told her that. It only made her stomach turn this time however. It was hard for her breath with him laying on her lungs._

 _'Get off me', she told him, 'I can't breath'. He didn't move, instead he just leaned back down to kiss her again. It didn't feel like anything, it made her squirm uncomfortably, and she decided once more she really didn't like it. Snapping her head to the side, Lucy shuddered. 'Don't do that, I said to stop', she pushed him back, kicking at him with her feet to make him get off of her._

 _His hand grabbed onto her thigh again, the same burning feeling coming back as he forced her leg to stay still. The blonde squealed in frustration. 'What are you doing?!' She hissed at him, 'I said no more! Stop it!' Her foot collided into the side of his head as she trashed about. A cold hand pushed into her abdomen, with such force it was like he was trying to make her fuse into the seat. He must have found the seat recliner because the seat slammed down in a swift motion. Her head crashed into his forehead making her yell out in a whimper of pain._

 _Lucy found herself holding her her head in pain as he pushed up her shirt, his hand roaming around her stomach, and under her bra. 'Get off of me, stop it!' She kept yelling at him, kicking and pushing, but it was like he couldn't hear her anymore. It was like she wasn't making any noise at all, it was like she wasn't even really there. Finally, the blonde gathered all the strength she had left in her, and pushed her palm flat up to his nose with all the force she had. He reeled back, blooding dripping down from his hands. A flurry of curses left his mouth as he moved, opening the side door and stepping out, walking to the gas station for tissues. Lucy sucked in a breath of air as his weight left. Her thigh burned from where his touch once was. For a few seconds she just gasped in the air, before a mixture of pain and hiccup gasps fell from her lips. Salty tears were viciously wiped away as she straightened out her shirt, fixing her jeans, and climbed out of the car._

 _As her jello legs hit the concert she almost fell on top of it, but grabbed the car for support in just the last minute of time. She was thirteen, and she heaved, as if expecting to throw up, outside of a car in a dirty gas station feeling like a candle had been made of her body and then set aflame. She shivered, gathering herself enough to walk away back to her house. It wasn't that far but she thought she walked for years before she got home. She found herself nervously looking over her shoulder for the beat up car. Her dad was on the couch, sleeping. Her face was down in shame, she felt more embarrassed than ever before, and not in the good way. Not at all in the good way._

 _Stumbling into the bath she tried scrubbing a nonexistent grim off, especially on her purple-blue thigh that shined like an ugly reminder._

 _She moved away from that town two weeks later when he continued to follow her everywhere. Lucy was constantly paranoid. She didn't talk to Cana anymore, and she couldn't look Angel in the eye. She tried avoiding the brunette, but he cornered her time and time again. She couldn't always get away by making quick turns, and he kept trying to find her. His words become a mix of crazy and desperate. It was by luck that Jude Heartfilia was outside of his house, when he saw the older boy trying to convince his daughter to get into the car._

The warm hand on her arm snapped her back to the present. Right. She was older now. Smarter. She didn't let anyone get the best of her anymore. She didn't let anyone close anymore. She was smart, and she didn't let anyone forget it. She had to be smart, because if she wasn't she'd get cornered again.

"This has nothing to do with you pinky- why don't you leave us alone. She wants to come with me, she loves me." His voice was the same as she remembered. Frantic. He was always so jumpy, so possessive. He was obsessed. She became a pretty object he could play with, not a person with feelings.

Natsu's eyes snapped over to Lucy, who shook her head at him. She had grabbed his arm- pulling him back towards her, trying to get his attention.

"He's not right in the head," The blonde said softly, "He's delusional. We should just go."

The pinkette nodded slowly, his retort dying in his mind. The car's engine stopped, once more gaining their attention. The drivers door opened, and he stepped out. Lucy immediately felt her mouth go dry, and all the air leave her at once. She shrunk into herself, her lungs feeling crushed again. The blonde's brain panicked. She needed to be smart to-

"I'm just telling you, for your sake, to get back in the car and leave."

Lucy's eyes snapped up, surprised. When did Natsu get so far away from her? When did his arm leave her grasp, and since when was her hand shaking like that?

"You don't know anything! S-shes mine- SO YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! No one else can have her- only me! I'll lock her in a cage if I have to- so no can see her- no one... just me!" His voice grew panicked, his eyes burning directly into Lucy's. It frightened her. He wasn't seeing her, he was looking at straight at her, but it was like she wasn't there at all. She had become to him, what a doll was to a child. A possession he was rightful of, a toy not meant to be shared with his peers.

"You're fucking crazy- Lucy's not an object, she's just Lucy. She makes bad jokes- and has way to many secrets- but she's just Lucy in the end. Not something to sit and watch, you sick-" Natsu's speech got cut off as the brunette threw a punch, his fist colliding directly into the pinkette's cheek.

"Natsu-!" Lucy made a move towards him, but halted when Natsu- who stumbled back a step, seemingly caught off guard- put his hand back in a gesture for her to stop.

"No, I'm alright Luce," He wiped at his nose, "But it'll be better if you just stand back for a second."

The blonde stood dumbfounded. She knew exactly what he meant, but at the same time the moment Natsu's fist collided back into Dan's face she couldn't help but let out a surprised yelp.

Except he didn't stop there. His other fist flew quickly after, and then again, and again- and the brunette was only making matters worse by throwing punches back. Torn and crazed laughs bubbled from Dan's mouth that sent chills through out her being as Natsu shoved him back into the car. The old vehicle let out a series of squeaks as it rocked at the impact of the brunette's body being slammed into it at full force.

Lucy felt like her feet were glued to the ground, only about to watch in a motionless form as emotions rattled inside her. Anger stirred into depression and then anxiety. She hated the feeling. It controlled her back when she was young. Even now, when she thought she was smarter- older. NO.

No- no more doing nothing! The blonde quickly clenched her fists, her thoughts swirling. I am Lucy Heartfilia, I'm in control of my own life- and I will not let someone hit my best friend!

The blonde seemingly made up her mind, quickly grabbing back Natsu's arm as he drew back for another hit- pulling him away from the brunette in a huff of effort. The pinkette looked over at her shocked- seemingly snapped out of his fighting flurry from a second ago,

"Lucy? What are you-?"

Lucy met his gaze quickly, a question for him to trust her passing between her honey brown eyes. The pinkette wordlessly nodded, his mouth agape as he relaxed into her grip. Within a split second Lucy's eyes were glaring into Dan's with an intensity the pinkette didn't realize she had. Mad? Sure, mad Lucy was not a new story. This was way beyond mad.

Lucy Heartfilia, was downright vivid.

"Don't come fucking near me!" The blonde hissed out in a low tone as the brunette tried reaching out towards her, probably thinking she was trying to defend him. "I don't love you- I don't even like you! Your delusions are all mixed up with real life! I thought maybe you were still normal- maybe deep down you could be a good person, but now I know I was wrong! You were never normal and you never had good intentions!"

The brunette reached out for the blonde again, "My Lucy, Lu, please don't say such-"

The blonde sneered at him, moving further away from his grasp.

"I will never be yours. Never. You need serious help- and I'm not the person who can do that for you." Natsu looked at the blonde with awe, it was like something had came over her. He was a bit lost in the situation itself, but he nonetheless recognized this person a threat, "You can't follow someone around- and then go fighting the people they're close to! I can't believe you went this far- and since you can't take a hint I'm _**telling**_ you. Leave me alone! I have no interest of ever seeing you again!"

His brown eyes darted feverishly to the boy behind her, it was like the words were shooting right past him.

"Y-You it's because of you-" He pushed past Lucy his hands gripping around Natsu's collar. Natsu grimaced at the bastard, taking in the desperate state he was reverting to. His eyes were small- darting from place to place in a panicked frenzy, sweat was rolling down his forehead in waterfalls, and despite the crisp air he was panting like a dog. Not to mention the bloody nose Natsu gave him, along with some bruises forming on his face- which only added to the hysteric look.

Before the pinkette could hit him once more, a hand pried the brunette away from him. Lucy stubbornly stood in-between them, looking up at Dan with a set glare.

"Leave him alone!"

Dan finally seemed to notice the blonde was there- and within a reaches distance. His hand quickly curled into her hair, pulling away a lock. The blonde seemed frozen for a moment as he whispered out, "It's still so pretty. I could still put you on a shelf. Your not ruined yet."

This time Natsu intervened- snapping the blonde back to herself as he pushed the brunette away.

"I don't know who you are, but you need to go."

Lucy felt her legs tremble, but she managed to hold her glare. Dan wasn't even paying attention to Natsu at this point, not even bothering to give him a spare glance when he pushed him back.

"You're so heartless to act this way, Lucy." The brunette finally seemed to mutter out, "After all the love I give you and you just try leaving?"

He took a step away from the two teenage, who looked utterly horrified.

"That's okay. I'll forgive you," The crazed look in his eyes sent chills down the blonde's back, and she didn't know how much longer she could hold herself upright. Her entire being was shaking, but she wouldn't let him know- she would never let him get the best of her again. "I'll forgive you this time- and when you apologize I'll take you back. You were brainwashed, that must be it!" The brunette stepped back, his eyes dilated and locked on the blonde.

"The only one who's brainwashed here is you." Dan barely spared a look to Natsu. It was if he wasn't there. Brown eyes stared right through the male's body.

Dan stared at Lucy for a moment longer, before turning back to the beat up car. The damn beat up car that considered his shelf. Before stepping in, he gave one last look, "Nothing can stop our feelings, Lu."

Lucy's entire body was racked with chills. Her legs felt numb, and her hands shook in their place. She couldn't breath until the car was out of sight.

With uncertainty, she looked over to her friend. He was someone who had been kind to her, and helped her make friends. He's been accepting of her many flaws and secrets, and he let her into his family. He put up with a lot for her. This, however, felt like asking for too much. Lucy began to worry she may have tainted the friendship she held to dear, all because of her desire to run from her past.

"I-I'm so sorry- I-"

Natsu was warm. He was a bit like sitting next to a campfire, underneath the stars. It was intoxicating in the best way. As he wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't help but let out a soft cry.

"Shut up." He muttered, "Stop saying sorry."

Lucy nodded against his chest, her words lost in her throat. He sounded so sad. She wished she could take back everything. Erase it all. The day she moved to the town that had no life. The day her mom stopped shining. She couldn't however. It was apart of her- it was the part she hated the most. She always felt the need to apologize for that part. To Levy, her dad, to everyone she got involved.

Yet, her apology was lost as Natsu hugged her like he was scared she'd break into pieces. He hadn't said anything- but his warmth told her everything she needed to hear. He accepted the part of her she hated.

* * *

 **Do you ever cry thinking about what you do to characters to find how they would tick in certain situations. Before anyone says it. Yes. OOC Natsu. OOC Dan. OOC Lucy. This whole thing is just one OOC. I'm sorry;;**

 **Ahhh 30 chapters! We made it! Only like... so many more to go. Also, I'm interested to know what you all think after finally hearing some of Lucy's past. What do you think will happen next? Let me know!**

Edit: Also please! If you are ever experiencing something like this- especially young girls or boys who think upperclassmen are taking a liking to them, please do not try to appease to their standards. Freshman/Senior age difference is huge mentally. Middle Schoolers, and freshman, please do NOT try dating Seniors in high school. As well, If you are ever being stalked PLEASE talk to the police! Tell a trusted adult! Not a friend! If anything like this has happened to you in the past, please always remember you are worthy and not an object. Help is here for you, don't be afraid to try talking to a therapist. You are a strong person.


	31. Chapter 31

**My Chemistry Partner**

 _ **Chapter 31**_

* * *

Levy McGarden was a small girl. She grew up in the same neighborhood as most of the kids at her school, and her parents were still happily together. Her mother is loving and supportive, and her dad- though out of town on business trips a lot- was a nice guy who liked dad jokes. Levy knew what high school she was going to when she was still in first grade. She thought that she knew who she'd see there, and what she'd experience. Levy expected to read books with her many friends at lunch, attend sport games and be an active member in the student body. She thought she'd be easily able to get all A's, and then go to her dream college. After so many years, she never really thought back to this.

There are some things that haven't changed since when she was little, she still has the loving parents, and she still knows people from her childhood. Yet, a lot didn't go as planned. Things have happened since Levy entered high-school that she didn't expect to happen.

For instance, freshman year she met a blonde girl named Lucy. This quiet girl, who didn't talk to anyone, and kept completely to herself. She was cut-off, and seemed to not want to talk to anyone. A lot of people said she was stuck up, but Levy thought she was lonely. They became friends after Levy made a chemistry pun, and ever since then the blue-haired girl has been trying to figure her out.

Sophomore year they had English together, and even though Levy knew how well the blonde could write, she seemed resistant to do so. Every time Levy complimented her writing, the blonde went pale, and she would passionately deny she had any skills at all. She went as far as to throw away any passed back papers- even if the teacher asked if they could be used as an example. Their English teacher noticed too. One day, the teacher had Lucy stay behind and asked if she would be interested in a writing competition. Levy was shocked when her friend declined, and asked her about it for two weeks before Lucy told her anything. It was sophomore year that Levy learned where Lucy moved from. It was also sophomore year when Levy talked less and less to her old childhood friends.

They just grew distant. Gray was off doing his own thing, floating around different clubs even though the baseball team begged him to join. Erza was ambitious as ever, but it never left her enough time to hang out anymore, and only someone as ambitious as her seemed like they could keep up. That's probably why she and Jellal never stopped talking. After Natsu and Lisanna starting dating, Levy never saw them anymore. Suddenly is was like Lisanna didn't want to waste anytime she had- looking back Levy felt it was obvious how desperate the white haired girl was to not loose her best friend... and looking back she wished she could have been there for her more. Natsu was never really busy, but they didn't have the same classes... and well... all of her friends just seemed to suddenly surpass her. They seemed on a different level. She stopped greeting them in the halls, she didn't act familiar with them anymore. Levy just let them become part of the schools gossip to her.

Then it was Junior year, and the week before they started school, Lucy came over to Levy's house and spilled her guts. It was like a dam breaking loose. From her sick mom, to her dad's business collapsing, to the isolation, to the assault, to the stalking. Levy then realized how complex the blonde was when Lucy begged her to not tell anyone. Levy promised- but in turn she made the blonde promise if anything happened she would go to the cops, and Junior year began. Even though the blonde agreed, she pressed that text messages weren't enough, and the police would think she was being over dramatic. Levy knew she should have gone to the police, and she almost did every time a 'present' arrived, but each time Lucy would beg her not to. "Please just let me forget about it, I promised I would go if anything gets too far- it just hasn't yet alright?"

Now Junior year was over, and nothing had been what Levy expected. Everything changed. The strange relationship that Lisanna and Natsu had ended, and all the people she knew in her childhood were now back in her life. They were no longer distant faces. She met someone who annoyed her to bits- and then she fell for them. Levy didn't know what to call her relationship with Gajeel, but he never called first unless she was mad. He was the worst, and the best all in one. Everything that year seemed to have a pro and a con to it. Lucy had become friends with Natsu, but...

"Levy-chan? Are you there?" Lucy's voice echoed from her phone. Levy blinked back to reality, her attention snapping back to the phone.

"Ah- yeah I'm here."

"Do... do you think you'd be able to meet me at the police station?"

Levy swallowed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm... okay." A long pause drifted in the air, "I'll explain more when I see you there."

"I'll leave right now," Levy quickly stood from the living room couch she had sat on, "See you in a few Lu-chan."

* * *

Natsu watched Lucy end the call, his eyes not being able to catch hers.

"Lucy... are you really okay?"

She raised a hand up to her forehead, her eyebrows knitting together as she strained a smile.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

Natsu opened him mouth, at a lost for words before shutting it again. Who would have thought the Natsu Dragneel would ever run out of things to say? Lucy cracked a bitter smile at the thought.

"I- Erm... I'm really sor-"

Natsu waved his hand in front of the blonde's face, cutting her off.

"I said to stop saying that didn't I? I dunno why you're apologizing- you didn't do anything." He looked off down the road nonchalantly- though obliviously tense- as if to see if a bus would be pulling in anytime soon.

Lucy on the other hand looked down at her feet, "Sorry."

The pinkette shot the blonde a look, "Gahhhh I said stop."

"R-right... sor-"

"You're terrible at this, I'm banishing you from saying the word sorry."

Lucy blinked, "Eh?"

"Next time you apologize I'm gonna pinch you."

"W-Wha..."

Natsu shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked off at the houses across the street from where they stood.

"'Cuz you keep saying sorry like you did somethin' wrong... and I don't really get what happened, but even I can understand you didn't."

"Nastu..."

"S-So," Suddenly embarrassed, Natsu quickly ducked his head down, "Don't be sorry 'cuz some creep showed up, because it's not your fault."

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, before the blonde finally let out a soft giggle, a small smiling finally appearing. Natsu looked over to her at the sound, confusion written over his features,

"...What?"

Lucy snickered as she bumped his shoulder with hers, "That was kinda cool y'know."

Natsu sputtered wordlessly, his face quickly turning pink at his friends words, "Wh- I didn't- I mean-"

The blonde grinned, "I only said kinda, no need to get all flustered."

Choking a bit, he replied, "Pssh- I'm always- Of course I'm cool. I'm way cool-"

"Calm down there Mr. Way-Cool, your face is getting a little red."

"I'm not-!" He sputtered wordlessly before huffing, "Shuddup."

Lucy snickered again, "'Shuddup'?"

The bus, running a good ten minutes late, finally pulled into the stop- saving the pinkette from further embarrassment and teasing. Natsu silently thanked whatever Gods provided the distraction and quickly shuffled onto the half empty bus, Lucy just a step behind him.

The two found seats in the middle, behind an elderly couple that bickered not so quietly.

"I swear Gerald, I'll be in the grave before you let go of your stupid pride."

"Nag, nag, nag- It's all you do anymore old woman."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to nag so much if you weren't so stupid." The old man muttered something under his breath that Natsu didn't quiet catch. The old woman however did, and was not pleased about it. "Haaah? What are you saying about Arlene Foster now?! What are you a dog that chases after any fresh meat he sees? Hmph! If you want all that makeup and debt ridden woman fine by me!"

"I didn't even say that! You know I don't even like her, you're being ridiculous. Plus, why'd I want her when I got something as nice as you?" The older woman cooed before softly giving her husband a quick kiss with a quiet 'I love you too honey.'

Natsu looked over to Lucy amused, wondering if she heard the exchange, but the blonde's attention was out the window, focused on the passing cars.

"Hey Luce," Upon hearing her name, she turned to meet his eyes, "Who- er... nevermind."

Before the blonde could ask him what he meant, her phone buzzed. Deciding whatever it was could wait, Lucy opened her phone and accepted the call

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucy it's me- I'm almost at the station, is everything alright though? Did... did something happen?"

"Levy-chan." Lucy said, her eyes shooting over to Natsu who rose an eyebrow, "Er... kind of."

The line went quiet for a minute, before the short girl exploded on the other side.

"What do you mean kind of?! Are you alright? I thought you were with Natsu today? Is he still with you? Are you okay?!"

Upon Levy raising her voice, Lucy quickly lowered hers. Nastu blinked, only hearing part of the conversation and being left confused.

"I'm fine- no Levy- Levy! I'm fine. Yeah, he's here. What? No- no, everything is alright. Well... er..." Lucy stopped talking for a minute, looking frazzled, when Natsu slowly reached over and snatched the phone out of her hands. The blonde's eyes grew as she reached back for it. "Nastu! Hey! Give it back!"

Natsu leaned just far enough from her grasp, and put the phone to his ear, "Hey Levy... It's Natsu."

A short sigh of relief came from the other line, "I'm glad your there Natsu, thanks for looking out for Lu-chan. She can be really reckless and even though I told her- well it doesn't matter now- are you alright? Lucy said everything was fine, but if it was who I think it was... Is everything okay?"

Natsu blinked, a single word coming into his mind. Mother hen.

"Er- we're on a bus, so we're okay. No- w-wait your talking too fast- h-hey..."

Lucy snatched the phone back as he fumbled for words, rolling her eyes at him in the process.

"Levy slow down! Yes it's me again. You broke him. No he- no I- Levy-chaaaan."

Finally the bookworm seemed to find her pacing, "Sorry, I'm just worried. You promised you'd go to the station if anything happened- and then you told me to go to the station, so something must have happened right? I'm worried."

"Don't worry, everything's alright now, I'll explain more when I see you okay?"

Levy sighed, "Right. Alright, see you then."

Lucy hung up just as the bus pulled into the next stop. Lucy turned her attention back to Natsu who hadn't moved an inch,

"Aren't you getting off?"

The pinkette seemed dumbfounded, "Why would I be?"

"This is the stop closest to your house, isn't it?"

Natsu didn't seem to understand the point she was making, "Okay?"

"Well... then... wouldn't you be getting off the bus here?"

"But you said you'd meet the bookworm at the station,"

Lucy felt as confused as him, "I am... but?"

"But? I'm going too then. Think of it like your own personal body guard!" Natsu smiled childishly, puffing out his chest as he did so.

"You don't have to-" Natsu shot her a look that told her isn't wasn't up for a debate, and so the bus doors shut and the ride continued, "Thanks- and, er... sorry about thi- OW"

The pinkette quickly pinched the blondes cheek, "I told you to stop that."

Lucy rubbed her cheek in mock hurt, "Meanie." She pouted. If anything however, the blonde was glad her friend decided to stay with her. She wasn't sure she could handle being alone, and someone like Natsu, well... they knew how to help lighten the mood. It was refreshing, and kept her from being constantly on-edge.

Natsu just rolled his eyes playfully, leaning back into the seat as he did so. The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence, as Natsu continued to listen to the old couples conversation until they got off, and Lucy went back to starring out the window. The blonde's nerves, however, only grew worse as they got closer to the police station. Her knee bouncing up and down, and her fingers fidgeting together. By the time they got to the stop, she was ready to bolt the other way.

"Are you okay?" Natsu's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she quickly stood up to leave.

"Yeah- I just- Yeah."

He gave her a look of disbelief, but didn't push it further. Lucy was glad for it. She needed a few more seconds before everything became real. She knew she couldn't run from it anymore, but she wished for so long she could just will it away. Now, however, she knew she couldn't... and that meant taking action to prevent it like she had promised her friend... but that meant... that meant making everything real, and having to relive it again. So she was grateful, for just a few more seconds.

* * *

 **Long-ish A/N, sorry! Just me ranting because it's been almost 3 years since I first started this.**

 **Yo this story started out so different. Like I started this story, nearly 3 years ago on an idea I had with my friend. We were in chemistry and reading the periodic table, and being silly, and we wrote down an entire paper of Periodic table words. And we kept laughing at the idea of using this words to talk to someone, and them having no idea what it meant... and so I turned to her and said, "I'm totally gonna make this generic rom-com story about a geek and jock, but the geek is gonna use periodic table words and its just gonna mess with the jock so much hahaha." And now here I am. So far from that idea, and that day. Like honestly, 3 years ago I had no intention for making this more than like three chapters. It was supposed to be dumb, and cute, and funny. I have gone through this story and edited it so many times, trying to fix it from when I first started it and it was just me, writing a cliche story that was never supposed to see the light of day. Now I have a list of things I still need to get through before I'm good with the end, and like... I'm still pretty upset with how the flow of the story is so off? I mean, I don't know if anyone even notices, but for me, I can tell where I went from "haha cliche this and that haha chemistry puns yay." to "wow im gonna make this story have depth be c a USE WHy not" and sold my soul. I still wonder why I even keep at this, because I didn't start with this kind of goal in mind... buT then I look at the reviews and I'M LIKE 'i have felt the pain of not having that one fan fiction ever end it's awful' so thanks and props to all those who have just hung around and waited for the updates for this twisty ass story, and I hope I'm doing you proud, and I hope you can enjoy it. Nothing makes writing more worth it than someone enjoying my story (no matter how trash i think it is).**


	32. Chapter 32

**My Chemistry Partner - Chapter 32**

* * *

It's been four weeks since Lucy went down to the police station with Natsu. After stepping into the police station, and asking how she could go about a restraining order, the blonde was introduced to a whole new complex world that was the courts. She should have known she would have had to go to the courts to get the order, but she didn't think she'd have to actually sit in a courtroom and state her case. All while he sat there, watching. He gave no retaliation, except for; "This is love, don't you people see?," which the judge, thankfully, did not.

He had to stay 100 yard away from her, and to prove it, she had a piece of paper she had to carry with her at all times.

School was just around the corner, and starting next week everyone would be in their senior year.

Lucy was a bit aloof since the trial, feeling a natural high from the promise of protection the paper offered her. Whenever she was nervous, she'd reach into her bag just to feel the paper against her finger tips. As long as it was there, she had proof he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her.

Next to her, Levy was bawling with tears, her eyes overflowing and her breath in huge heaves of breaths. Lucy watched her amused, barely grasping the story her friend was telling her.

"A-a-AND THEN- BAHAHAHA-" Levy gasped for air, "I TURN TO ERZA- bAHha, and- and I go, "Hey Erza, don't trust Atoms, because they make up everything! MAHAHA-" She wiped away tears that dropped off her cheeks, "Get it, get it? Because all of their names were Adam!"

Apparently, when Levy went to the store, she bumped into Erza, and on their way back they ran into a street singing group who called themselves "Adam Meets Eve."

And... it was made up of, well, five guys named Adam, but no one named Eve. Nonetheless, the guys apparently started hitting on Erza and Levy, and well... being the nerd she is Levy couldn't turn down the opportunity.

Lucy was still dumbfounded to how five guys named Adam managed to find each other, because she for one, never met a person named Adam in her life. Maybe it was just dumb luck, or the power of name changing. Either way, she snickered at the story as she walked with Levy, shopping bags in hand.

"I can't believe you said that in front of them, they probably think you're some nut job."

Levy smiled at her, her bubbly laughed having died out.

"Oh Lu-chan, my dear, lovely friend, that is none of my concern."

Lucy smiled back awkwardly, readjusting her grip on the bags. She shrugged her shoulders, "You're right Levy-chan, I guess if they can't take you for the punny you, they shouldn't have you at all." Levy beamed in response,

"Exactly! Oh man, I wish you could tell Gajeel that! He's really slow when it comes to understand science puns, but when it comes to anything MECH, it's like he's suddenly an expert."

"Oh yeah, that's right, Gajeel's a mechanic's guy."

"Mhm, you won't believe have many times I've heard, 'Hey Shrimp, would you like to lubricate my camshaft?'" Levy huffed, "I don't even know what a camshaft is, and it's not like he agrees to go on any dates with me."

Lucy blinked at her friend, "You still haven't gone on any dates?"

"Well- I mean, not really, no. I don't think we are like that exactly."

The blonde didn't know how to reply, she herself never having been on any dates, or having any boyfriends. Instead she decided to keep quiet, listening to the blunette mumble along angrily. So, were Levy and Gajeel dating? I mean they acted like it. Always bickering way to close to each-others faces, and it's not like mind doing PDA. Of course they were always flirting too- like blatantly flirting to the point everyone around wanted to pull their hair in frustration. Levy seemed to want to be with him, and he seemed the same. Yet, neither of them called it anything. It's more like they refused to even admit something was going on, yet they still acted like something was going on.

Though, Lucy guessed it was up to them in the end.

"Yoo- Luce!"

The two turned at the sound of Natsu's voice, who waved from a outdoor restaurant seating. Next to him was Gray, and- wait, what was him name again?

Lucy waved back, walking over with Levy up to the barrier that divided the sidewalk from the restaurant.

"Hey Natsu, and Gray, and uh-"

"Jellal." The third boy answered. Lucy felt the light bulb in her head go off.

"The new student council president!"

The blue haired boy smiled, "Pleased to meet you officially."

Lucy returned the smiled, "Likewise."

"So, what are you two doing out right now? I was surprised to see you both." Gray asked

Levy lifted up the bags she was holding in her hands, "School shopping."

Natsu groaned, reeling away from the two, "Uuuugh, no. Anything but that."

Lucy snickered, "I'm guessing you haven't done any summer homework." To which the pinkette just groaned again, his face contorting in discomfort.

The group chattered on for a few moments, before Levy checked her phone and they had to part ways.

Natsu jumped up from his seat, "Hey I'll walk back with you guys, Gray lost a bet for this food anyways."

Gray seethed, "Hey dumb ass, next time make the competition who can pitch the fastest and I'll beat your ass."

"You're just mad I'm a better hitter, Ice bastard" The pinkette grinned from ear to ear, before hoping over the divide, "Later Jellal."

The blue haired boy just waved a fry, with a simple, "Yeah later, but uh... just do your homework."

Levy and Lucy began the journey back home, Natsu now tagging along with them.

"Hey Levy, aren't you and that metal asshole going out or something?"

The bookworm shrugged her shoulders, "Or something- ugh it just annoys me."

Natsu blinked, turning to look at Lucy for help, but the blonde just shrugged apologetically.

"Uh- right." The pinkette awkwardly trailed off.

Levy raised an eyebrow, stopping on the sidewalk, "Hey wait, he's not saying anything about me is he?"

Natsu sweated, "Well- not like, a lot or anything-"

"I swear!" The bookworm stomped her foot, before handing her bags to Lucy, "Take these back for me Lu-chan, I'm gonna pay that jerk a visit!"

Lucy's eyes widened, "Er- wait, Levy- I-"

Yet, the girl had already stomped off, tapping away on her phone towards the nearest bus station.

The two remaining watched dumbfounded, before bursting into laughter.

"Gah, I swear those two are the weirdest."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement, "You'd think with how much they flirt, they'd just date already right?"

Natsu didn't reply right away, and finally he just awkwardly laughed, "I guess that's what people would do if they like someone."

"Well, naturally?"

"Er, Right- anyways, let me seem what you bought."

Lucy pulled the bundle of plastic bags towards her, "No way, I'm not taking the stuff out in the middle of the sidewalk."

The pinkette rolled his eyes, "Just lemme see, you don't gotta take it out of the bag." He reached over and snatched a few of the bags out of her hands, despite the protests.

"Hey-" Lucy pouted, "Fine just don't mess around with anything."

Natsu merely muttered a 'sure' as he looked into the bags.

"Hey I was working on my nerd jokes-" Lucy laughed, cutting the pinkette off,

"Nerd jokes? What do you mean working on them?"

"Shut up, just hear 'em out."

Lucy laughed again, "Alright, hit me."

"Why do scientists like nitrates so much?" He paused, "'Cause they're better than day rates."

The two continued for a few seconds in silence, before Lucy snickered,

"That was pretty cheesy."

"Huh?" Natsu whined, "I thought you liked the cheesy jokes?"

The blonde laughed, "Yeah, I do. So what, you're studying up on the jokes to make me laugh or something?"

Natsu blushed, "Wha- No! I never- Who said that?!"

Lucy smirked, "Well, no one, but I appreciate the thought."

"Psh, I didn't say it was for you! Maybe I got another weird blonde friend who likes lame jokes."

"Oh? Who might they be? You'd have to introduce me to this person- I think we'd get along great."

Natsu huffed, "Swimmingly." A few moments passed before Natsu spoke up again, "So everything went good with the court right?"

Lucy smiled at him, "Yup! I feel surprisingly better already. I haven't had any calls or drop bys."

"Good, that guy should never show up again."

Lucy bumped her arm into his, "I know you told me to not thank you, but thank you."

"I dunno what you're thanking me for." Natsu grumbled, "I didn't do nothing."

"Well, you helped me out. A lot." Lucy looked at the bags she was holding distractedly, "Not to get mushy, but you really mean a lot to me."

The words slowly sunk in, and the pair quickly became a blushing mess, as Lucy frantically corrected herself.

"Er- I mean as a friend of course! A best friend."

Natsu choked, "Er- right..." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Hey Luce, actually-"

However, the pinkette was cut off the the blonde's phone going off.

"Hey sorry, one sec, let me take this."

Natsu nodded, his face heating up in embarrassment. The phone call seemed unimportant, as Lucy quickly hung up.

"Just some wrong number. Anyways, what did you wanna say?"

"Er- nothing, anyways I got more nerdy jokes-"

"Oh?"

Natsu laughed, "Yeah. So what do you do with a dead chemist?"

"What?"

"You barium."

* * *

 **Hey wow, guy uh don't mind the fact I didn't update for a few months ahah.**

 **I actually don't write fanfiction much at all anymore. But I wanna finish this. I just feel there is so much more story to go through so it's kinda hard. I don't really even keep up with the fandom haha.**

 **Hope this chapter wasn't disappointing.**

 **I kinda am just putting out my first draft, because I don't got much time to upload. Jobs and stuff. Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **OH! You may have noticed I put in more chem jokes! Sorry there haven't been many, but I didn't think they would fit with the depressing sub plot. I'm sorry if I derailed from the humor, it wasn't my intent!**


End file.
